Angels Or Demons
by pixiefun01
Summary: What if there were even more dangerous things out there besides vampires and werewolves? What if Bella was one of those things, but she didn't know it? Basically the same plot as twilight, but a mix of all the books. And she is not a witch...
1. Chapter 1

So as you can see I basically copy and pasted the beginning because I didn't know where to start. Enjoy. B.t.w this is a preface.

I watched out side the window as the clouds flew past. I pressed my hands to the window, feeling its coldness. I was in a plane on my way to Forks, Washington. I didn't think that it would ever come to this. I was trying to think of the reasons why I was going to the most sunless place on earth. Renee had decided to go with her new husband and send me to live with my dad, Charlie. I knew Renee didn't leave me purposefully but I couldn't help but feel deserted. But I decided to ignore that feeling. I was more than a little afraid that Renee didn't want me. I never really fit in with me being very pale and all. But I always did know when people were sad and when to make people feel better. I don't know why that is but I didn't even have to say anything to them to make them feel better. It has always been that way. Renee is very good at making people feel better too so I didn't feel like an outsider quite as much. But I did always feel different.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to arrive in Seattle, Washington. "I snapped out of my pondering and turned to the front of the plane. It was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I'm sooooo sorry for the delay but my internet stopped working and I had this all typed up but I couldn't update it. Enjoy.

Once I got off the plane I was greeted by the welcome arms of Charlie.

"Hey kiddo how was the flight?"

"Um, fine." I bit my lip. I didn't want to go into detail about how it really was.

"Hey I bought you a welcoming present." He said, turning away while putting my things in the car.

"Dad you really didn't have to."

"Well I just thought that you would need one to get to school."

"One what?"

"Um. A car. But its good and sturdy, old but not to old, and it's tough. I'm sure you'll like it." He said in a rush. I took this as a bad sign.

"What kind of car is it?"

"It's a red truck. But before you jump to conclusions, why don't you give this car a chance. I'm sure you'll warm up to it."

"Okay I trust you. I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Thanks Bella." He smiled. We were finished putting my things in his cruiser and we were driving to the house.

The ride was relatively quiet. The occasional question would pop up here and there. I kept thinking about my new car. I really hope it works well I thought. A little while later we arrived in front of the house. There was my beautiful red truck. I immediately loved it.

"Dad it's amazing!" He smiled at that.

"I'm glad you like it. Why don't you go try it out?" He said getting out of the car. It had just started drizzling.

"Um, I should probably unpack first, and then I'll go." I really did want to try it out.

Once I finished unpacking I told c\Charlie I would be right back. I went and grabbed my keys and got inside my truck. It smelled a little gross, nothing a little air freshener can't fix. I decided to see what was around town and just drove up and down the streets. By the time I had been driving for fifteen minutes it was pouring. I had already seen almost all the town. I decided to turn back. I tried following the roads back the way I came but it was pouring so hard that I couldn't even see the signs. After 10 minutes I decided that I was just driving in circles. I parked off the side of the road and looked around. I saw one loan building a little up the road. I decided I could go in there and ask for directions.

Once I stepped inside I immediately felt warm. There were some people talking down the hall so I knew that the building wasn't deserted. There was a table and some doors leading all different directions.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. The doors burst open and revealed an old lady, probably in her late 60's.

"Yes may I help you?"

"Yes I was wondering if you could tell me where I am." I guess I phrased that question a bit wrong. She seemed a bit bewildered by my question but answered." Forks Orphanage." That's odd; I didn't know that Forks had an orphanage I thought.

"Thank you. I got lost while driving. Do you think it will be alright if I wait here until the storm ends?" Which might be forever in Forks I thought.

"Oh no not at all. I was wondering though. Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Do you mind just keeping an eye on the kids while I run to the kitchen to make them a snack? The other lady who is supposed to be here is sick today so I've been a bit busy."

"Oh Sure, I don't mind."

"Thank you so much, they are in the door on the right." She smiled pointing down the hall. Then she left through the door which I could only assume to be the kitchen. I walked to the door she pointed to and went inside. I looked around. There were only about 5 different toys. And about 12 kids total (A/N: I'm sorry, I've never been in an orphanage). For the most part the kids didn't pay much attention to me. They all seemed quite sad. But there was one boy in particular that seemed to draw me towards him. As if he really needed me. He sat there curled up in a ball in the corner. I decided to talk to him. I walked over to him and tapped him the shoulder. He looked up then quickly looked back down. When I saw his face I felt a wave of sadness wash through me. This is crazy I thought. It's almost as if I could feel his pain.

"Hey there, what's your name?" He looked up at me and replied softly." Toby."

"Toby, I like that name. So how long have you been here?" Oops wrong question once again. I never know what comes out of my mouth I though.

"A while."

"So how old are you Toby?" He used his fingers to count.

"Four."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He seemed to be cheering up a bit. Enough to keep talking anyways.

"I came here after my aunt and uncle decided that they didn't want me. They were to busy taking care of their son Dudley. Both my parents died in a car crash though." He seemed to sadden at the thought of his parents. (A/N: Can you guess where I got the story of his life? Harry Potter!)

"Would you like me to read you a story or something?" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Yes! Please." After I read him about three stories he fell asleep in my arms. He seemed to be a little happier now that I talked to him. I wondered what it was that I said. Just then the old lady walked in with a tray of cookies in her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of us and she almost dropped the cookies.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"No no nothing is wrong. It's just Toby. I've never seen him actually talk to someone. He has been here for almost a year and we couldn't get him to come out of that corner. Did you say something to him?"

"Well I read him a story but that's about it."

"Wow you must be good with kids."

"Thanks, well I should probably be going the rain sounds like its slowing down and I have to get home."

"Ok thank you so much, you're welcome here anytime."

"Bye."

I called back as I walked out the door to my car; it had stopped raining just enough to make out the signs. Aha there is Spoons road I thought. I had been looking for it the entire time and it had been right there. Oh well. I started on my way back. I sure had a lot to think about tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm sooooooo incredibly sorry that I take forever to update.

I have my reasons…………:

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for the last chapters. I don't own Twilight. But I do know somebody who babysits for Stephenie Meyer. Anyways….

The next morning I awoke with the sun shinning on my face. I basically jumped for joy at that. I loved the sun. I for some reason I always felt more at home in the sun. I guess a few sunny days or summer were left.

I was smiling hugely as I went downstairs. Charlie had left early for work, as I assumed he would for the whole time I stayed with him. So I was left alone. I almost wanted to walk to school and absorb as much of the sun as possible. I don't know why but I felt very hyper and energetic in the sun. But it would probably be raining by the time school ended so I might as well drive. I went and grabbed a granola bar out of the cuppard. I wanted to go early to get my schedule memorized and to soak up some sun.

When I first arrived I went into the office to grab my schedule. There was a little old lady with grayish brown hair and wrinkles. She seemed a bit stressed. She was busy digging through papers and writing stuff down. She was so busy she didn't see me come in. I cleared my throat. She looked up a little startled. "Oh I'm sorry dear. I didn't see you there. How can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan and I'm here for my schedule."

"Oh yes, we have been expecting you." I swallowed a bit at the "we" part. I had a feeling that the whole school knew I was coming. That would mean even more stares. And since I inherited Rene's beauty that's even more stares. (A/N: I don't mean to make her sound vain but since she is special and all she is pretty)

"Here is your schedule. Have a nice day."

"Thanks." I stepped back outside and walked over to an empty bench in the sun. It was a bit damp but I didn't care. I looked over my schedule and tried to memorize it. The school wasn't very big so it wouldn't be hard to find my classes. After I looked it over I just sat back and closed my eyes. I started to think. I couldn't help but think of that sweet little boy. I wondered why he was so sad. He just seemed so innocent. Hopefully I will get a chance to see him again. Maybe I could go back to the orphanage sometime. Then I thought of a book I read not long ago. "A Walk to Remember" Jamie had gone to the orphanage a lot too. Now I sounded like Jamie. It was a really good book actually but it made me want to cry when Jamie died.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley, aren't you new here?" I was yet again pulled out of my thinking bubble. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Yeah, I'm new here. I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella."

"Oh okay. Do you need help finding your classes?"

"Um sure, if you want." And with that she grabbed my hand and walked away chattering as if we were life long friends. I easily tuned her out and just nodded along with her.

That was basically how the whole first day went. I met some other people. Mike, who seemed to be my own personal stalker. Lauren, who seemed to be my enemy for some strange reason. And Angela, who seemed like a nice girl who didn't pry into other people's business. I also heard people talking around the halls as I passed them. They kept saying things like. "She looks like a Cullen." Or just the word Cullen. I wondered who these Cullens seemed to be. I guess they weren't there today. Oh well it's not like whether their being here or not is going to change my life I thought.(A/N: ha ha yeah right…..)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day I woke up with the sound of rain pouring down my window. I sighed as I got out of bed. Today is not a good day. I thought. (A/N: I was going to have some more sunny days go by just so I could have more chapters but I wanted her to meet Edward.) After I took a shower and changed I went downstairs for some breakfast. I had been able to grocery shop after I got back from the orphanage so we had plenty of food. I went and got a bowl of cereal and stated eating. I did everything slowly just so I didn't have to go out in the rain any sooner. But I was going to be late if I didn't leave soon so I went and brushed my teeth and started out into the rain.

I arrived just as the first bell rang. There was a shiny silver volve in the parking lot. It hadn't been there yesterday. I guess that must be the Cullen's car. I didn't have much time so I tried to hurry out of the parking lot to my next class without tripping.

My first classes were uneventful. Jessica talked to me most of the class and Mike followed me around asking if I needed help with my bags. Oh yes. It was a good day indeed I thought sarcastically. As I walked through the halls I felt everyone starring at me. It made me self conscious so I basically ran through the halls.

Finally it was lunch time. That meant I was half way done with school which meant the sooner I could get home to a nice warm shower. I was basically drenched and freezing. So much for warm sunny days I thought. Once I got my lunch tray I went and sat over by Jessica and Mike with their friends. Something was bugging me. It just felt like I was depressed. Well not me specifically but someone around me. I turned in the direction it was coming from. There was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had messy brown hair and pale features. But it was his eyes that caught me. They seemed to show an eternal unhappiness or depression. They seemed to swallow me whole. I silently wondered why this boy could be so sad. Then I noticed that there was four more god like creatures sitting with him. These must be the Cullens. I could see why people thought we were related. I also had pale features but I wasn't quite as beautiful. Just then the bell rang so I got up to go to my next class. Biology.

As I went to sit in my seat I noticed that it was next to the boy I had seen earlier. It also seemed colder so I left my jacket on rather than take it off. The room seemed darker than usual. I guess one of the light bulbs broke. After I had sat down I stared absentmindedly at my desk. Then I heard a soft voice speak. It took me a minute to realize that the voice was speaking to me. I turned towards the voice to see that it was my lab partner next to me.

"Um, I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said, hello I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan."

"Yes. That's me, but I prefer to be called Bella." Just then class started and we all looked towards the front. (A/N: The reason why Edward doesn't react to her blood is because of it being dark and all. I'll explain later.)

"Today class, we are watching a movie." Mr. Banner said. Then he moved to turn off the lights. I subconsciously pulled my jacket closer. As soon as he turned off the lights it felt like electricity was flowing through me and I seemed more aware of Edward. I also had the feeling of being see-through. As if I wasn't a solid being. I got that feeling a lot when I was in the dark. But I decided to ignore that feeling.

After the movie was over and the lights were on I slowly relaxed and sat up straighter. So did Edward. Then the bell rang and I went to get my bag. When I turned to leave and I saw Edward get up. I thought he was going to just leave but instead he turned towards me.

"Do you want me to show you to your next class?" Well since it is a small school and I've been here a day already I'm sure I could've found my way but I wanted to ask him a question.

"Sure. Thanks" With that he picked up my bag for me and walked out the door, with me trailing behind. Leaving a very disappointed Mike behind. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Um, I don't mean to sound blunt but can I ask you a question?" He seemed a bit surprised and his eyes narrowed a bit but he nodded. I chickened out and changed my question. "So how many people are in your family?" Well that's a stupid question I thought.

"That isn't very blunt. There are seven people, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and myself."

"Oh, can I ask one more question?"

"Only if I can ask one first." He said. What could possibly be interesting about me? "Sure go ahead."

"Why did you decide to move to Forks?"

"Well it just seemed like I was supposed to. Rene had gotten remarried and she didn't seem to want me." Oops, I had said too much.

"Oh I see. I believe it's your turn to ask."

"Um, I know it sounds weird but, Do you feel depressed or sad or something for some reason? Wait no that came out weird I mean….." I was stumped, he just seemed sad and I wanted to know why.

His face went a bit rigid and he frowned. "I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about." With that he handed me my bag and walked away. That was unnecessary I thought. Then I walked into the doors leading to the gym. Oh Joy, I thought.

Okay: I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. To make up for taking for ever. If you want another chapter soon you better review. I rely on reviews a lot. If it wasn't for reviews I wouldn't have even wrote this story in the first place. So if you want another chapter review. You can ask me questions and such if you didn't get something in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh how I hated gym. I knew that I was no good at it, especially with my clumsiness. It was even worse trying to play basketball while thinking. I didn't get Edward at all. First he seemed all depressed or sad. Then there was the whole electric shock thing. He seemed like the perfect gentleman one minute then the next he is rude. I did not understand him at all. I turned around, "Look out!" then something big and hard hit my head. Then everything went black.

"Ow." I sighed as I put my hand on my now swelling bump on my head.

"Careful now, dear. Get up slowly." Said the nurse.

"What happened tome?" I wondered aloud.

"I believe a basketball came down on your head. It was just hard enough to knock you out."

"Oh I guess I've never been good at sports anyway."

"Here is some Tylenol, if you like, you can go home and rest. You hit your head really hard."

"I think I will. Do I need to sign out or anything?'

"No, since school is almost over anyway you can just leave."

"Ok, thanks." I got up off the old white cot and made to leave for the door, I got up a little too quickly and started to wobble. The nurse caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Oh dear, are you ok? Should I have someone come help you?"

"Ph no, I'll be fine. I just got up to fast." She gave me an unsure look but shrugged it off.

"OK, you be careful now." I slowly got back up and made my way towards the door. I opened it and walked out. My vision wasn't to clear, but I could just barely make out my truck in the parking lot. As I slowly made my way towards it I could see the shiny volve parked a few spaces down. It looked like someone was in there probably listening to music or something. But I wasn't sure. I was almost to my truck when my vision totally fogged up and my head ached really badly. My knees buckled and I just kneeled in the middle of the parking lot, soaked, and bent over in pain. I was in to much pain to notice at the time but suddenly somebody was behind me. The pain was so intense that I felt like collapsing. I could've cared less whether somebody was behind me or not. Then I felt myself being lifted up. Then everything went black again.

When I woke up for the second time I heard some annoying beeping in the background. I also heard some people talking.

"But Carlisle I doubt that it's normal for any human to be able to recover like this. It just isn't normal!"

"I know Edward. It seems that her tissues and membrane multiply fast enough that it speeds up the whole recovery process."

"But it was just a hit on the head! Why would it cause her that much pain?"

"No it wasn't just a hit on the head. It was a concussion. And if her body can recover as fast as it shows than it would cause her 5 times as much pain as it would any normal person." (A: N/ for all of you doctor type knowing people I'm sorry. To tell you the truth I don't even know what a true concussion is.)

I opened my eyes and groaned softly. The talking immediately stopped. I looked up and saw Edward and another man beside my bed. The other man must have been related to Edward because he also looked unbelievably gorgeous.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Carlisle your doctor. How are you feeling?"

"Um, I'm fine I guess. But I am puzzled a bit as to why I am in the hospital?

"Don't you remember? You hit your head and caused a concussion."

"Oh yeah." It all slowly came back. Then I thought back to when somebody picked me up. "Wait, then who was the person who picked me up?" I slowly looked up from Edward to Carlisle.

"Well Edward was in his car and he saw you fall so he brought you here." I looked at Edward and he slowly looked down.

"Thank you Edward you saved my life." (A: N/ sorry if it's a bit cheesy.)

"Your welcome." He smiled. Carlisle looked back and forth between me and Edward and seemed to be a bit smug. Edward's face went a bit rigid.

"When may I go home doctor Cullen?"

"Please call me Carlisle. And you may leave by tomorrow. There are still a few tests I wanted to run before you left."

"OK, I'm tired so I guess I'll just go to sleep for now. Thanks again Edward." I smiled. Then they left as I laid back and closed my eyes. I was trying to figure out what I had heard. If I had heard right, there was something abnormal about me. I always knew I was a bit different. This was just a confirm nation. I soon fell asleep shortly after.

It was about mid afternoon when Carlisle finally let me go. He said that I was absolutely fine. But if I felt sick or started hurting to come back. I still had not forgotten what I had heard earlier. Edward had been there the whole time I was at the hospital. Either talking to Carlisle or standing from a far. I wasn't complaining.

Since it was the afternoon already I decided to just skip school. I wasn't quite ready for it yet. I still didn't know who had thrown the basketball that hit me. That bugged me a bit.

I basically just did laundry and cleaned up the house a bit for a while. When that was all done I started on my homework. When I was finished on that I went and found my old Weathering Heights book and started reading that. It was a while before Charlie got home and I had already made dinner so we ate quickly. He seemed really tired so I think he was really out of it. He just went and watched the game after dinner so I went upstairs to my room to go to bed early. My head had started hurting so I had to take some Tylenol. After that I fell straight to sleep.

I don't really like the way I ended that chapter. I couldn't find the right place to end it. I'm sorry it's so short. It is one in the morning I'll try to write another chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I will try to make this long since I will not be able to update for a while. It's Spring Break!!!!! I will be skiing and camping and four wheeling and also in California! So I'm sorry I'll write while I am traveling.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any other books in the world

The next day at school I heard the gossip. No doubt from Jessica or some one. She will probably be talking to me all day about what happened. There was one good thing about the gossip though. I found out who had thrown the basketball. Lauren. No surprise there. I think she hated me. Just the way she glared at me as if she could kill me with her stare. I wondered what I ever did to her.

As I assumed Jessica followed me around all day and made me tell her every little detail about what happened. I didn't think it was that big of deal but I guess here in Forks anything is a big deal. I had better remember that before I did anything else clumsy. I didn't see Edward all day. Or any of his siblings for that matter. When I asked Jessica she said that they had gone on a camping trip. She seemed a bit suspicious when I asked about Edward. But I shrugged it off. Besides listening to gossip and watching Jessica babble the rest of school was uneventful. Forks was going to kill me with boredom. But if action meant that I was going to get hurt then I really didn't need action.

After School was finally over I went over to my truck. As I turned the corner I saw someone leaning up against it. As I got closer I saw that it was Mike. I sighed. He was never going to stop bugging me was he?

"Hey Mike. What's up?"

"Hey babe. I just had a question." I think I had a pretty good idea what his question was going to be.

"What do you say we go out? We could go to a movie or something. Then we could go to dinner. If you don't want to go to the movie there is always the beach. It's still pretty warm. Or there is even my house if you don't like being outside. My parents are out of town." He smiled in a way that he probably thought was seductive. And leaned up towards me, trapping me against the side of my truck. His face was within inches of mine. Oh boy. I thought. I didn't have anytime to answer when some body came and pulled me out of the way and answered for me.

"What makes you think that she would ever go out with you, Newton? Now get out of here before I do something I won't regret."

"What's the matter Cullen? A bit protective much? She didn't even get to answer. It's not like she is your girlfriend."

"Newton. I promise I will hurt you if you ever go near her again." He said in a cold voice that made me shiver. Evidently it scared Mike too. He started to back away.

"Whatever Cullen. I'll see you around Bella." He winked at me. Mike was really getting on my nerves.

"Thank you so much Edward."

"Bella I should warn you. Even if you haven't figured it out yet but Mike is bad news. Stay away from him." I couldn't help but feel a tad bit annoyed at the way he said it as if he owned me. But it was a kind of cute that he actually seemed to want to protect me.

"What ever you say. I probably would have said no to him anyways. How did you know that Mike was bad news before?"

"I just pay attention to what he has done to pass girls. Just stay away from him okay." I shivered bit thinking about the past girls.

"I'll see. He still is my friend remember. I don't want to be rude."

"What ever Bella I can't tell you what to do." No you can't I smiled a bit. I don't know why. He was only trying to help. I was kind of acting stupid not taking his advice.

Just then a cloud uncovered the sun and a stray ray of sunlight fell on me. He suddenly went rigid. His eyes seemed to turn almost coal black and he crouched down the slightest bit. He started to lean towards me. I was deathly afraid. I had no idea what was going on. It was almost as if he was going to attack me. Here I was just thinking of how he was trying to protect me. As he got closer somebody yelled out, "EDWARD!!!" I turned to see a little pixie like girl run towards him from inside a red convertible. I recognized her as one of the girls I saw sitting with him at lunch the other day. She ran up and grabbed his arm. That seemed to distract him for a little. The cloud covered the sun again and he slowly relaxed.

"I'm so sorry for what my brother did. Sometimes he gets these anger attacks and he acts all weird. It's a rare sickness. I better go take him home." With that the pixie girl grabbed him and started to drag him away.

That was more than a little strange. I was still kind of freaked out. I could still remember the way he looked at me. Almost as if he was going to eat me. I slowly got back inside my car and turned it on. I couldn't hear the loud rumbling of it turning on. I was too deep in thought. I wondered why he was here anyway. I thought he went on a camping trip. I guess it got canceled. But that doesn't explain why he was here after school and not during school. It was almost as if he knew that I was going to need help.

Then what was I going to do about Mike? He seemed like a good kid when I first met him. As long as I tell him I just want to be friends I'm sure he will go back to being normal. But why was Edward even protecting me? I hardly knew him but he seemed to be saving me on a daily basis.

I pulled my truck in front of my house and got out. I had to go lay down. I was thinking way too hard. I wondered if that was bad for your brain. It certainly hurt. Once I got inside I put my things down and grabbed a granola bar. When ever I walked past the kitchen I always seemed to be hungry. (A/N: I don't know if she really does but I know I sure do. I usually just get some gum but I always want to eat every time I walk past the kitchen. What can I say? I'm a growing kid.) I went up to my room and pulled out my CD player and turned it on. I didn't know what CD was in it since I haven't used it in a while. It started playing classical music. I usually didn't listen to classical but I just felt like it and I was too lazy to change the CD. I didn't feel like wearing the headphones so I just put it on full blast around my neck. I grabbed a random book and lay down on my bed and ate my granola bar. I just wanted to stop thinking for a little.

When Charlie got home I was pretty bushed so I just made a simple dinner. Some of that pizza you warm up from the box. He seemed to enjoy it enough. As we started eating He brought up a comment.

"Tomorrow the Blacks invited us to eat dinner at their house. Do you remember them? Billy Black and he had a son and two daughters? We used to go fishing with him? I'm sure you remember Jacob right?" I was beginning to remember them but it had been a while.

"Um sort of but I'm sure I'll remember them when I see them." I smiled in reassurance.

"Ok. You seemed to get along with Jacob just fine. I'm sure you'll remember him. His two daughters are gone now so you won't see them."

"Oh ok." After we finished dinner he went and watched the game while I worked on my homework. I finished early and had nothing to do. I went and got ready for bed even though it was kind of early. I decided to go and check my email even though I was sure nobody emailed me. I just had nothing better to do. I waited fifteen minutes to finally get logged on then went and checked my inbox. Five unread messages, it said. That is strange. I usually don't get messages. Four of them were some junk emails but there was one I didn't expect to be there. It was from Renee. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought Renee had totally forgotten about me. I clicked on it

Dear Bella,

I hope you are enjoying your time with Charlie at Forks. Before you left I forgot to tell something to you that you should know. I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier. I will be calling you soon. We will make plans on meeting within a month.

Love,

Renee

Now that was even stranger than Mike and Edward put together. Why is this happening to me? Maybe I am fine with a boring plain life. I thought she wasn't going to talk to me again. I guess it isn't that strange. But I wasn't really looking forward to seeing her again. I wondered what could be so important that she wants to tell me in person. I decided not to reply to it. I didn't really want to start some long conversation with her. I just needed to go to sleep or something to get my mind off things. With that I crawled into my bed and pulled my covers over me. I soon was fast asleep.

I was on a roll tonight. I could've gone on but I felt like I was rushing things a bit. So I need to know every ones view of things. I will answer any questions about it. Also, the whole cloud thing, if you didn't know, well when she is in the light she is a solid human being. But when she is in the shade or dark she becomes slightly…….translucent? I don't know like a ghost… But she technically doesn't have blood running through her so Edward never really could smell her but when she was in the sun he could smell her. If you have further questions feel free to ask. :)

I will update as soon as possible


	6. Chapter 6

**_So I need every ones help_**

**_So I need every ones help. It feels like I was rushing that last chapter and not too many people are reviewing. So I never know what to change or to keep. So review more please. I also need a beta. So to anyone who wants to help a poor soul they can be my beta. One last thing. Does any one know how to check your story and see how many favorite story lists, or favorite author list people ad me to? Thanks :) I hope every one likes my story._**

**_Oh yeah, I think this is Saturday. I'm not very good with dates and I was too lazy to think about the whole week thing. So I'm sorry if its messed up._**

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight, but I don't._**

I woke up to early as I checked my clock. I didn't want to go to school at all. But since I already skipped before I knew I couldn't skip today. Then it hit me. Today is Saturday! I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't think I could handle another day of school. I slowly got up and looked around. It had to be about 1 in the morning. There was a slight breeze and I looked to see where it was coming from. My window was open and a few raindrops were coming in. that's funny, I don't remember leaving the window open. I decided to forget about it. I got up and closed the window. As usual it was raining. It was still dark but I could hear the rain falling against the window.

I peered out the window just out of curiosity. Two things hit me at once. The first was that I was pretty sure I could make out a shape in the darkness. That alone was enough to freak the heck out of me. But the second thing was almost more frightening. It was almost as of I couldn't see myself. But I knew I should have a reflection. I could see my clothes but I couldn't make out my face. Or my arms, it was almost like I was invisible.

I stumbled backwards not knowing what to do or which of the two I was more scared about. I'm sure I was just dreaming right? Yeah, that's it. I am dreaming right now. I am not invisible. There is no one outside my window. And I am not crazy. Okay maybe I was a little crazy. I think I should just go lie down. I went and lay in my bed. Trying to go to sleep but failing miserably. I just closed my eyes and laid there. I stayed like that for at least 3 hours. I had slowed down my breathing and closed my eyes. To any outsider it would look like I was asleep. It felt like I was asleep but I was conscious.

For a second I thought I heard my window open but I think it was just my imagination. It felt like there was a presence in the room but I couldn't trust myself. If in fact I really was crazy. I laid there for another hour and decided that I could get up. I would just take a nap later if I was really tired. It was at least two hours earlier then I usually would get up at. I sat up a bit fast and I could swear I heard some one take a sharp intake of breath. I open my eyes and looked around. Nobody was there but the window was open again. Now I really felt truly crazy. I went and grabbed my outfit for the day and my toiletries and headed for the bathroom. A quick shower would calm me down and hopefully return me back to normal.

After a half hour shower and another half hour getting dressed and ready I went down stairs. It was 6:00 so it was still really early. I knew this was crazy. But I didn't want to stay in my room feeling like a maniac. I turned on the lights and sat on the couch. Just listening to the rain pour down. I suddenly felt incredibly tired. I fell asleep within five minutes.

I woke up and looked at the old clock on the wall. It said 11:00. Wow, I was tired. The house was silent except for the light sound of the rain drizzling on the roof. I got up and walked to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter that Charlie had left. It said:

Bella,

Sorry I had to leave for work early but there was some sort of problem. But I was wondering of you could stop by the grocery store if you aren't busy and pick up something that we could bring to the Blacks tonight. If you could I would really appreciate it. Thanks

Charlie

I sighed. I wonder what that problem was that was so important that it had to be dealed with early in the morning. I was trying to decide what I should buy to bring to the Blacks. Maybe a salad or some brownies. Since I had nothing better to do I could stop by some other stores while I was at the grocery store.

I ate a short breakfast, or lunch since it was so late, and headed out the door. I got into my beautiful red truck and turned it on. Then I heard that loud rumbling sound it always made. But it didn't seem quite right. It seemed a bit quieter and more controlled. I got out of my car and looked under the hood. The whole engine looked cleaner. I noticed there were a few extra parts that I hadn't noticed before. I smiled to myself. Charlie must have done some work on my truck. I didn't know he could handle cars.

After I went to the grocery store and picked up a salad and a bag of chips I headed off towards the bookstore. But alas, it looked like some hippie hang out with dream catchers hanging around the store. I decided to go to the library instead. They had an alright library in some sense, It wasn't huge but It still had some good books. I found a few and was on my way to check them out when I saw a familiar face. It was Angela Weber. (A: N bet you didn't expect that now did you.) She looked like she had just arrived. I walked over to her and waved. It felt good to see another classmate.

She saw me and waved back. We walked towards each other. I was the first one to speak.

"Hey Angela, I didn't know you went to the library."

"Yeah, I visit it often enough. I usually go to the school's library. But I was bored today. I needed something to do and the library seemed like a good place to be."

"Same here, I had to get some groceries and I decided to stop by the library to see how good it was. But other then that I had nothing to do,"

"Oh well, I was thinking about going to go to lunch after I came here do you want to come?"

"Sure, that sounds good." I grinned. She was sure easy to get along with.

"Great, I just need to grab a few books then we can go." She went and got her books and we both checked our books out. We decided to go to some place called Crackers or something. It seemed like a good place. When we got there we were seated in a booth along the side in the back. We both got some waters and a sand which. I was half way done with mine when I saw someone else walk through the door. Mike. At least this time he wasn't alone. He was with Jessica, Ben, and Tyler. I didn't think they noticed me yet and I pulled the menu up in front of my face. I really didn't want to talk to Mike right now. I noticed that Angela had also noticed they were here. But she wasn't looking at Mike she was looking at Ben and she was blushing. I could easily see right through her. I think her and Ben would make a cute couple. But I didn't say that out loud.

We both finished out food and got up to leave. We were almost out when we heard some one call us. I turned around and say that Mike and called us and was waving to us to come over there. I turned to look at Angela and she was already walking towards them watching Ben.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Angel said.

"Just getting something to eat. Why don't you guys join us?" said Mike

This time I cut in," That's ok. We just finished. But we can do it another time." I tried walking towards the door pulling Angela with me.

"That's ok Bella; you go on ahead I'm going to stay with them." Angel said.

"Ok, I'll see you around." I said, waving. I knew she just wanted to stay and talk to Ben. I had already forgiven her. It didn't really matter to me.

I walked out and around to my car. I decided to just go home. I wasn't really up for anymore shopping.

When I got home I put away the food and picked up one of the books I got from the library and started reading. It was about six when Charlie finally got home. He looked tired. For a minute I thought he wasn't going to be up for dinner with the Blacks. But when I asked he said he was fine and that it was just a long work day. That reminds me,"Hey dad, what was that problem or whatever that you had at work earlier?"

"Oh nothing. It doesn't really matter." He replied warily. It sounded like he was hiding something. But I guess he didn't really want to talk about it.

"By the way. Thanks for fixing up my car Dad I really appreciate it." He seemed a bit taken aback.

"What are you talking about, I didn't touch your car," He sounded a bit ashamed.

"Oh really? Never mind then." I didn't want to worry him. But it most definitely was worrying me.

"Ok. So did you go to the grocery store then?"

"Yeah I did, Does a salad and chips sound good?"

"Yeah, it sounds great. Thanks for doing that."

"It was no problem." I smiled. "We should probably get going."

When we got there, there were a few other cars there. I couldn't help but wonder who's they were. When we went up to the door we were greeted by a boy a few years younger than me. He was tan and had shaggy dark hair. He smiled a wide smile that seemed to shine. It took me a minute then I recognized him as Jacob. I couldn't help but smile back, "Hey Chief Swan, Bella, we already started eating sorry you are late, you'll have to come back later." He said then pretended to close the door on us. I couldn't help but laugh. He opened the door back up and started laughing at Charlie's face. "I'm just kidding come on in. Sam and Emily and Quil and Embrey are here too." We walked in and I put the salad and chips on the counter. That whole evening Charlie spent talking with Billy and the others. I decided to go outside for some fresh air. It was crowded in that little house. As I sat down I turned around and saw Jacob come out and sit by me.

"Hey, sorry if you didn't like that joke earlier." He grinned

"No I thought it was very funny." I smiled back.

"Then why are you out here sulking?"

"I'm not sulking; I am just simply taking a breath of fresh air." I said feeling insulted.

"Oh I see. Do you want to see my shed? Since you don't want to go back inside?"

"Sure. What do you keep back there anyway?"

"Um, my rabbit, I have been working on it."

"You have a pet rabbit?"

"No, rabbit as in the car." He laughed.

"Oh…………….. Whoops."

"But anyway. Like I said, I have been working on it but I am missing some parts. Maybe you could keep your eye out for**_."(A/n: insert whatever car parts he needed here.)_**

"Um, I'm not very good with cars. But I'll try to look for some." So the rest of the night we talked and laughed. He seemed like a nice kid. I could easily be friends with him. After Charlie and I said our goodbyes we left. When we got home I was bushed so I went straight up to bed. Charlie stayed up and watched the game. After I was in bed I was trying to think about what Rene had said. I couldn't help but imagine her calling Charlie and Charlie getting all wide eyed and worried about what to do or say to her. I'm sure he would let me go visit her but I think he was worried about my relationship with Rene. He knew I didn't wasn't to talk to her much. As I thought about this I soon fell asleep. But I could swear that I heard the window open. But it was probably my imagination again.

**_A/N: If you check you will see that I changed the summary. Also, I'm sorry if I didn't put enough Edward in it. I don't really like Jacob but I had to add him in here._**


	7. Chapter 7

**So once again I have waited almost two weeks to update. And I am incredibly sorry. But I haven't had much motivation. Only two people have reviewed my story. But I guess it is better then none. Since it is one of my first real stories. But people, please review!**

Today was Sunday! I don't know why I would be so happy about that, maybe it was just because I didn't have school today. Who knows. Now that I think about it so much has been happening that I forgot about that little boy Toby. It had been forever since I saw him. I guess I should go see him today. I decided that that was what I was going to do. I quickly got dressed and ate. I left a note for Charlie on the counter telling him where I went. It looked like he had already gone to work.

It was pouring outside again when I left. I was trying to remember how I had gotten there, since I was lost beforehand. I drove around for about a half hour before I finally saw the little building come into view. The lights were on but there was something different about it. I could see Charlie's police cruiser in the front of it. Maybe this had something to do with that problem he said he had at work.

I walked up the steps and as soon as I opened the door I felt something hit me. Hit me hard. Not physically but mentally. Like there was despair in the air that wouldn't go away. I turned and saw the old lady that I had helped earlier. She was sobbing in a chair with Charlie right by her. When I entered Charlie looked up. He looked surprised to see me. I was sure my face reflected the same thing.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"I should be asking you why you are here, there was a problem here I had to check up on." I turned to the old lady, "Is everything alright? I came to see Toby; do you know where he is?" With that her eyes started to water, she choked out the words, "Toby… is… gone."

"What?!" I was shocked, where had he gone, did he get adopted? She started to calm down as she looked at me.

"Shortly after you left he started going back to being depressed. He said that he needed you but I didn't think he would just leave like that. He ran away a couple of days ago. He left us a note saying he went to go find you." Her voice cracked.

"Is he still gone?" This time Charlie answered for her, "Yes, we have been looking for him but we can't seem to find him, we think he might've been taken in by someone. We have put up a lost child notice on all the police stations so we will find him soon."

That didn't help me, a couple of days? He could be dead by now. He is just a child for heaven's sake! I have to go find him; I have to bring him home!

"Um, ok, I think I will be going now." I started to turn to leave but Charlie stopped me.

"Now, Bella, I know what your thinking. I don't want you to go looking for him, leave it to us, it is pouring down rain and he could be anywhere. Just go back and we'll take care of it."

"Ok, I will." I said while crossing my fingers. Not a chance. "I hope you find him soon, bye." I waved and rushed out the door. I jumped into my car and started it up.

There were so many places to look and so little time.

I decided to start down in that suburb a little ways down from here. I first started with the rows of shops one by one. But I couldn't seem to find him. Once I was sure I had gone through all the roads that could be reached in the car I got out and started on foot. I knew that this might not be such a good idea but, I just had to find him. It was so depressing thinking of that poor little boy all alone looking for me. It was my entire fault. If I could've just come sooner he would've stayed and he would be safe now. As I thought of this I could feel a deep thing building up inside me, it was a mixture of courage, determination, and something I didn't know. I almost felt powerful, like I knew I would find him and I will bring him home safely.

I had to brush that feeling aside for now. I was on a mission. I kept walking and soon found that the streets were deserted. But I just knew he was around here it was almost as if I could feel the sadness of him right around here. I continued on until I heard a sound. It was almost like a moaning, like somebody was alone. I could just feel it. I started to run towards the sound. As I rounded the corner I could here a large group of people walking down the street. I ran behind a corner and stood very still. I could hear them talking and laughing, probably drunk. It was times like these when I wondered why I was doing these stupid things.

The moaning was just around the corner. At the last second before I would be exposed to the men they turned the corner and started making their way towards the moaning. As soon as they were out of hearing distance I started running. I knew I had to get to the moaning before they did.

I came to a stop behind them. There was something huddled up in a corner moaning, but I couldn't see it. They hadn't seen me yet so I hid and watched to see what they were going to do.

"Look, guyssss," one of them said, slurring his s', "It looks like we gots us another one of those moaners, lets have some funnnn." Then they all started to laugh as if it was the funniest thing in the world. The moaning soon turned to crying and I knew that it was Toby. I also knew that if I didn't do something soon he would get hurt, if he wasn't hurt already. They started to close in around him and I could tell he was starting to freak out.**(A/N: I know this isn't really the time but I wanted to say this really sad true story. This little 3 year old boy got lost from his mom and these 12 year old boys went and beat him up and shoved crayons in his mouth and poked his eyes and shoved stuff up his finger nails, and killed him. I was going to go off of that for this story but its just do dang sad that I couldn't do it.)** They grabbed a handful of his hair causing him to cry out. And then they started laughing. While they were momentarily distracted I ran up right between the two men I was behind knocking them over in surprise and reached for Toby. He saw me and started struggling. The other guy didn't see me coming. I ran right into his stomach and knocked him down. I quickly went to grab Toby and tried to run away but they were all up in a moment.

"Look guyss, we got another one. We gonna have fun tonight." My heart started pounding and I felt that same feeling of power and determination. I was determined not to let them get Toby. They formed that same circle around us and started to close in. Toby was clung to me, his face buried in my shirt, crying.

The first guy lunged for me and I dodged him. Then he went and tried punching me. But I grabbed his wrist and twisted it in what I hoped to be a painful position. Apparently it worked because he cried out in pain and jumped back. He looked surprised but even more determined to get us. I grabbed Toby tighter and tried to stare them down. They again started laughing, as if it was some sort of game, "Wow hun, you know, we likes the kind that fight." I knew that it was time to fly the coupe. I grabbed Toby and started running at full speed towards the men; to my great surprise I hit them. I hit them hard, almost inhumanly hard. They all got knocked down and were sprawled out on the ground. I didn't waste my time to gawk and I started running down the street. I could hear their feet running after us and I could slightly see them in the lamplight. I didn't know where my car was but I was just running at top speed to find a car and make it stop. There was suddenly a flood of lights as a car came zooming down the street towards us. I was about to jump in front of it when it squealed to a stop and the doors flew open.

"Hurry, get in." I had heard that voice before; it was cold and dark but yet so comforting. I jumped in just as the men were about to grab us. I closed the door on their faces and we zoomed off.

The car felt darker then outside and I could feel myself slowly relax. Toby was still crying in my lap. I wiped his eyes and shushed him.

"I knew you would come. I just knew it." He said, smiling.

"Well, you shouldn't have run away. I would've come eventually."

"I know but I had to see you. I needed you. I finally figured out what you are." Now that startled me. I could see that whoever was in the car with me also was startled by that.

"Um, it's ok Toby I think you need to sleep. You need to get home and rest." With that he snuggled closer to me and breathed a sigh, "I knew you would come angel." Maybe I just imagined that, it was so soft. Then it occurred to me. I had no idea who this stranger was that just saved our lives. But his voice was just so comforting, I wasn't worried. I tried to look at the face but it was too dark.

"Um, thank you, you saved my life." I said to the mystery person. I heard a deep chuckle.

"Do you always run around the suburbs with a boy in your arms, being chased by horrible men?" Towards then end of his sentence I could hear anger and the coldness I heard earlier. Then he drove under a lamp light outside and I could just make out the face or Edward Cullen. I held back a gasp as I saw him. His skinned almost seemed to glow or sparkle in the light.

"I had to save Toby, no matter what it would take." I was surprised I had just said that.

"Do you mind telling me why you were here in the first place?"

"Well this little boy here, Toby, had run away and I was simply saving him from the dangers of a suburb. No big deal. Why are you here anyway?" He stiffened a bit and paused before answering.

"I was simply driving through town and saw that you truck was here and knew you would get lost so I went to find you." It was so simple yet I knew he had lied, but decided not to ask.

"Well thank you, you saved our lives." Then I thought of something. "What about my truck if I leave it here I won't have a way to get to school in the morning."

"I'll have Alice come and get it; she will have it in front of your house by tomorrow."

"Um, doesn't she need the keys?" I said handing him the keys.

"What? Oh yeah, just leave it up to us, we will take care of it."

"Thank you soooo much, but you don't have to. You know."

"That's ok, we want to." He said, flashing me a stunning smile. Showing me his perfectly straight, white teeth momentarily stunning me.

"When you drop us off could you drop us off at the orphanage?" He just nodded and continued driving. Then I looked out the window and noticed how fast we were going. The trees were flying past at an impossible speed.

"Holy crow! How fast are you going?" He just stared at me amused and didn't even slow down a bit.

"No more then 50 over the speed limit. It is fine, I have fast reflexes." He smiled at some inside joke and kept on driving. But I was stubborn; I was not going to give up that easily.

"I don't care if you have fast reflexes; if we get in a crash then Toby will get hurt." He looked at Toby sleeping in my arms. He let out a slow sigh and slowed down about 20mph.

"There are you happy? I hate driving slow." He said.

"I guess its fine, but I was raised to obey the speed limit. Have you forgotten? My dad is a police. You can't blame me."

"I guess you are right." We didn't talk the rest of the drive. We just continued driving until we got there. Charlie's car was still there and the lights were on so I could tell that he hadn't gone home yet. Edward parked and took Toby from my arms, he knew I was exhausted and helped me. As soon as we entered I could see the old lady asleep on the chair she was sitting in earlier. Charlie was no where to be seen. We walked up to her and gently nudged her. She woke with a start and opened her eyes. As soon as she saw Toby she blinked twice, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Toby! You're ok!" She quickly grabbed him from Edwards's arms and started rocking him back and forth.

"How did you find him? Where did you find him? Are you ok you look exhausted?"

"Its ok, he was down in the suburb down the roads a ways. I really should be going, have you seen Charlie?"

"Oh yes dear, he will be right back, he was just getting a snack." Then Charlie walked in the door. Almost dropping his sandwich at the sight of Toby.

"Bella?! Did you find him? How?"

"Look dad I'm really tired can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah sure. Then he seemed to notice Edward. "Edward Cullen? What are you doing here?"

"He helped me find Toby Dad, look dad can we just go, I might faint right now if we don't get home soon." I said, trying to avoid him talking to Edward as much as possible. I didn't want him getting any ideas.

"Yeah sure thing kiddo. Let's go." He turned to go outside. As soon as he went through the door I turned to face Edward, who had been silent through out the whole conversation. Except, when I turned around he was gone. The lady had taken Toby back and she was also gone, I was all alone. Sheesh, he could've at least said good bye. Oh well. I went outside to see that his volve was gone and Charlie was sitting in the front seat waiting. I got in and we started for home. I really was exhausted and as soon as we came home I collapsed on the bed. That was pretty strange, I don't remember the last time I was this tired. With that I blacked out.

**PLease please please review! By the way, this chapter is for my friend Victoria!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is when you find out what Bella is and all that stuff. So be thankful. By the way, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Thanks to that I wanted to write even more, so thanks : ) well, since I'm thanking people let me tell u the list of people to thank:**

**Victoria!!**

**My beta, Twilightwicked5678‏**

**Then the people who have stuck with my story from the beginning:**

**Edwardcullenmyboyfriend**

**Crystalwolfberri**

**Edwardlvtot**

**Pumpkintongue92**

**Thanks to all those people. You all get a cyber cookie! I'm sorry if I missed some one, review and I'll post your name in the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah, I thought of this chapter while listening to concrete angel. So if you're listening to music right now, out on concrete angel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and such, Stephenie Meyer does.**

When I woke up the next day, Charlie had already gone to work, so I didn't have to explain what happened yesterday quite yet. I was worried what I should tell him though. Should I tell him the truth? I'd probably tell him the truth since I can't lie without it sounding fake.

I had about 20 minutes until school started when I was finished getting ready. So I decided that for once in my life I would turn on the TV. Nothing good was on, so I just turned it off and sat there. I was about to go and find my copy of Wuthering Heights when the phone rang. For one split second I hoped that it would be Edward. Which was strange considering I didn't like him. Did I? Then the phone rang again and I jumped to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said, almost too excitedly.

"Bella?" that wasn't Edward. It was some one I hadn't expected to ever talk to again.

"Renee?" I asked

"Bella, I'm glad you picked up. Have you not gotten any of my emails lately or are you just ignoring me?" Wait, what emails?

"Um, I didn't know you emailed me. Sorry. What did you want?" I tried to ask in an apologetic voice.

"Well I assume you got at least one of my emails." Um, oh yeah that one about her needing to tell me something, and her calling or something.

"Oh yeah, what did you need to tell me?"

"I'd prefer it if we could talk face to face. If you got any of my emails I told you that I was coming. I will arrive there in one hour. I'll talk to you then." Then she hung up. I silently hung up the phone. I had one hour to be ready for Renee to come. Did Charlie know she was coming? I doubted it. She probably wanted to avoid him. Which would mean that she wouldn't be staying long. I guess I was skipping school today. Oh well, I didn't care.

I ran up stairs and put my stuff down and cleaned up a bit. After I was finished I went and did some laundry just to burn time. As I was finishing up the third round there was a knock at the door. I went and yanked the door open. Renee stood there for a second and walked in past me.

"So this is what Charlie has done with the place. It still looks the same; I guess some things never change." She sighed. I noticed that she had long pants and was covered up with a long sweater with a hood. I could only see her face.

"Well, let's get down to business. I don't have that long. Come, we'll talk on the couch." We made our way over to the couch and sat down silently.

"This doesn't make sense. Why would you come all the way from Phoenix just to tell me something?" I didn't mean it to sound rude,but I just didn't get it.

"As I was saying, I don't have that much time. So don't interrupt." I zipped my mouth and sat there listening.

"Bella, you're not normal. Not in a sense of character but physically. You aren't human." She paused letting that sink in.

"Bella, you're an angel."

"Really Renee, you don't need to flatter me. I'm no where near perfect." I laughed a bit at that. She didn't even crack a smile. She just continued staring.

"Seriously, I'm not following you."

"Bella, you're an angel. So am I, we will always be angels."

"Come on, I'm pretty sure I didn't fall from heaven and I definitely don't have wings." I turned around and checked just to be sure.

"You do have wings but just not yet, you get them when you're about 18, I have mine, and I'm over 150 years old." All I could do was stare at her in shock. I didn't know if I should laugh or be concerned that she is going mental. She saw my expression and sighed. All of the sudden something came out of her back and she had wings. They were as big as her and were a pure white. I just sat there and stared. This couldn't be happening. This can't be true. If it was then I really was some sort of freak. This just couldn't be happening.

"Now do you believe me?" I just nodded my head up and down.

"I'm sure you have a ton of questions and I only have a little bit of time to answer them all so I'll just tell you all I know." I just stared at her wings as she spoke.

"I guess I should start with how we are created. We do not fall from heaven and we don't have halos. It is actually pretty sad how we are created. I have learned this from your grandmother. I don't know how she knew. But I couldn't ask because she died right after she told me. Apparently, when a child is murdered under the age of eight, they go straight to heaven. But, given the chance, they are sent back to earth to have another chance at life. Since they were cheated out of their life. They are sent back with special protection, though and are able to live as long as they want. Only as long as they do not murder, that is the rule. If they murder then they die and are not aloud to heaven anymore. They are given wings as a symbol of an angel. But to ensure that you live forever you get special protection. You are given super human power, you are able to lift things 50 times as heavy as you, and run 50 times as fast as a human. You can become invisible, but only in total darkness. You still become like a spirit in any darkness. I mean, your body is there, but not physically. If that makes sense. But that is why I moved to Arizona, Forks was just too much of a risk. You heal quickly and are able to sense sadness. Even take away sadness and replace it with happiness. That reenergizes you when you are tired. Also, to ensure that you find your soul mate you are given beauty…….I believe that's it." This was just too much to take in.

"So are you saying that I was murdered as a child?" I asked.

"Well, yes. I was told only parts of your life. Something about an orphanage and murder. I don't even remember what my life was before. But I do know that angels are born to angels. So since your grandmother was an angel she had me and I had you.

"But if angels are supposed to live forever, why did grandma die?" Her face became sad then.

"Well, once her husband died she couldn't take it. She had found her soul mate and he was gone. She couldn't stand her life. She wanted to die and thought that the only way to die is to murder. So she murdered a child, knowing that that child would get a second chance as an angel. But I don't think she remembered that she can't get into heaven now. I certainly hope she finds my father." She sighed. So let me think straight, my grandma murdered a child just to get to heaven. But in reality she can never go back to heaven. There must be another way to die besides murder. I mean angels may be special but they aren't invincible. She probably just couldn't think straight and did the first thing that popped into her head. I wonder who she killed.

"Well, it has been delightful but I must be going now. Phil is waiting for me." I stared at her I didn't know what to say, I didn't think she would leave me so soon especially after what she just told me.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to just continue my life or what? And why did you decide to tell me now?" She just smiled and started walking towards the door.

"All will reveal itself in due time." She walked out the door and spread her wings. "Good bye. And Good luck." She said and jumped into the air and was gone. I couldn't take it any longer. I was pretty sure that I was going into shock and would probably feint at any moment. I stumbled to the couch and collapsed.

I soon blacked out and was dreaming.

* * *

_Bella's dream, this is her past at age four. Now turn on concrete angel and read. Sorry if the words don't match but this is the song that inspired this chapter._

_I was at an orphanage. It was almost too familiar. It held the air of sadness in it. It was always slightly dark and dirty. It smelled of dirty feet and dirt. I stumbled around looking for my best friend/crush Edward Masen. Then I remembered, he had been adopted earlier and was taken to a place far away. We had planned to meet here tonight while everyone was asleep. Edward and I never got caught; we had fun pulling pranks on the other kids here and catching bugs that crawled around this place. We were going to put a frog in another girl's bed tonight. But he was gone. We were going to go down to the river across the street from here and get the frog. It was up to me now._

_I ran out from our hiding spot under the stairs. I went to the back door and jumped the fence and ran in front of the orphanage. I stared at the sign. River Valley orphanage, I had no idea where that was. They never taught us anything here. I always hoped to get adopted and be far away from here. I just hoped that Edward would be able to come with me too._

_I soon reached the river and looked around. Nobody was there. I guess I'll just catch the frog myself. I jumped to the other side and sat down. I suddenly heard crying. I looked around and saw a lady. She looked about 50 but was beautiful. She looked absolutely heartbroken. I went over to her and patted her shoulder._

"_What wrong lady?" I asked. She looked up and I saw something flicker in her eyes. Like she had gotten an idea._

"_I'm sorry, you see I just lost my husband and I need help." I continued to watch her and I slowly became worried. I could sense that she was loosing it. Her eyes were going wild and she looked crazy._

"_Could you help me?" she asked. I slowly backed away and tripped. She lunged for me and grabbed me._

"_What do you w-w-want?" I asked meekly. Her eyes were wild now and I had no Idea what to do._

"_They took my husband's life so I'm going to take yours." Before I could say anything else I felt cold water surround me. I splashed around and kicked and screamed. But it was no use. I was slowly running out of air and was getting light headed. I knew I was dying. I stopped fighting it and was sinking into darkness. I thought I could hear Edward calling me. "Bella……." Then I was gone**.**_

* * *

I jumped off the couch. I suddenly remembered everything. My past life and Edward. I wondered if my best friend/crush Edward was the same one as the Edward from school. He always looked familiar but that was impossible. I mean, he was adopted and taken far way. Not to mention the time difference. I wished it was him. Then I thought of Toby. No wonder why I had liked him so much, he reminded me of my former life. Then another thought hit me. My own Grandmother had murdered me! Wow, life never ceases to amaze me. I still didn't know what to think. To sum it all up:

1. I was an angel

2. My grandmother murdered me

3. I think I was in love with Edward Cullen.

**So there you go people. I hope everything wasn't to confusing. It was confusing to me and I was the one who wrote it. Sad, I know. Review and ask all the questions you want, I will answer them all. Sorry I stink at writing sad stuff. Then I have another question. Should I have Edward be the same Edward as the one at the orphanage? If he is then should I have him remember the orphanage or is it just too confusing and just have Bella forget about it?**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: right now I am watching Disturbia and I needed something to distract me, so I started writing the next chapter. So I'm sorry if there are a lot of typos. I am a bit jumpy. I probably shouldn't be watching these horror movies. I'll have nightmares tonight!

When I looked over at the clock, it read 12:00. So it had been at least 5 hours since Renee came. Charlie wouldn't be back for a while, so I decided to go out for a walk to clear my head. I wanted to make sure that the whole thing wasn't just a dream. I made my way to the backyard and soon found a trail a little distance away. It didn't look too far back, so I decided to take it.

After I had walked about twenty yards, I found a nice tree stump to sit on. It was covered in moss and the trees were dripping with water, but I didn't mind. I was too numb to feel it. I sat down on the stump on top of my jacket. I looked around. I couldn't see a living soul anywhere near, but I had a sense that I was being watched. As creepy as that was I decided to ignore that feeling. The only sound I could hear was the dripping of rain drops on the tops of the trees.

I stared out into space as I went deep into thought. If I really was an……angel…. Then I guess, I would have to live with it. If I didn't learn to like being an angel now I would hate myself forever. I guess it wasn't too bad, but I didn't want to live forever! Even if I did find my soul mate they would die long before I. Then I would probably end up like my grandmother. Committing suicide and murder of an innocent child. No, I will not think about that.

Then there was all more so called "powers" whatever that was. She could've been lying for all I know. But her wings, those couldn't have been fake. She flew for heaven's sake! So assuming I would have wings in the next year or so, then I would also have superhuman powers. I guess those weren't too bad. If I didn't hurt myself trying to use them,. I could just see myself now. I would be running at 50 miles per hour and I would run smack dab into a tree. I smiled just thinking about it. I have problems.

All of the sudden I heard a crack of lighting and the roll of thunder. It startled me for a second. I guess that was my cue that I needed to get back. As I started walking back I thought I could hear the faint rustle, but that could've been the wind for all I knew. I really was losing it. I walked more, but it seemed that the more I walked, the farther I got from my house. I no longer could see my house. It felt like I was walking aimlessly around the forest. I was beginning to panic. I hadn't told anyone where I was going so they couldn't find me. Then I remembered something. If I truly was an angel with superhuman powers I could just run home. I decided to try it. Why not? What did I have to lose?

I had no idea how this would work, so I just stopped walking, stretched and took a deep breath. To any outsider, I would look like I was about to do yoga. I looked around to make sure nobody was there and took a step forward. I don't know what I was expecting but it definitely was not this. I had just concentrated and imagined myself moving fast and then I was. But I had no idea where I was going. I started to panic. What if I couldn't stop? Just then I stopped. I was in the middle of my front yard. It looked the same as it had before. I definitely wasn't trying that again. This just proved how much of a freak I really was. I just zipped through the forest and landed in the middle of my yard as if I had just been beamed there. I didn't know if this proved that I was an angel or a monster. Some mutated human. Whatever I was I couldn't let anyone know what I was. That also meant Charlie. If he knew, he would freak out. Maybe even send me to some charter school across the world. You never know. So it was settled. I wouldn't let anyone know. That also meant no series relationships. Even if I found my soul mate I would just break my heart when he died. So I was not going to fall in love. That meant Edward too. I just couldn't imagine myself ever having to tell him what I was. I wished I had my best friend Edward here with me. I missed him. He always knew what to do. But there was something about Edward. He never seemed all that human. I thought it was a childish thought but now, it didn't seem so far fetched.

I walked into my house and changed into some dry clothes and got some lunch. Just an apple and some milk. I didn't have much to do since I had already done most of it before rene came. I grabbed Wuthering Heights and sat on the couch. I read up until I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull through the driveway. He opened the door and hung up his gun belt. Then he slipped off his shoes.

"Hey, kiddo." He said as he came through the hall smiling. I smiled back.

"Hey."

"So how was your day at school?" I tried to keep my smile straight as I lied. Not very well might I add.

"Um, uneventful. You know. Same old Same old." He didn't see my lie and he smiled and walked away. I made dinner and we sat in silence. After he finished he went to watch the game as I went up stairs to "finish my homework."

When I got in my room I saw that my window was open. Some rain had gotten in and the window sill was all wet. That window seemed to be open a lot. I looked around. Everything seemed to be in the order I left it. I went and shut the window and climbed into bed. I read my book for a little while longer then went to bed.

A/N: I am so sorry that it is soooo short but like I said I was watching disturbia. Not its 11:30 and I am going to fall asleep so I had to just finish this little chapter. I promise


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry to disappoint anyone if they thought this was a real chapter but hey, I haven't had any real author's notes yet

I'm so sorry to disappoint anyone if they thought this was a real chapter but hey, I haven't had any real author's notes yet. I thought people would like a review. Just in case it was confusing. And I had another story ides I might work on in the future.

Tell me if you like it, even though it isn't very original. I like to think of it as another vampire story.

Edward is a different kind of vampire. Instead of killing and taking blood he takes souls. He finds young beautiful girls and takes them away to his castle where he takes their souls and leaves them as living beautiful zombies to be his wives. Bella is serving her mistress one day when Edward comes to kidnap her away. Bella threatens to find a way to kill him if he stole her mistress. So Edward kidnaps her too, to wait on her mistress. But as Bella stays with him she knows that she must kill him, for the sake of the world. For when he is dead all those girl's souls that he has taken will be returned to them. But as she watches him she comes to find that he is actually a kind person. But she will have to decide. Kill him and save the world, or let him live at the costs of souls.

I know its way different and I know Edward isn't really like that but he is supposed to seem evil. If that makes sense, and it takes place in the 1800s or whatever. So tell me if u like it. It's just an idea. Tell me what to change and If I should do it in the future.

Let's review shall we? This is the review of all that's happened. I know it doesn't all fit in like most stories but that's what makes it so good right? Just nod your head up and down.

1. She comes to forks

2. She finds the orphanage and meets Toby

3. She goes to school and meets Edward

4. She gets hit on the head and gets a concussion. But in the hospital she finds out that she heals at an inhuman pace.

5. Mike threatens her Edward saves her. Then when Bella is in the light Edward starts to act crazy.

6. Rene said she was coming and Bella is going to go to dinner with the blacks

7. She thinks someone is at her window, she looks invisible. She meets Angela at the book store. She goes to dinner with the blacks

8. She goes back to orphanage Toby is lost she finds Toby and saves him. With inhuman power.

9. Rene comes and explains what she is. And her grandma kills her

Definition of an Angel: basically immortal. Made when an eight year old dies and is given a second chance. Has inhuman power like vampires. Basically opposite of a vampire. Takes away sadness, and if they murder they can't go to heaven. Beautiful. If you don't understand read the chapter again.

10. She decides she can't fall in love. And she uses her power for the first time.

That is as far as I have gotten. Now what? Nobody knows………mwhahahahahaha


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah! Guess what!! So, I was sitting here writing my most excellent chapter when all of the sudden our power is turned off. I'm not talking about the black out or over used electricity, I'm talking about when someone is either about to murder you or break in power off. You know the creepy kind. So I am sitting here freaking out and my dad was like, CALL 911!! So I got to check that off my list of things to do before I die. Yes, I called 911. So now that you know my excuse I shall continue to rewrite my chapter after long hard working writing the first one.**

**This is a new point of view I wanted to try out so, tell me if I should do more this point of view or not.**

**Disclaimer: do not own twilight**

Edward pov

This girl was perhaps the most mysterious, aggravating, frustrating, undecipherable, amazing girl I have ever met. Isabella Swan or just Bella. She was a puzzle I could never figure out. When I think I have figured her out, she shocks and creates a new puzzle. Ever since I met her, she first stirs a feeling or remembrance, as if I knew her before. Then I convince myself that I have probably just heard her name before. But then she pops a question of my aloneness. Now that she mentioned, it almost does feel like I am alone. But I am content. Right? Not to mention the feeling I had, the electricity, in that dark room during the movie. I also noticed that I couldn't smell Bella. It was if her blood wasn't there. I was going to ask Carlisle about it later.

Then when I saw her stumble and fall in the parking lot. The protection I felt over her was immense. I feared the worst. I had only known her a day, not even that, and yet I felt the need to protect her. Once I had safely brought her to the hospital and saw that she was in Carlisle's hands I felt a little better. But I couldn't shake the feeling totally. Not to mention the fact that she was healing at an inhuman rate. I still don't know how that was possible.

The day after that wasn't much better. We had skipped school, but I had the feeling that I just had to see Bella. I convinced myself later that it was probably just because I needed to see if she was alright from the other day. But I went anyway. Alice came with me for a reason I didn't know and she wouldn't explain. Just as I got there, I saw Bella cornered by that vile Mike Newton. He just couldn't leave her alone. I couldn't explain the anger I felt as I saw Mike leaning over Bella. I walked right up to him and pulled her away, ignoring his protests. How could he ever think a girl as smart and pretty as Bella would go out with him? Not that I owned Bella or anything. I could never have someone like her. I didn't deserve her. I am a monster and Bella is a pure perfect soul.

Then after I helped her away from Mike, she seemed convinced that I couldn't tell her who she should hang out with and not. She didn't have any idea how that vile Mike could be. Oh well, let her learn. Can't say I didn't warn her. Then when that cloud just so happened to uncover the sunlight straight onto her,

It hit me, hit me hard. I could smell her blood swirling around me, a sweet scent that wouldn't go away. Just as I was about to pounce on her Alice stepped in. After I had composed myself I felt ashamed. But I knew that monster inside me would always want her blood. I knew from then on that I was addicted. I hadn't even tasted her blood yet but I knew that I would have to have some, no matter what it took. For that I was ashamed, but knew it was true.

I also knew that in order to get her blood, I would have to corner her. But in a way she least expected. And it had to look natural. That night I went into her bedroom. I waited until I knew she was asleep before I went in. I was intending on maybe getting some hint as to how I should corner her, when I saw her. She looked like an angel. She looked perfect. The way she was turned on her side, her hair lay gently across her face. Her eyes closed lightly, a slight smile on her angelic face. Her breathing coming at a steady rate, slowly. I was entranced by her. I soon found myself staring like I couldn't stop. She just looked so peaceful. Even the monster within me agreed that she looked beautiful, beautiful enough to eat, it said. I ignored it. I couldn't even smell her any more. Then she turned on her other side and mumbled one word. Edward, she sighed. It was so quiet I thought I imagined it. Imagined it or not, just hearing her say my name was indescribable. I knew that I would never be able to hurt her in any way. If anything, I had to protect her. Then her eyes opened. I was shocked. I froze for a half a second then dashed right out the window I had come in. I heard her get out of her bed and walk over to her window and close it. She stayed there for a second and I thought for a moment that she had saw me. Then something surprised her. She stumbled back and went and lay on her bed. I waited another hour before I opened the window again. She appeared asleep but I wasn't sure. So I quickly left. With one last glance back.

Then there was that one horrible night when I followed her car to the city. Alice had given me a heads up that something was going to happen so I just followed her just in case. And when I saw those horrid men chasing after her and that boy I thought I was going to run and rip those men's arms off of them, but decided it would be easier to explain if I just took Bella as far away from them as possible. So that is precisely what I did. Then the car ride to the orphanage…….

Let's just say, this girl Bella is a bigger mystery then the loch ness monster. I just couldn't figure her out.

**Hahahahahahaha cliffy! I think. Idk, I am writing the next chapter right now. Sorry I promised a long chapter but if you wanted a long chapter you would have to wait 5 more days! So you decide!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you soooo much for sticking with my story people! I know I am really bad and I don't update often and I have short chapters and I am soooo sorry. So I'll just stop talking, or writing now…….. I guess I'll try another Edward point of view. Just for you guys. I just wanted to add that All of Edwards thoughts aren't Bella. That last chapter was only of the parts where Edward and Bella interact. Not the rest of his life. So know that he is not obsessed. Or at least that much obsessed.**

**Disclaimer: do not own**

**Edward point of view. Btw: we are not quite to the present, this starts from before Bella finds out what she is**.

Where is Bella? She should be here already. Not that I need to know or anything. But, it is quite strange that she would come to school late. Usually she is a good straight A student. Or at least that is what I've heard. I looked around the parking lot. I couldn't see her old truck anywhere. I decided to give her a little longer before I started to really worry. You never know with Bella. She could've fallen down her stairs and had a concussion and be at home alone dying……. I really need to stop thinking about Bella. It's not like I can get to know her. That is impossible. Not only did I not deserve someone like Bella, but I would probably end up killing her. But something else told me that she wasn't as breakable as she looks. I don't know, it's just a feeling.

I went to my first hour and waited. I searched many kid's minds looking to see if any of them had seen Bella. So far none. I waited until lunch. If I didn't see her on my way to lunch, I would go find her and make sure that she is ok. Then I would come straight back.

I counted down the last seconds before I ran out the door. I was surprisingly eager to see Bella again. That couldn't be very healthy. I left my car in the parking lot and decided to run there. I made sure no one saw me and started running. I just loved the feeling of running. Sometimes if I really concentrated it felt like I could disappear and reappear.

I reached Bella's house in about twenty five seconds. I went to her kitchen window and peeked in. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw that she wasn't passed out at the bottom of the stairs. But I started to panic again when I noticed that she didn't seem to be in her house at all. I smelled around, but couldn't smell anything. That was odd. Again I had the sense that she didn't even have blood. But that couldn't be true. I know I smelled her blood. But then how does her blood not smell now? **(A/N: Just in case you forgot, Renee is also an angel so Edward can't smell her blood either so he doesn't know that she came.)**

I looked through the windows and didn't see her. But her car was still in front. Maybe she was kidnapped?! But then I would've smelled another human. It was almost as if she disappeared. I went to the back of her house and looked around. I could see that some one had walked a trail not to long ago. And since I couldn't smell any blood from that trail I knew that it was Bella. But what would Bella be doing taking a walk and skipping school? I walked slowly in case I ran into her since I couldn't smell her. It wasn't long before I came upon a break in the trees. There sitting on a wet mossy stump was Bella. She didn't look like she was hurt or anything. But I was tempted to run out there and demand why she ditched school to go for a walk. But I resisted. I watched her for a while. All she seemed to be doing was stare into space as if she was deep in thought. It sort of reminded me of when Alice has her visions.

She sat like that for about 15 minutes and I just sat there transfixed. Then a loud roll of thunder and a crack of lightning brought me out of my trance. I figured that was my cue to leave. I turned and started running. But about halfway I realized I couldn't go back to school. Well I could, but I didn't want to. There wasn't anything to look forward to. I decided to go to the hospital and ask Carlisle what he thought of Bella. My siblings could take my car home; they didn't need the key or anything.

When I arrived at the hospital I smoothed out my shirt and walked inside. I walked up to the lady at the desk and flashed her a small smile. Her thoughts were swirling with, "My isn't he cute. He reminds me of Dr. Cullen."

"Hello, I was wondering if I might be able to talk with my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She was a bit dazed when she answered,

"Sure one moment. I'll tell him you're on your way to his office." I smiled and thanked her. I already knew which way to his office so I went straight there.

I stood outside his door and waited. He knew I was there. He answered in his thoughts, _Come in Edward._ I walked in and sat down on an empty seat across from his desk and working space. I sat down and smiled at me. _I wonder what could've brought him here. He could've waited until after school. It must be pretty important._

"Yes, this is pretty important. I'm sorry if I disturbed your work."

"Oh, no, I was on my break anyways. So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I had a question actually. Do you remember that girl Isabella that I brought you earlier this week?" He simply nodded for me to continue.

"Well, there may be something more to her then just a fast healing system. She doesn't appear to have a scent. But I know that isn't true because I've smelled her blood before. But most of the time it as if she doesn't have blood." He looked thoughtful for a minute. Then answered,"

What are you suggesting? That she is a vampire? Even vampires have a scent. But it might be true that she is not entirely human. I will have to look into it. Maybe she is related to the wolves. If they are immune to some of our powers I'm sure things like this is possible." That was all I needed to know.

"There is one other thing….." I paused a little bit embarrassed. "Um, is it normal to feel the need to protect someone you have only known for a week?" He then got a wise all knowing look in his eyes. I tried to read his thoughts but he blocked me.

"Perhaps you can answer that question for yourself. Just think back over the reasons why you want to protect her." With that he walked away. I decided not to be persistent and walked out. I went straight home. Thinking about what he said. Did I really like Bella? Maybe more then I should. But I knew that was impossible.

When I arrived home my siblings were home from school already. I could hear all of their thoughts:

_Where has he been?_

_He doesn't usually skip school._

_We deserve an explanation!_

_EDWARD IS IN LOVE!_

That last thought was for sure Alice. Could it be true? Was I really in love? I walked inside and all the heads turned to me. Everyone minus Carlisle and Esme where sitting on the couch. Alice had her usually happy jumpy look on her face while everyone else seemed to have a look of question on their faces.

"Do you need something? Or Do you like just staring?" I said and started walking to my room.

"Wait Edward?! What? No explanation?" Rosalie said.

"Nope. I didn't think you really needed one. All I did was go ask Carlisle something." Why did they need to know anyway?

"Oh Edward I'm so happy that you have finally found someone!" Alice said.

Everyone turned and stared at me even more. Rosalie seemed to get an angry glint in her eyes.

"Edward?! Is that true?" They all said.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about. And I assure you, I have no intentions of 'finding someone'." Then I ran upstairs before they could stop me. Why did they need to know anyway? I turned on my music up loud and tried to tune them out. Everyone seemed to be excited except for Rosalie. She seemed to be very angry. But it's my business, so I don't see why they should care anyways. Right now I was trying to forget about Bella. I didn't want to fall in love. I couldn't fall in love.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok it might get sorta steamy but I assure you I do not write lemons and such. Also, I'm sorry if you have seen Prom night. I haven't so I can't say whether it was good or boring.**

**Also, my friend has been begging me to have **_**Bella and Edward together**_** so we shall see if they actually do get together in this chapter or not.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Bella p.o.v**

I decided to get to school early today. As much as I hated school, it seemed like the only safe place. The only normal place that is. After a quick breakfast, I drove to school. When I got to the parking lot it was almost empty. The sky was as dark as ever and I could feel the cold breeze rushing around me. It would probably rain by the end of the day. I quickly got my things together and walked to the empty bench. I quickly swiped my hand across it to brush the water off. It felt like forever since I last sat here, thinking about Toby. I quickly got a book out and started to read. I didn't want to start thinking about my other problems.

After about 10 minutes I noticed other cars arriving. I noticed Mike's car pull in the parking spot next to mine. Mike quickly got out of his car and start walking towards me. I sighed. I really didn't need Mike right now. I put my book back into my bag and waited. He walked over to me and smiled. I tried to smile back but it felt forced. He ignored that and continued smiling.

"Hey Mike. What have you been up to?" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Mike, I thought we already did this." I sighed.

"Well you never got to answer because Cullen got in the way. I just wanted to give you another chance."

"Well even if EDWARD didn't intervene I probably would've said no. I just want to be friends." I frowned.

"I know, so I was thinking that instead of it just being the two of us, we could invite some other people too."

"Um…"

"Please, we can all go see a movie or something. It will be fun!" Well I did want his friendship and he might keep bugging me until I went out with him. But I kept thinking of Edward. What if he was right about Mike? Well even if he was we would be with other people too so he wouldn't be able to do anything. But I didn't want to lead him on or anything. I kept thinking about the falling in love thing.

"I guess so, but we have to have other people come too, otherwise I'm not going." He frowned again, "I mean Charlie only agrees to group dating." I tried to find an excuse without hurting his feelings. He smiled again.

"Sounds great! I'll pick you up at seven!" He yelled and walked down the hall. That could've been the worst mistake of my life but I really needed to get out of the house.

During the next classes I asked Ben and Angela to come but they said they were busy. I hadn't talked to Jessica yet though. Finally Lunch came around and I went to sit next to Angela. I snuck a glance at Edward's table. They were all doing what they normally do. Staring in all different directions and not really talking. I sighed. I didn't know what to think of them anymore.

I hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation at my table but I felt Angela nudge me. I turned and looked at her. She pointed with her eyes towards Mike, who apparently had been asking me something.

"Bella? Bella!" Mike said.

"What? Oh did you say something?" I said.

"Yes," He looked annoyed, "I said are you excited for tonight?"

"Um, yeah sure." He had said it in a sort of way that implied he meant the two of us. I was just going to have to ask him later in private. The whole table looked a bit confused and Jessica looked a little upset. Before I could say anything the bell rang. Wow I didn't even eat my lunch! Or maybe I had and I just hadn't noticed. I got up and started to walk to Biology. Then Mike popped up next to me smiling.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, so tonight is going to be great right?"

"Yeah sure, what movie did everyone want to see?" He thought about it for a minute then answered, "Um, either Prom night or some other romantic movie I don't remember the name to."

"I guess that's sounds good. So who else is coming?"

"Um, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Lauren." He replied calmly.

"Wait I already asked Angela and Ben and they said they couldn't come." I asked sounding suspicious. He looked taken aback for a minute.

"Oh, they must have changed their plans." He said a little too quickly. We then entered the classroom and took our seats. The second bell had just rung. As I sat down I noticed Edward looking at me. I tried to ignore him but he seemed to want my attention.

"Do you want something Edward?" I asked a bit annoyed. I was trying to ignore him after all.

"Are you seriously going out with Newton? Even after what I told you?!" He half shouted.

"Um, we aren't really going out. If you count a group of friends going to the movie going out then yes. Not that you need to know my business anyways."

"What? But Newton said…"

"Mr. Cullen! Could you please tell me the answer to number five?" Mr. Banner asked. Edward answered quietly. That's how the rest of class went. As soon as the bell rang it looked like Edward was about to finish telling me what Mike was saying when Mike ran up to my side and said, "Are you ready to go?

"Huh? What do you mean...?" I mumbled

"Great let's go!" He said quickly and pulled me out the door. Edward looked like he was about to grab me when a look came over his face. Almost as if he had just remembered something sad. He turned and walked the opposite direction down the hall. I could feel my face fall. I had expected him to at least try to protect me.

Oh well. It was easier to get over him if I knew he didn't want me. It still saddened me. Mike pulled me all of the way over to the gym where he finally released my arm.

"Thanks a lot Mike. I really needed that." I said sarcastically.

"No prob." He said and walked away. I think he thought I really meant it. As if!

After tripping 5 people and falling down twice I finally finished gym. Sheesh you think if you were an angel you wouldn't be so clumsy. I practically ran to my truck to avoid any other "Mike trouble." After I made it home I slowly relaxed. I got a quick snack and put my things in my room. I wasn't sure if Charlie would be back before I left or not so I wrote him a note:

_Charlie,_

_Went to the movies with some friends, probably be back around 10._

_Dinner is in the fridge._

_Love, Bella_

I went back upstairs and started working on my homework. I didn't really feel like changing out of my regular red shirt and dark jeans. It was just my friends so it didn't really matter.

At about 6:57 my doorbell rang. I slowly walked down to answer it, hoping that it wasn't Mike. Maybe it was Jessica or some one. My face brightened a little. But as I opened the door my face fell. It was Mike. Of course. He had done his hair all nice and he had a bright smile on his face.

"Ready? Lets go!" he said then grabbed my arm again and pulled us towards his car.

"Wait Mike! Where is everyone? I thought they all were coming."

"Oh they are but they drove separately. We are going to meet them at the movie." Oh, that was a little different. We silently drove to the movie theater. Mike had a smile on his face the whole time. When we finally reached it I noticed that there didn't seem to be any of our friends there. I gave Mike a questioning look. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe they went inside. I say we go in and wait for them there."

"Ok, if you want." I said. We walked in and paid for the tickets. They were no where in sight.

"Come on if we wait any longer we'll miss the movie." He said and tried yet again pulling me into the theater. I yanked my arm out and glared at him.

"I would appreciate it Mike if you would stop grabbing my arm." I said. He just smirked and kept walking.

The movie was quite boring. Mike tried putting his arm around me twice and grabbing my hand three times. Each time I quickly pushed it off and ignored him. We ended up seeing Prom night. When it was over he had a disappointed look on his face. I still had no idea where everyone was. And I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Um, Mike? I think we should skip dinner since nobody seemed to show up. Could you just drive me home?"

"What? Aren't you hungry?" He licked his lips in a disturbing way.

"Um, no. Now let's get going before Charlie sends out the police after us." I said hurriedly, hoping he caught the police threat.

"Fine." He said curtly. We walked out to his car and got in. The rain that seemed promised started to come down in a drizzle. I suddenly got a bad feeling.

As we started driving I noticed Mike getting a determined look on his face. That started to worry me.

"Um, Mike? Do you have any idea where the others might have gone?" I asked trying to distract him.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe they forgot." He said calmly. A little too calmly.

"Mike, you did tell them right?" He just smirked and said, "Of course."

I didn't trust him. The rain started to come down even harder. I looked out the windows then I noticed we weren't going the way to my house. We seemed to be going the opposite direction.

"Mike, where are we going? This isn't the way to my house."

"I know, I just thought we could make one more quick stop." I really started to worry now. I believe the word was hyperventilate.

"Mike, I hope you aren't getting any ideas." I said in a weak voice.

"No, of course not." He smiled a reassuring smile. But it wasn't reassuring.

We drove a little further to a place where the rode stopped and there seemed to be little shack of some sort. I didn't know what to do. He slowly stopped the car and turned it off. The whole sky was cloudy and dark. I could hear the rain pounding on the windows. He put the Lock on the doors, and turned towards me. He sighed; the look of determination was on his face.

"Now Bella," he said slowly, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way." I gulped. I decided to act innocent and buy some time while I tried to remember how to use my super strength. But I knew it was hopeless. Even if I had learned how to use my power I don't know if I could use it without hurting myself.

"Do what? I don't think I understand." I said in a small voice.

"Now Bella, don't try to act dumb. You know exactly what I mean. You know you want me so why don't you just come easily." He reached his arm to grab my waist, but I moved out of the way.

"Mike. Do. Not. Touch. Me." I tried to sound tough.

"Now, now I don't think you have a choice. I'll give you to the count of three to decide." I started to panic, looking for a way out. I could always try to use my power. Sort of like a last resort.

"1……..2……..3" he said he was about to lunge for me when all of the sudden there was a loud screech of metal being crushed and ear splitting roar. I turned and saw that behind me my door had been ripped off its hinges. My first thought was a mountain lion or a bear. But then two white arms reached out and grabbed me. Pulling me at an alarming rate out of the car. Then I found myself sitting under a tree some yards away with the rain pouring down around me. I heard Mike's scream then another loud screech of metal. It all happened so fast I didn't know how to react. Then there was silence.

I knew my body wanted to faint but I just couldn't. Not this time. I had to see who saved my life. The silence stretched. Slowly someone walked out from around the car. It was pretty dark with all of the clouds so I couldn't see who it was. They walked with slow measured steps as if they were afraid of me. I should be afraid of him! He just ripped off a 200 pound door. It was like superman coming to the rescue. My first thought probably would've been another angel who could use his powers. But were there really any guy angels? I didn't even think there were that many angels around.

When he was about a yard away from me the clouds moved and the moonlight shone through reflecting off his perfect face. Edward.

**I could end here with a cliffy or continue...**

He held up his hands almost in a way like to show that you don't have any weapons.

"Its okay I won't hurt you" he whispered. I just continued staring. The wind fiercely whipped his messy hair around. The rain droplets slowly falling from his face. He seemed too perfect. Maybe he was an angel. I smiled slightly at the thought. Everything could work out if he really was an angel. That would explain so much. Why he was my age even though he should be really old. Why he seemed so perfect. Why he had super power. The only thing missing was his wings.

He took in my smiling face and looked a bit confused. I had to ask him. I just sort of blurted it out.

"What are you?" I tried to ask in a soft voice but it came out rather fast and it seemed to surprise him.

"Bella, I need you to understand. I don't think I am what you think I am." He took in a deep breath. "I'm not exactly human…."

"Really? That's great! Me either!" I smiled hugely. He looked even more surprised. I think he was thinking I was going insane. Maybe I was!

"Bella, I don't think you get it…."

"No I get it perfectly, you are what I am. And I'm so happy! Why didn't you tell me? Well I guess you forgot about me from all those years at the orphanage. That's okay I forgot too. But I'm just so happy." I said in a rush. It felt so good to have some one to share thoughts with. But his face surprised me. Instead of looking overjoyed like he should he seemed to be going into shock.

"But that's not possible……. You can't be a vampire" …Say what? Ok now maybe he was the one going insane. He slowly made his way over to where I was sitting. He seemed to forget that we were both all soaked and just sat down. His deep eyes staring into mine.

"Edward…. Are you ok?" I asked slowly.

"No, how is this possible? It isn't possible. I smelled your blood before but you usually don't have a scent. How does that work?"

"Wait, you think I'm a vampire?" He stopped and stared at me.

"Well what else were you talking about?" Now I was staring.

"What are you?" We asked at the same time. I would've laughed but I was too shocked. If he wasn't an angel then was he really a vampire? He certainly isn't human but was it possible that he was a vampire. I heard him take a couple of deep breathes. Frankly I think I needed a few also. He decided to speak first.

"Bella, I need to know. Are you a vampire or not?"

"No. And I need to know. Are you really an angel or not?" He looked like he was about to laugh when I mentioned angels but when he looked at my face he changed his mind.

"No, I'm not an angel. Far from it actually. Where did you get such an idea?"

"Um, cause it's what I am….. and what do you mean you're far from an angel. You match the description perfectly." He chuckled slightly. He must've thought I was boasting about being perfect or something.

"I suppose that's what vampires look like. But we could never be in any way close to an angel. You should know that considering you're a vampire too."

"I don't think you heard me before Edward. I'm not human either but I am most definitely not a vampire." I took another long breath, "I'm an angel…" he let that sink in for a minute and decided I was probably telling the truth.

"I guess it all fits. You're perfect." I blushed. The warmth under my cheeks made me realize how cold I really was. It was pouring down rain.

"Wait so let me get this insane thing straight. You are a vampire and I am an angel. Does that sound weird to you or is it just me?" I smiled.

"It sounds extraordinarily weird." He smiled. I felt relived and curious and a bit sad. Since he wasn't an angel I guess it would never work unless….

"So what is it like being a vampire? How long do you live? Do you still drink blood? Do you have any powers?"

"We basically live forever. The only way we can be destroyed is if another vampire tears us apart and burns the pieces." I flinched at that, I could never imagine Edward dead. "My family and I also don't drink human blood. We are what we like to call vegetarian vampires. We drink animal blood. And yes we do have powers. **(I really don't feel like writing down everything about vampires. So hopefully everyone knows this stuff. If not, you have to read the books.)**

I smiled. So far everything seemed like it might just work out.

"But what is it like being an angel?" he asked

"Well I guess it is sort of opposite of you. **(Insert angel explanation here.)**

"I just have one more question." Edward said.

"Shoot."

"What were you talking about when you said the orphanage?"

"Oh, don't you remember? The orphanage we grew up at? Probably not…"

He looked like he was trying to remember when suddenly it clicked.

"That was you? But I thought you were gone forever. I heard that you had died but I didn't believe it. I was going to go back and look to see if you were really dead but then I got sick and I forgot. Then when I was changed I forgot almost everything. It all fades."

"But you remember now don't you?" He smiled warmly and nodded.

"I suppose we never did get to put that frog in that girl's bed after all." He said. We both laughed quietly. Sitting there smiling with no secrets felt so right. Even with the wind blowing and the rain pouring around us I never felt so warm. His eyes seemed to draw me in. Slowly I leaned in not thinking about what I was doing. Just following instinct. He stared right at me and also seemed to lean in. Slowly our lips met. The electricity was extraordinary! He slowly cupped my cheek in his hand and then put his other hand in my soaking wet hair. I knotted my hands into his hair as our kiss grew more passionate. It was just so wonderful! I never wanted it to end. It seemed like all of our differences and pasts melted away. As if we had no worries. Then I knew. And I knew he knew too. I wanted to be with Edward forever.

**Mwhahahaha they finally kissed!! AHHHHHHH!! Ok I'm done now…. .Would you be disappointed if I ended the story here? Me too! I wrote this chapter nice and long so you better review! I'm sorry if it is kind of rushed I just wanted to hurry and write about the kiss. 'sigh' the kiss…. Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahhhhhhh last three days of school!! Then I can write chapters everyday! Well almost everyday. Thank you sooo much for the awesome reviews! They are greatly appreciated!!**

_Btw. I'm sorry if there are a lot of misspellings, I had to post this before my beta could edit it. I'll repost it later if u don't think it's good enough._

**Disclaimer: do not own except for Toby and Serifina**

**Bella point of view**

When we finally broke apart we were smiling like idiots. We slowly steadied our breathing and looked at each other. It was all silent except for the rain pouring around us. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"Come on I want to show you something." He said slyly.

"That depends on what it is…" I smiled back.

"We will get there much faster if you run. Can you run yet?"

"Probably not as fast as you, but I think I can. I only tried once." I smiled shyly

"Maybe if I hold your hand I can show you the way."

"Sounds good to me." My grin widened. In a lightening fast motion he jumped up and grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but feel the electricity of his touch. He led me to the edge of the forest and gave me a questioning look. I just nodded back in consent. Then we were off. At first I was terrified. But I soon started to enjoy the feeling of running. It gave me a sense of freedom. I sighed in content. I looked over at Edward and saw that he also seemed to enjoy running.

After about five minutes we came to a sudden stop. So sudden I thought I would fall but Edward's hand steadied me. I saw that I was mostly dried off from the running but my hair was a mess. I quickly smoothed it out. I slowly looked around at the beautiful scene around me.

It was a meadow. There was a little river flowing on the side. And blossoming flowers all around. The rain had stopped and there were a few stars shinning through the clouds. It was beautiful. I turned towards Edward with a huge smile on my face.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. He grinned

"I'm glad you think so. I usually come here to think." He hadn't let go of my hand yet and he lead me over towards a semi-dry spot on the grass. We both sat down and stared at each other. I wanted to say it and I think we both already knew but I just wanted to say it. It was just the right moment sitting here.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly. He looked like he was deep in pondering and I had pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I uh, I think I might just," I stumbled.

Suddenly someone appeared at the edge of the forest.

"EDWARD!!" She yelled. All of the sudden the pixie like girl appeared right in front of us. Edward unwillingly tore his eyes away from me so her.

"What do you want Alice?"

"Ican'tbelieveyoureallyfellinloveandyoudidn'tevenintroduceustohreyet!!"

(Translation. I can't believe you really fell in love and you didn't even introduce us to her yet!!)

"Alice now isn't really the best time. Is that the only reason why you're here?" She put on a pout-like face.

"Well I'm not the only one who wants to meet her and I didn't want to wait for you to come." Edward gave me an apologetic look and sighed.

"We can come back later Bella. If you want that is." I just nodded.

"I believe you and Alice haven't met yet. Bella Alice, Alice Bella." He said pointing with his hand.

"Oh Bella! I know so much about you! Well not in a stocker-ish way, but anyways! This is so awesome! Now I have someone to go shopping with and we will be like best friends!" she was practically jumping up and down.

"Alice you just barely met her. Don't scare her away." Edward sighed.

"Bella, would you like to meet the rest of my family?" he asked.

"Um, I want to but…"

"Its ok if you don't want to. I understand if you are frightened."

"No it's not that. It's just that, what if they don't like me?" He chuckled warmly. "Is that all afraid of? Look at how fast Alice accepted you."

"Yeah Bella. Everyone is dying to meet you. They all like you already. I thought I could detect a bit of a lie behind her words, but ignored it.

"If you're sure…. Let's go!" I tried to sound enthusiastic but my voice cracked in the middle of my sentence. They both laughed warmly and we started to walk towards the edge of the forest again. Edward quickly grabbed my hand and we were off. Alice was on the other side of me while we ran. I expected her to question the fact that I could run this fast. Then I remembered that she was sidekick and probably already knew I was an angel. She probably even saw Edward's and I conversation. I blushed at the thought.

We all stopped after two minutes. I looked around and saw a beautiful old house. It looked as if they had restored an old house to make it look newer. I felt my jaw drop. They both chuckled at my response. Alice just about skipped right into the house, leaving Edward and I alone. He still was holding my hand and was rubbing soothing circles around it. I couldn't help but be nervous.

"It's ok; they all already like you like Alice said." He said soothingly.

I took one deep breathe and sighed, "Ok, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He chuckled and led the way to his door. He opened the door for me to go in first but my shoe got stuck on the threshold and I tripped. Edward caught me with my face two inches above the ground.

I heard a loud, booming laugh from inside and blushed. Edward helped me up and I held on tighter to his hand. Everyone seemed to be in the living room waiting for us. I could tell who the booming laughter came from. It was the big burly one I had saw at school. I also recognized everyone except for the women next to Carlisle. I could only assume this was Edward's 'mom'. They all had big smiles on their faces.

"Wow Edward, I like her already. She's so funny!" The big one yelled to Edward.

"Be quiet Emmett." He muttered. So his name was Emmett. I liked him. He seemed like the big protective brother type.

"Everyone this is Bella," He pointed to each one of his family members, "This is Jasper, Alice, whom you have already met, Emmett, Rosalie," When he got to Rosalie she scowled at me. I gulped. Having an enemy this early was not good.

"Esme and Carlisle, who you have also already met."

"I have a feeling I will be seeing Carlisle a lot more the way I am." I muttered. They all laughed. "It's very nice to meet you all. You have a beautiful home." I said shyly. Edward and I walked over and sat down on the last empty love seat.

"Bella, do you think you could do some explaining for us? I don't believe we are very clear on what you are." Carlisle said.

"Yes well what would you like to know?"

"Well are you in fact an angel?"

"Yes, I believe I'm something like that. Have you heard anything about angels? I don't know much about angels myself. Nobody really told me much."

He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Well, After Edward had asked me how he thought it was possible for you to have a scent only sometimes, I did some research. I looked back to when I was with the Volturi-"

"Wait, who are the Volturi?" I asked Edward.

"The Volturi are sort of like the police of the vampires. They are extremely powerful and stop vampires from getting out of control."

"Ok, continue." I smiled towards Carlisle. He smiled back.

"Anyways, I have only heard of one enemy of the vampires. The werewolves-"

"Wait there is such things as werewolves?!" Everyone stared at me. I blushed," Sorry, please continue. I'll stop interrupting."

"But, there was one force more powerful than vampires, or at least that's what I have heard. But they are only in myths. In the beginning, when vampires were created so were angels. There had to be opposites. Predator and prey. Good and evil. To equal everything out. Originally there were angels and demons. But overtime the demons were all destroyed so the angels moved on to vampires. But I have never heard of angels actually being real. If they are then the war of which the legends are based is true. Apparently there is a war to be had between vampires and angels. Supposedly angels will win. The Volturi have always feared a threat. If they find out that angels do exist then they will stop at nothing to destroy all of them." I felt Edward stiffen beside me. Everyone seemed frozen. If this chilling story is true than not only I but everyone here is in great danger.

"So does that mean they will come find me?" I whispered. Edward's face turned into a grimace.

"I doubt it, they probably haven't even heard of you yet. Even if they were to come after you I promise I won't let them hurt you." Edward said. The whole family nodded in consent. Rosalie seemed hesitant but nodded.

"That's crazy. If they were to come they would hurt you for helping me. I couldn't let that happen."

"Well let's not worry about something unnecessary. They may never find out." Carlisle said.

"Does this mean that there is going to be a war between vampires and angels then?" Esme whispered. Carlisle sighed.

"I don't know. I really don't know." He said. It was silent then I realized just how tired I was. I looked at their huge clock above the couch. It was 3:02 am. Edward looked towards the clock too. He saw the numbers and stood up.

"Well, I really should be getting Bella home. We still have school tomorrow." He took my hand and helped me up. I looked at everyone's face and said, "Thank you for letting me come." They all smiled back.

"Sure thing dear, you are welcome here anytime you want." Esme said sweetly.

"Thank you. Well, goodnight. I mean good morning, wait that doesn't sound right." I mumbled. I heard Emmett laugh out loud before I stepped out of the door.

"I think that went quite well. They all adore you, you know." Edward smiled at me as we walked towards the forest edge.

"Well all except for Rosalie I think. I don't think she likes me very much." He grimaced.

"Rosalie will come around. She doesn't actually hate you as much as is jealous of you." I was shocked.

"Rosalie, absolutely gorgeous Rosalie. Is jealous of me?" He just shrugged.

"I didn't hear why she was, just that she was jealous."

"Oh yeah, you can read minds. Except for mine that is." He was about to answer but I started running. I had no idea where I was going but it didn't matter. He started chasing after me as if it were a game of tag. I ran even faster. He quickly caught up with me and grabbed my hand. We stopped quickly and I saw that we were at my house. I could see the light on in the front room. I mentally whacked myself on the head. Charlie! He is probably worried sick about me. He might have even gone out in his police cruiser and looked for me. Edward saw me starting to panic and rubbed soothing circles on my hand.

"It's ok, everything will be fine. I can come in if you want and explain something if you want."

"That's ok, he would just get suspicious. I'll figure something out." I smiled but it looked like a grimace.

"If you're sure. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and disappeared. I took a deep breath and slowly walked up the steps wondering what I was going to tell Charlie. I quietly opened the door and stepped inside. The lights were on and I heard the t.v.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard Charlie call from the living room.

"Yeah dad it's me." He came out of the living room and walked towards me. First his face was a look of worry, and then relax, then finally anger.

"Isabella Marie Swan where have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?! You didn't call, you only left a note, and it's a school night. How could you do this to me?!" I sighed. I had expected this.

"Dad I'm sorry, I didn't think they would want to go to a midnight premiere movie!" I lied through my teeth. Hopefully he wouldn't ask which movie. "Since they drove me I couldn't get home. It was all because of Mike Newton. He drove me and took a long detour. Then got lost and finally got here." Hopefully he would buy it. He looked too tired to try and ask more questions.

"Fine Bella, I believe you. If it really was this Mike Newton's fault then I shall have a talk with his parents about bringing home people late." I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, sounds good dad. I guess I'm going to bed now. I still have to go to school remember. He just nodded and walked away. I slowly made my way up the stairs and got ready for bed. I was filthy. I took a long needed shower and brushed my teeth. I quickly got into bed and looked at the clock. 4:00. I was about to turn off the light when there was a knock on my window. At first I was afraid then I thought it might be Edward. I quickly jumped and opened the window. I stepped back to let the person in but it wasn't Edward. I backed up more as the figure straightened up and dried off. She had wings. As the light hit her face I saw that it was beautiful. So it was another angel. I stared at her timidly.

"Hello, I am Serifina. I have come on matter of business with the council." She paused and looked at the confused look on my face. She sighed.

"I suppose that since you have barely learned of angels you haven't heard of the council. The council is the head of all angels. They are some of the most powerful angels on this earth. They have asked that I come here and give you a message. You must know of the link between vampires and angels."

I nodded

"Very well, their message to you is this, if you continue to help or associate in any way with a vampire, they shall count it as a betrayal and therefore you will be executed." So she was saying I can't be with Edward or else they'll kill me.

"Well fine tell them to kill me. I will not separate myself from Edward." She chuckled darkly

"I don't think you understand. He and his Covent will be executed along with you. "She got this questioning look in her eyes.

"I wonder…" she whispered. "Could you be the one….? No no no that's not possible…" she muttered. "Are you familiar with the prophecy?" I shook my head no.

"There is a prophecy that may or may not end the war. It is said that when two opposites fall in love the peace shall conquer and no one will be the victor. But that is just a prophecy. It probably doesn't apply here. I'm sorry to tell you this but when I report back to the council they will be most unhappy. They will give you thirty days to decide your fate." With that she climbed out the window and flew off into the night.

I jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes. Had I really just decided the fate of all those I hold dear. I couldn't figure out what to do. If I love Edward then we will all die. If I stay away from Edward I will die on the inside. The safest option for everyone would for me to leave. Go as far away from here as possible. Then No one would get hurt. But I wouldn't be able to live if I ever left Edward. I would decide what to do on the last day. If I am to leave I want all of the days I have left with him to be special.

**A/N: Hopefully this explains what happened to mike because some people didn't know what happened to him.**

**Mikes point of view**

I sighed and turned over. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I had a huge headache and when I reached my hand to touch my head, there was a huge bump. I didn't remember ever going to bed but somehow I was in my bed. That whole date with Bella was foggy. I smiled at how I had been so smart and tricked her. But for some reason I couldn't remember the last part of the date. I thought I was about to take her to that one place but I couldn't remember if I did or didn't. Arg! This is so frustrating. Why can't I remember? I just laid my head on the pillow. Maybe it was all a dream…. I bet it was. And I haven't gone on the date with Bella yet! That's it! Well I better get ready for school if I'm going to go ask Bella out today.

"Mikey poo!! Get down here this instant! I would like a word with you young man. You are in big trouble mister! No chocolate chip pancakes for you today!

**A/N: Um, if this is confusing I understand. Bottom line is Edward knocked him out and left him in his house so he wouldn't suspect anything. He also bought him a new car. Now Mike has forgotten everything and is about to get busted...hahahaha**

_**Btw: i just put up a poll. i need to know what story to start writing next over the summer. So vote for the next one on my page!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long delay. I have had soooooo much to do! On with the story…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

I woke up that morning in a daze. Did all of that really happen? Did I really go on a date with Mike? Did I really kiss Edward? Did I really sentence myself to death by loving Edward? Is there really going to be a war between vampires and angels? There were so many questions I had. My head was so groggy and full that I couldn't think. I only got 2 hours of sleep. After I got ready and ate I started to walk towards my car. My head swam. If I got in that car I would probably crash and die. I could hardly think straight!

Just as I turned the corner I saw something in the driveway. It looked like Edward's Volvo. I squinted my eyes and saw Edward in the front seat. I heard the door open and saw Edward walk towards me. I smiled. Yes, yes it all did happen. The good and the bad.

"Hey, I thought you might need a ride to school. You probably got only two hours of sleep." He said as he opened his car door. I sat down and he closed the door and walked to his side and got in. As he started the engine he turned towards me and smiled.

"You really shouldn't have come to school today. You need more sleep." He said disapprovingly. I just shrugged. I wasn't up for much talking. He seemed to realize this and kept driving. While we were driving I noticed that his siblings weren't there.

"Where are your siblings?" I asked.

"They decided to take Rosalie's car today." I instantly felt bad. I didn't even know them that much and already I was making them sacrifice. He saw my shoulders sag.

"Don't worry, they don't mind." He said reassuringly. But that just brought back the thought that they were all in danger. My shoulders sagged even lower. He gave me one more look then turned his eyes back on the road. When we arrived it was raining. Again. I sighed. The rain just added to my mood. But I had to snap out of it or else Edward would notice and suspect something. He would probably just think it was my lack of sleep that made me this way.

As we got out we walked side by side until we had to go our separate ways for classes. I had slept in a little so we had already missed the first bell. I silently brushed his hand across my cheek making it tingle and walked away. It took me a moment before I snapped out of my trance and practically ran to class.

In each class I had my face on my hand and my eyes closed. Most of the teachers didn't notice so I slept for most parts of it. It all passed in a daze and suddenly it was time for lunch. I hadn't even noticed that Jessica wasn't by my side chattering away as usual. Then I remembered that hostile glare she gave me during Spanish. It was probably something to do with Mike. I shuddered. I hadn't seen him yet. I was actually afraid to see him. That sick perverted kidnapper.

As I walked towards the cafeteria I noticed Angela walk up towards me. I smiled but was too tired to do any more. She gave me a small smile.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you were feeling. You looked tired." She said kindly. She was always caring about others.

"Yeah I am just a bit tired. I….I saw a movie last night and it ended late." I half lied. She looked a bit taken aback.

"Did you really go on a date with Mike? I didn't believe him when he said that you said you would go on a date with him."

"What?" I said trying not to sound angry.

"He told everyone that you two were going out." She looked confused. So that was why Jessica was made at me. She must like Mike. Well she could have him. I strained to keep my voice calm.

"Well you tell everyone that I am most defiantly not going out with Mike." I almost told her about Edward and I but decided to let her find out herself. She let it go and just nodded. We continued walking and got in line to buy lunch. Maybe I could just eat lunch in the library. I really didn't want to eat with Mike.

After we got our lunches Angela started walking towards the table and paused.

"I'll go eat with you somewhere else if you don't want to eat over there." She suggested.

"No, it's fine. You can go eat with Ben and them. I'll just go…" just then Edward walked up to me.

"Why don't you eat with me today?" I sighed, relieved. Angela looked from Edward to me then shrugged.

"OK, see you around Bella." She smiled and walked away. I turned towards Edward. He grabbed my tray for me and started walking towards his table.

"Edward, are you sure I should sit with everyone? I don't think they want me to sit with them." I whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course they do." He set my things down for me and we sat down. I nodded a small hello to everyone and kept my eyes down.

They all smiled at me. Well all but Rosalie. Alice was practically jumping in her seat.

"Oh Bella. We really really really need to go shopping this weekend! We can go early on Saturday. Oh wait change that. Let's go Friday after school! Then we have all of Saturday and Sunday AND Friday! Or we could have a sleepover! Then it would save us time! It's perfect! After school Friday we'll go to some of the smaller stores since we have less time. Then Saturday We'll go to Seattle. Then Sunday we'll go to Port Angles! We can get you all new clothes and some shoes!" She paused to take a breath. I cut in before she could continue.

"Um, Alice don't you think we should space it out and make it last. I mean there aren't that many places to go. If you do it all at once then you have nothing to look forward to." She thought about it for a minute and her eyebrows pulled down.

"I suppose you're right. But we need to go at least Saturday. Then maybe the sleepover?" She questioned.

"Maybe. I'll have to check with Charlie. I'm surprised he didn't ground me after last night but I don't think I should push it. I think just Saturday."

"Fine." She pouted. It was then that I realized everyone was staring at me. I blushed.

"What?" I asked. Then suddenly Emmett started laughing. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"No one has ever convinced Alice out of a shopping trip! Wow Bella you truly have a gift." I just blushed deeper and took a bite of my apple. Edward put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ears.

"Do you really want to go shopping with Alice?"

"Of course she does!" Alice practically yelled with her arms folded. "Isn't that right Bella?"

"Um, yeah I don't mind." I said meekly and took another bite of my apple. It was strange being the only one to eat

"Alice, you shouldn't force her to do something she doesn't want to." Edward said.

"#, what makes you think she doesn't want to? It's not like you had anything better to do with her." She pouted. He stiffened a little and was about to reply but the bell rang. She jumped up.

"Bye Bella! We'll talk more about Saturday!" She grabbed Jasper's hand and they walked off to class. I grabbed my things and Edward and I started to walk towards Biology.

At first we walked silently. Everyone was starring at us as we past them.

"You do know that you don't have to go with Alice right?" I shrugged.

"I don't mind. It will make her happy." He sighed.

"Okay, if you're sure." We walked into class and sat down. I didn't even look in Mike's direction when we passed him. I could feel his eyes boring into my back. It looked like another movie day. I silently cheered in my head. I could sleep now! Mr. Banner explained the movie and put in the movie. Again when the lights went out I felt that same electricity. It was going to be difficult sleeping with that electricity. But I was really tired so I thought I could manage. I laid my head down on my desk and acted like I was watching the movie. I closed my eyes. I felt Edward's hand gently rubbing my back. It was so dark that no one would notice. I was soon fast asleep.

It felt like one second later when I heard Edward's voice whispering my name.

"Bella, the movie will end in about 12 seconds so you should probably get up now." I slowly rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Edward whispered. I smiled.

"I could do with more sleep but it was nice." The movie ended 12 seconds later and Mr. Banner turned the lights back on. Then the bell rang and we all walked out. Again I felt everyone staring at us but I ignored them. We walked silently all of the way to gym where he again gently brushed his hand across my cheek and walked away.

I ignored Mike through out all of P.E. He tried to come up to me a couple of times but I just walked away. I didn't have the patients or the time to deal with Mike today. After the bell rang I quickly walked out to find Edward. But I felt someone grab my arm and pull on it. I turned and saw Mike. He pushed me up against the wall and grabbed both of my shoulders holding them into place.

"Bella. What is wrong with you!? First you deliberately ignore me then you're all over Cullen! You owe me an explanation!" He practically yelled in my face. I knew I could free myself but I was too angry to think about that.

"First Mike, I don't owe you anything! Second, when were you planning on telling me that we were going out?" I yelled back, unleashing my anger. He raised his hand as if to slap me when suddenly there was a firm cold hand on his shoulder.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a dark cold voice." I shivered. Suddenly Mike was thrown off of me and I was free.

"I told you never to touch her again. Now it is time to pay the consequences." Edward said in a dark hard voice. I quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on Edward. Let's go" I didn't want to see anyone die. Even Mike. I used my super-strength and pulled harder until I moved him. He turned and we left Mike sitting in a ball against the wall.

When we returned back to the car I could tell he was angry. We drove silently to my house. When we arrived he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Bella, do you have any idea how much I want to hurt that vile Newton?" He whispered, his voice strained.

"Really Edward. Let's just forget about it. I can hurt him when I want. You don't have to." He sighed.

"I suppose you should go sleep. You really need it." He whispered with his eyes still closed." I gave him one more look then grabbed the door handle and jumped out into the rain. I took one last glance at him then he zoomed off down the street. I just shook my head and went inside. He was right. I did need my sleep. I was exhausted. I put my things down and collapsed on the couch.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. I just wanted to write something before I left. I might write one more chapter before I leave again. We'll see. Oh yeah don't forget to vote on my poll for another story!Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey wonderful people and beautiful world!! I have reached over 100!! Reviews!! Yeah!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you. I didn't think I was going to have time to write another chapter but now thanks to your reviews I will write one more chapter before my many travels! Thanks again!!**

**disclaimer: don't own**

I opened my eyes. The room looked different but the same. I couldn't remember what time it was or the date. But I didn't pay attention to that. I looked around. The house was quiet but I could almost feel a presence. Something moved in the shadows.

"Hello….. um, Charlie? Are you there?" I called out weakly. The shadows moved around behind the couch. That's when I realized I was still on the couch. I got off quickly and started to move towards the door. Then suddenly, the shadow was in front of me, knocking me to the ground. I hit the floor with a thump and looked up to see the shadow again coming towards me.

"Are you Isabella Marie Swan? An angel?" It said in a deep cold voice. I didn't answer for a minute then I silently nodded.

"Then it is my job, Isabella to see that you are destroyed." My eyes widened even more as he came within two feet of me. I saw this coming. If I fought back then they would find a way to Edward. I could never live if I knew that Edward was harmed because of me. I felt my heart thumping against my ribs as I whispered.

"Who are you?" he chuckled darkly.

"Your worst nightmare." He whispered before he bent down about to sink his fangs into my neck when the door burst open. He was knocked to the ground with a thud and two big masses flew over the couch, tipping it over. Their movements were so fast that I couldn't tell who was winning. I just heard crashes as things broke and small grunts as each of them were hit. I watched in horror as I realized that it was Edward who was tangled up with that horrible man, or thing, or vampire, whatever. For one split second they seemed to be in slow motion as I saw Edward's face. I saw each detail in his face. Then our eyes connected for one second and then time stopped. Or at least it felt as if time had stopped.

The other shadow's arm reached over and ripped at Edward's arm. He ripped hard enough that it came off. He slowly pulled MY Edward apart. Killing him. Tearing each part slowly, almost dramatic.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed. The other vampire just got a look in his eye as he continued to hurt Edward. I ran towards them, still yelling his name. Then the vampire took out a match so quickly I didn't see it and threw it on Edward.

"Your next my dear Isabella." He whispered before he flew out the window. I ran to Edward and started crying. Screaming his name.

"NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. EDWARD! COME BACK!" I yelled through sobs, my hands holding my face as the tears continually fell. "No….Edward…please…don't go..."

"Bella? Bella wake up, I think you were having a nightmare." I slowly opened my eyes. I was no longer on the floor alone with Edward's burning body. But that didn't mean it didn't happen. I looked around and saw Charlie's face. He looked extremely worried.

"Are you okay Bella? You were yelling and sobbing."

"Yeah, Um, I think I'm going for a walk." My voice broke on the last word. He seemed worried and confused. He probably didn't know what to do and he just nodded.

"Just don't be gone for too long, it is getting pretty dark." I was already out the door by the time he finished his sentence. I ran through the trees as fast as I could. Almost as fast as if that dark clocked stranger was chasing me. I ran and ran. Soon I came to the little clearing with a small lawn and a big house. I smoothed out my shirt and took a long needed breath. I walked up to the door and knocked twice. About two seconds later the door opened and revealed Esme. At first she looked surprised, which quickly turned to happiness.

"Oh, hello Bella dear. What can I do for you?" She smiled. I tried to smile back but it turned to a grimace.

"Um, is Edward here? I would like to speak with him please?" My voice was quiet and it broke twice though out the sentence. Her eyes turned to concern as she held the door open for me.

"Of course, he is in his room. Are you well?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Thank you." I quickly moved towards the stairs and ran up the steps. Just as I reached the top I realized I didn't know where his room was. I was about to turn around and ask when the pixie like girl, I believe her name was Alice, popped up right in front of me.

"Edward's room is down this way. Come on, I'll show you." She grabbed my arm and rubbed it soothingly. That calmed me a little. I didn't want to ask why she knew I needed to be calmed, just went with it. When we reached the door to his room she let go of my arm. I could hear soft jazz music coming from the room.

"Here you go; you can just walk right in. And Bella, relax." She whispered the last part and disappeared. I took one more deep breath and opened Edward's door. He looked like a god, His perfect marble face sculpted into a mask of relaxation. He seemed to be just closing his eyes and listening to the music. I don't think he heard me come in. But I was sure that my scent would alert him. His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.

"Bella?" He said. Then I couldn't stop myself. Just the sight of him was hard to resist, but when I heard his voice it threw me over the edge. I jumped and hugged him. So tight it would've chocked another person. I started to sob; once I started I couldn't stop. It was only a terrible nightmare! My angel was not dead! Yet…. No, I had to stop thinking like that. Everything will be fine. I will figure out a way to keep him safe and still be with him. I know it was selfish to stay with him when I was putting him in danger but I wouldn't be able to live if I wasn't with him.

At first he acted surprised and confused but he hugged me back and tried to comfort me.

"Shhh, Bella. What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" His tone grew sharp on the last part. I just shook my head no, which was buried into his chest. I continued to cry and slowly I began to gain control of myself, just enough to finally look at him. His eyes were filled with confusion and worry. I mentally slapped myself on the head. I have caused him all this worry just because I couldn't control my emotions! But it would cause him a real reason to worry if he knew why I was crying. I couldn't tell him. I had to protect him! His hands moved from around my waist to the sides of my face. He gently took my head in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Now Bella, tell me exactly what happened." He said slowly, in a soothing tone. I sniffed twice and he wiped the few tears left on my face off.

"Oh Edward! I just overreacted to something small and stupid." I tried to make it sound ridiculous but my voice cracked. He just glared at me.

"Fine, ok I went inside after you dropped me off and I went to take a nap like you suggested and had this terrible nightmare!" I said in one quick breath. He seemed to think about it for a minute. Then suddenly we were on his couch. He hugged me close to his chest and soothingly rubbed my arms and brushed the hair out of my face. I still couldn't help but feel the burn where his skin touched me.

"Can you tell me exactly what the dream was about?" I just nodded no. I couldn't tell him and I couldn't even talk about it without breaking down. We sat there for a while. He held me close as I cried my final tears and sniffed my nose. The music had gone on to a couple different songs.

"I guess I should be getting home, Charlie will be looking for me, I told him I was going for a walk." He just nodded and we slowly got up. I was about to turn away when he pulled me to his chest one more time. He grabbed my face in his hands a kissed me. My head twirled as I felt his lips against mine. I was about to put my hands in his hair when he suddenly pulled back. I sucked in a deep breath and our foreheads touched.

"Bella, you know that you can tell me anything." He whispered.

"I know." I whispered back. Then our lips touched again and my head spun. I twirled my hands through his hair and he held my face in his cold hands. I soon needed a breath and we pulled back.

"Good." He whispered a smile on his face. He grabbed my waist and we ran down the stairs and out the door in a flash. He knew I could run myself but he threw me on his back anyway and ran back to my house. The air was even more exhilarating with Edward. He ran really fast and the wind whipped around us. We soon reached my house and he stopped right to the sidewalk. I climbed down and looked at Edward.

"Um, do you think you could come in my room later? Uh, no that doesn't sound right. I mean, I, I'm just a little afraid about having that nightmare again and it's easier when your with me." I whispered towards the end, not meeting his gaze. I finally looked up. He had a crooked smile on his face.

"See you in a little then." He whispered and disappeared.

**I'm sorry if this is confusing, if you have any questions I will answer them. This is only part one but I thought It was pretty good for having been done at 1:00 at night, or morning or whatever.**

**I'm sorry! my wonderful beta didn't have enough time to edit this chapter soon enough so i will try and write another chapter soon. but i leave again for two weeks this saturday so we will see :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people! So here is the part two of the other chapter. If I can I will post this before I leave again. This time for TWO WEEKS!! So I'm sorry I'm always gone! I didn't think I would be this busy. Btw, I'm sorry Victoria! We will have another party when we are both actually here!!**

**Disclaimer: do not own.**

I walked in silently and tried to sneak past Charlie to the stairs but he caught me half way.

"Hey Bella, are you okay? You didn't seem alright when you left." He said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah Dad its fine. I just had a bad dream and I needed some time to think about it. I'm fine now though." I smiled a half smile. He looked relieved.

"Oh okay, did you eat? You looked like you had just fallen asleep after school."

"No, but I'm not hungry. I had a big lunch. I think I'm going to just go to bed and work on my homework." I started to inch towards the stairs.

"Okay, goodnight then." He smiled and walked towards the couch. For a split second I wanted to stop him. I was afraid that the dark figure would come after him too, but then I remembered that it was just a dream. Instead I just walked up the stairs.

When I got to my room I grabbed my things and went to the bathroom. After a very fast shower and a quick brushing of the teeth I practically ran to my room. It was dark and my hand missed the light switch. So I couldn't see where I was going and tripped over some unknown object and stubbed my toe.

"Shoot! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I half whispered jumping up and down, clutching my toe. I heard a quiet chuckle that seemed to sound all around me.

"Edward?" I whispered. As if it could be anyone else…

"Yes?" He whispered behind me and I felt myself being enveloped into his arms and wisped onto my bed. The action surprised me and blew my breath away even though he didn't do it roughly. I searched the darkness for his face. When I couldn't find it I reached out my hand and found it. His face was ice cold and hard but it was as smooth as marble. He too reached out and took my face in his hand.

"Hey," I whispered, "I missed you." I felt him smile underneath my hand.

"I missed you too." He whispered back. Then he leaned forward in the darkness and kissed me. It wasn't as passionate as our first kiss but it burned as fierce as if we were on fire. When we pulled back apart he moved around and pulled me into his chest. It felt so good, I snuggled as close as I could in the small distance we had.

"So, now do you feel like telling me what your dream was about?" He asked in a hushed tone. I sighed and bit my lip. I hated keeping secrets from him. First I don't tell him about the council of the angels and now I can't even tell him my dream!

"Um, I don't know…"

"Please," he breathed in my face, "I thought you could tell me anything." My heart started to accelerate. He would definitely know if I lied.

"It's nothing; I don't even remember most of it anyways." I half lied.

"I see, so why can't you tell me the parts that you remember if its nothing." He saw right through me. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine, I guess I'll tell you." I took one more deep breath while he sat quietly all smug and smiling.

"In the beginning of the dream I was on the couch where I fell asleep. It was dark and I thought I was all alone. But I could feel a presence with me. At first I thought it was Charlie, but when I called out he didn't answer. Then a dark figure jumped out and attacked me." He stiffened and tightened his grip on me. "Apparently the figure that attacked me knew what I was and was going to destroy me." If possible he stiffened even more, "Just as he was about to sink his fangs into me you came through the door and knocked him onto the floor. You two fought for a while but I couldn't see who was winning. Then, everything seemed to go into slow motion and I saw your face. "I paused. And mentally skipped though the details and skipped to the end, "Then, he hurt you. He actually killed you…. And I sat there crying…begging for you to come back…." By the middle of my sentence I had broken down crying. He remained silent and started to rub my arms trying to calm me down.

"Bella," he paused his breath fanning into my face, momentarily dazzling me. "You know that I will always be there for you. Even if I were to get hurt, or even killed, I would always be with you. But you don't need to worry. I'm not that easy to get rid of." He tried to lighten the mood but I didn't feel any happier.

"Edward, where are the Volturi?" I whispered. "I know they don't like angels. Do you think that they already know about me?" He sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about the Volturi. Now you will have even more nightmares." He pause for a minute, thinking. "The Volturi live in Europe. So you have nothing to worry about. If word were to ever get out, it would travel a lot slower than you think." To me it sounded just the opposite. Maybe I was worrying about this too much…. Nope, I wasn't, even if the Volturi didn't know about me the council of the angels. My days were numbered. But that didn't mean that Edward's were not.

"Maybe, maybe not…" He continued rubbing circles around my arm.

"Is there anything I could say that could reassure you how safe you are?" At first I thought nothing he could say could tone down my fears then I suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"There is one thing….."

"What?" he whispered.

"But it's not something you can just say, you have to promise me something."

"Anything…" he breathed.

"You have to… well…just promise me that if anything were to happen to me that you wouldn't do anything crazy." He stiffened.

"Anything except that."

"When I say crazy, I mean no suicidal things, or anything. Just go back to the life that you lived before we met each other."

"How about this, I promise that if you were even close to being hurt or killed I would make sure that I would die trying, even if that means we die together. I can't even begin to imagine a world where you are not. I already have had my second chance at life. –"I turned and put my finger against his lips.

"You took my line. I too, have already had my chance at a second life. "

"But yours was taken from you when you could've lived. Mine was because of an illness that couldn't have been helped. Besides. When I die I will not be allowed to heaven unlike you, who has already been to heaven." I cut him off again.

"I don't see why we are even arguing about this. Our situations are almost exactly the same. I too, will not be allowed into heaven a second time."

"But I thought that was only if you murdered another child."

"Ah! Let's just forget it, it's way too confusing." He seemed smug.

"Okay. I think you should go to sleep now. I have kept you up a while." He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me back into his chest.

"Okay, but just because we're done talking about it now doesn't mean that I won't bring it up later." I whispered with my eyes closed. He chuckled quietly and whispered back, "Sleep tight Bella, My angel."

**I apologize if it's short and disappointing in any way. Or if it's boring. I know these last chapters have been kind of boring but just give it some time, then I will have some more action happen. Review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all wonderful people!! So I'm finally back!! I only have one more trip! Then I will be back for good! Then I will write more chapters! I know I keep promising it but I mean it this time! It's just about to get to the action!! "YAY!!" so be ready!!**

**Btw has anyone heard of the Twilight sweepstakes? I entered!! Check it out at !!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I repeat, I do not own.**

**Bella**

It was finally Friday. The week had gone by without incident besides the dream. Edward and I have grown even closer through that. It would be even more difficult when I really did have to make the decision. But I would wait just a little longer to think about that. Edward had also continued to come to my room at night. I haven't had a nightmare since.

When I got to lunch Alice was again bouncing in her seat. I smiled. She looked like a little bouncing ball.

"Bella, aren't you sooooooo excited for tomorrow ?! I already had Esme talk to Charlie. He is going to let you sleepover tomorrow!! Then we can go shopping two days in a row!! I can't wait!"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. But what will we do all night? Won't you be bored by watching me sleep?" I said getting a little nervous about my sleep talking.

"We will do everything you do in a sleepover! Besides, we get the whole house to ourselves; everyone is going on a hunting trip this weekend besides me. I can wait a little longer." My smile started to fade; Edward wasn't going to be there. I turned to look at Edward and gave him a confused face. He gave me those smothering eyes and grimaced. He didn't like it any more than I did.

"When does everyone leave?" I asked Alice.

"They're leaving Saturday morning so we might as well get an early start tomorrow! They get back Sunday night." I sighed and frowned. Two days wasn't that long but it felt like forever. Alice saw my frown.

"Come on Bella, its not like you're never going to see him again. It's good to take some time off. No offense Edward." She smiled playfully. He just frowned at her. She stuck her tong at him. I had to smile at that. I glanced around at the mostly silent table. Rosalie was staring off at the window with a frown on her face. Emmett was starring at her, and Jasper seemed to be starring at his food and from time to time he would glance up at something Alice would say. The bell rang then, before she could say anything else. Edward quickly stood up and grabbed my things.

The rest of the day went rather quickly. We had class and he drove me home. I put my things away, made dinner, and finished my homework. I grabbed my things for the sleepover and I quickly said goodnight to Charlie and walked upstairs. I took a quick shower and changed and walked quietly to my room. I smiled when I saw Edward sitting on my bed.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey" he smiled his crooked grin. I crawled onto the bed and sat in his waiting arms. I sighed in content. Then I remembered something.

"So when were you planning on telling me that you were leaving?" I raised my eyebrows. He sighed blowing his sweet breath down my neck.

"I just didn't think about it. I wanted you to focus on having a good time with Alice. If I told you sooner you would've done something to change your plans." His explanation didn't even make since but I went along with it for now. I was afraid that he was just trying to make up an excuse. We were silent for a few minutes. Just sitting quietly.

"So is this goodbye?" I whispered He stiffened.

"I suppose that would be right. But I will see you in just a few short days. I will always be thinking about you." He whispered.

"I will too. Take care of my heart."

"I don't deserve the heart of an angel."

"Well too bad because it's yours." I smiled. He smiled too.

"Well you might want to go to sleep soon because Alice will be here bright and early." I groaned. I crawled under the covers and into Edward's arms again. He hugged me to his chest. I closed my eyes and sighed. Then he started to sing some unknown tune. He paused for a second.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, who is by?"

"Myself." I gasped.

"That's amazing." He continued to sing it and I quickly drifted to sleep. But on the brink of sleep I remembered something.

"Oh and Edward…"

"Hmm…"

"I……. I'll miss you." I whispered. He said something back but I didn't hear him. I was too far into the darkness of sleep.

At 6:30 in the morning my door was banged open and something jumped on my bed. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

"Rise and shine!! It's time to go shopping!!" Alice practically screamed.

"UH, Alice, the mall doesn't even open until 9:00. And how did you get in the house?"

"Silly, I can get through your windows just as easily as Edward. Besides that door key is very obvious. And the mall may open at 9:00 but it will take a while to drive there and you need to change. Besides, I promise you we will be there exactly at 9:00. So hurry." She threw some of my clothes at me. "I already took your bag of things over to my house." She pulled my right out of bed and started to push me out the door with my things.

"Wow Alice, aren't you excited." I said sarcastically.

"I know, I know, hurry up!" She shoved me through the bathroom door and closed the door. I quickly washed my face and changed. In 5 minutes Alice was banging on the door to hurry me up. I opened the door on the second round of bangs.

"Alice, aren't you afraid of waking up Charlie?"

"No silly, he already left for work." She grinned. "Now come on lets go! We're loosing day light!"

"Wait, what about my money, I have to grab some."

"No you don't, I'm paying for you." She said as she pushed me out the door. I stopped where I was and folded my arms. She couldn't budge me.

"No, you're not. I'm perfectly capable of paying for myself. Plus, I didn't even eat yet."

"We can buy food there, I'm sure they have breakfast food there." She said ignoring the first part of my sentence. I sighed; I might as well go with the flow. I would've been a lot more cheerful if Edward had been here. I started walking again, and then I saw the car. It was Edward's Volvo. For one split second I thought I saw Edward in the car but that was just my imagination trying to get my hopes up. I continued walking and got into the car. Alice was already in and had already started the car.

"You know Bella, if angels have super speed and all that why don't you use it?"

"Well right now, I didn't use it because I'm taking my time. I usually don't use it because I'm not sure how to use it. The only time I use it is when I don't think about it. I just do it." She nodded her head and went on to another conversation. She talked the rest of the ride there. We stopped by a small. Store and I grabbed a bagel. When we finally pulled in it was 8:58. She quickly got out of the car and opened my door.

"Come on Bella! What if there're lines!?" We started to half jog half walk to the front doors.

When we got to the doors it was exactly 9:00 and there was a janitor just barely unlocking the doors. He looked up just in time to see us running at the doors. His eyes widened as he dove out of the way. We crashed through the doors at top speed and didn't stop once we entered. Alice continued to pull me down the mall looking for an open store. She smirked. "I told you we would be here at 9:00." I just rolled my eyes. We finally found an open store and walked in. We walked around for about another 3 hours before we decided to go get lunch. By then we had 5 bags on each arm. Alice said that this was one of her slow shopping days. Usually after 3 hours she would have about 15 bags each.

We walked to an empty table and put our things on the ground all around us.

"So what do you feel like Bella?" she motioned with her hand to all of the many food places.

"I don't care, anything."

"Okay I'll get whatever has the shortest line." She ran off leaving me alone. I sat there looking through our bags when I got the strangest feeling. Like I was being watched. I looked around. I half expected to see Mike or someone from school watching me but I didn't see anyone. I turned back to my bags when I felt like I was being watched again. This time I looked straight across. The opposite way Alice came, there was a very pretty lady with flaming red hair and wild eyes staring at me. Her eyes seemed to darken when I made eye contact. I couldn't stop starring, like I was in a trance.

"The guy over there was trying to cut me but it's all good now. I hope you like paradise bakery." Alice walked up behind me. I turned my eyes for a spilt second to look at her but when I looked back to where the lady was she was gone. That was creepy.

"Sounds good, thanks!" I smiled and took the sandwich from her. She gave me a quick look before continuing.

"So I was thinking we could hit the shoe racks next. Then maybe some swimsuits. It may be raining but you never know when you will need a swimsuit." She got this wicked grin on her face. I decided to ignore her on that.

I finished my sandwich and we continued on. After buying three new pairs of shoes each we went to the swimsuits. By now my arms were aching. After buying two swimsuits we decided to check out one last store. Victoria's Secret.

As we walked in I got that same feeling. Like I was being watched. I looked around and saw that red head staring at me with her dark eyes. I saw Alice stiffen beside me. She looked at the red head. When they made eye contact the red head smiled. She walked over to us. I was about to back away but I was up against the wall. Alice stepped in front of me.

"Hello" said the red head in a high shrilly voice, "I'm Victoria." She smiled Alice tried to keep cool.

"Hello, I'm Alice. Would you excuse us we have to get going?" She quickly grabbed my arm and bolted for the door. I took one last look at her and saw her smiling. But not the comforting 'have a nice day' smile. The evil 'I'm going to kill you' smile. I suddenly got the chills. We continued running until we got to the car. She let go of my hand and put our bags in the back seats. We got in the car and she pulled out.

"Bella, do you know who that was?"

"Um, no not at all."

"She was from the vulture." It was silent.

"Are you positive? How can you tell?"

"How else would I have not seen her coming in a vision? They are the only ones who know of my sidekick powers." I thought about that.

"Does that mean that she knows what I am?" My voice broke on the last part of my sentence.

"I don't know, you smell the same as a human. Just don't pop wings and she won't know." She tried to smile but it was forced.

"So what are we going to do? Continue on like this never happened or what?" I was starting to panic. First angels come to kill me, I have a horrible nightmare, and now the Volturi i are here! What is going to happen to Edward!

"Now don't panic Bella, I'll call Carlisle." She grabbed her cell and quickly dialed some numbers. It rang, and rang, and rang. She left a brief message explaining everything.

"He probably turned off his cell since they're hunting. He'll check it later tonight. Now let's go have a slumber party!!" She slammed on the gas pedal and turned the music up on high. By the time we arrived at her house I thought I had gone deaf. She grabbed all of the bags in one quick motion and zoomed into the house.

"Now what do you want to do first?" She yelled while basically dancing across the floor. Wow she was hyper.

"It doesn't matter to me." Then my stomach growled. We both laughed.

"How about we go get you some food? Ah I wish I could pig out on junk food!" We walked into the kitchen and made some noodles in a box. While I was eating Alice popped two bags of popcorn and grabbed two bags of candy. I thought I was going to barf at the sight of it.

"Alice, you can't seriously think that I'm going to eat all of that." She looked puzzled.

"Of course you are. You wouldn't want me to waste all of that money by not eating it all." She gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Nice try, but I couldn't eat all of that even if I wanted to." She rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that." She smiled evilly. "Now let's go watch a movie!! And we can paint each other's nails!! Then watch another movie!!" We brought everything to the living room and put in a movie. We watched two chick flicks and did our nails. I had already eaten a whole popcorn and one box of candy. Just to satisfy Alice. As we finished our nails we both decided to watch a scary movie. She put in the movie and we started to watch it. It was about 2 in the morning. I was just counting down the hours until Edward came home in my head when all of the sudden Alice stiffened. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly pulled me behind her.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Shh! someone's here. But I don't recognize their scent. They're definitely vampire." She sniffed once more, "Wait, I smell that red head, Victoria. I knew she was one of them. She probably followed us here." I started to panic, how many were there? We could take down two but if there were any more than that then we were as good as dead.

"Bella, we have to get out of here. I can hold them off if you run."

"No way, we're in this together. I can fight too you know." She smiled.

"Let's see what you can do." Slowly the door handle to the front door turned. The door slammed open. Three beautiful people walked in. Two males and one female. One of which was the red head. I scowled at her. She just smiled. To my surprise she didn't step forward. Instead it was the second male.

"Hello, I'm Laurent. This is James, and this is Victoria. I'm sorry if we scared you. We came on business of the Volturi." We just continued to stare at him. He looked around the house inspecting our mess of nail polish, blankets, popcorn, pillows and movies. He took a step forward his hard shoes hitting the floor with a thump. He continued walking around inspecting things as if he owned the place. Each step he took sounded like the thump of my heart. I was sure that everyone else could hear it too. It was my dead give away.

"Aro wishes to send his regards to Carlisle, but I see that he is absent." He said looking up.

"He is busy at the moment but I will be sure to pass on the message." Alice replied.

"Aro also wishes to know if there is really another creature living among you. We obviously already know the answer. But there is rumor that it isn't human…." He looked up at my face and I felt my heart stop. All eyes seemed to be on me.

"If indeed this rumor is true then we are ordered to destroy it." He turned and took a step towards me. They all slowly walked to encircle me and Alice.

"Do you have proof that she isn't human?" Alice said. They stopped for a moment. But shrugged.

"It doesn't matter either way, humans are not supposed to know of our existence either. We will have to destroy it." He grinned. His eyes had red around the edges, the same as the others. They took another step closer. Alice stepped in front of me, her arms spread.

"You will have to kill me first. If you kill me then our whole coven will be after you." She said bravely. They all just chuckled darkly.

"Alice dear, why would we fear such a small coven?" Said Victoria, her high voice piercing. They all took another step closer. They were all about two feet away from us. Before Alice could respond I pulled her away from me, so that I was facing them.

"If they want to kill me they can, but I won't let them hurt you." She tried to stop me but I held her firm. They all smiled.

"Such brave last words for someone who is about to die," Said the third male, his voice was deep and smooth. His grinned widened as they took their last step towards me. Alice was struggling hard but I held her arm as hard as I could. All of the sudden out of no where something hit me on the side. The force of it made me fly across the room. I fell against the wall and hit my head.

"Bella!!" Alice screeched. She moved to run to me but Victoria held her. She would have none of that. She pulled Victoria over her head and into the wall. But in a lightening fast motion Victoria was back on her feet and was jumping towards Alice with death in her eyes. I was about to scream when something hit me across the face. I rolled across the floor. I saw spots for a few seconds before I saw the two men walking towards me. Both grinning.

"So what are you really, Bella?" James sneered. He leaned down and grabbed my arm. He took it and threw me over him onto the ground, making me do a flip. Only my feet hit the table making it crash in half. I knew that since I was an angel I could heal fast but if I got hurt to badly then I might not recover. Then I saw Alice. Victoria had her pinned to the wall. She was struggling but it looked like she was about to give up. This angered me. I saw Laurent walking towards me. I knew I needed to act quickly. Alice saw him coming.

"Bella!! Get up Bella!! Come on you know you can do it!!" I smiled a small smile.

"Do you want to know what I am?" I whispered my voice coarse. He grinned walking faster towards me. I waited until he was one foot away. I slowly dragged myself up, using the broken table for support. He saw my pitiful struggle and chuckled.

"I already know what you are; you are a poor helpless human who's stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time." I slowly looked up and met his eyes. I grinned

"That's what you think…" All of the sudden I sprouted wings! I was jerked upward so fast I didn't see it coming. I almost hit the ceiling; thank goodness it was so high. I could feel all eyes on me. I used this moment of distraction and full body slammed Laurent to the ground. He went to punch me but I quickly blocked him and pulled his hand off. If it had been covered in blood I would've surely thrown up on him. He looked even more surprised than before. We started to roll, him still armless. I knew it would be easier to overtake him if I had my wings folded down. It was very difficult I was able to get one wing in before I felt something grab it. It was James. He grinned and he took part of it and crushed the bone inside, I screamed out in agony. I tried pulling it away but he was too strong. I still had Laurent stuck under me. I quickly pulled off the other arm so that he wouldn't be able to hit me. Then James pulled my wings up, yanking me with it. As a last effort I kicked Laurent in the face, so hard that it crushed. Then my attention turned towards James and my wings. I tried pulling away. I shot my hand forward to punch him but I just twisted my wing and it made me fall to my knees in pain.

This was defeat. It was too much. I couldn't even see Alice. James leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Aro will be quite pleased when he sees that I have actually brought back a real angel.

Though he may not be happy with the fact that you killed one of his best men." I shot my arm forward and hit his chest. He flew back a few yards and unfortunately so did I. He pulled my wing with him. He stood up and held his arm a good distance away from me.

"We must hurry; we wouldn't want the others to stop us now would we." He sneered.

"Too late." Said the voice I loved, it was smooth, dark and dangerous. I looked up from the ground and saw my own god. He looked absolutely furious. It sent chills down my back. Then I saw as each of the rest of the Cullens walked in. Jasper beside Edward looked almost as scary as Edward as he looked over to where Alice and Victoria stood. Emmett walked up next to Edward and rolled his neck as if to pop the bones.

"It's go time." He whispered. All of the sudden we were surrounded. I heard someone shriek. Then Alice screamed in pure joy. Rosalie and Esme walked over towards us holding Victoria. Alice was wrapped up in a kiss with Jasper.

James continued to hold my wing. He looked everyone in the eye.

"I have to problem killing her. Come any nearer and she will get hurt." He said harshly. Just for emphasis he tightened his hand around my wing. I screamed out again. i fell to the ground again. I couldn't look up but I heard Edward gasp out in horror along with the rest of the Cullens.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Now, now there is no need for this. We can settle this without anyone getting hurt." He said calmly. But James was stubborn.

"Okay, you let me and Victoria go without harming us." He said.

"That sounds reasonable-"

"But, we take the angel with us."

"No!" Edward said darkly. James bent my wing again. I tried to hold my mouth closed this time but I couldn't help one little scream get out.

"What was that?" James said slyly.

"We cannot agree to your terms. We can only agree to allow Victoria and you to leave in safety. The angel shall not go with you." Carlisle said firmly. James stood up, pulling me with him. He grabbed me by the neck in one hand and the wing in the other.

"I don't have to take it alive." He sneered. He squeezed a little on my neck for emphasis. I couldn't breathe for a second. I half expected him to break out in evil laughter.

I could finally see each of their faces. They all had the same look, anger, horror and worry. Alice and Jasper had taken care of Laurent and just joined us. Edward's face was the one I stared at the most. It had been about 27 hours since I last saw him and it felt like forever. His perfectly sculpted face had the look of indecision, anger and worry on it. It was that face that gave me the strength to try one last thing. I lifted up my leg and kicked as hard as I could. It caught him by surprise because he never saw it coming. He flew backwards. But since he was surprised he didn't have a very good grip on me. He flew into the wall where Emmett and Carlisle jumped on him. AS soon as he released me I felt my knees weaken from over exhaustion. I started to fall forward. But instead of falling onto the ground I felt into two stone cold strong arms.

I looked up into the face of Edward. I smiled once. He leaned down and kissed me. This kiss was full of passion. It was for the 27 hours that we were apart and the drama that we just went through. When we finally broke apart I gasped for breath. And slowly began to breathe normal. I laid my head down on his chest and blacked out.

**So how was it? I think this was my longest chapter yet. I hope I didn't totally suck at writing the action parts. If you have any questions or comments review!! Oh and an important reminder. Although earlier I said that angels get wings when they're 18, I also said about 18 and Bella is 17. So don't freak out. Review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay if you notice, I have changed the title and the summary. I hope that's okay but I was thinking about it while I was on vacation and I liked this title better. By the way... Breaking Dawn comes out in One day!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

When I woke up I was still in those stone cold arms but I was also on a bed. I slowly moved my arms around trying to see what was broken. Then I moved my legs. I didn't even dare try and move my wing. I wasn't sure if any of it could be fixed.

I felt Edward move from under me.

"Bella!" He practically cried. "I thought I lost you! Don't ever do that again." He whispered as he slowly kissed my face from forehead to chin. I couldn't think for a moment. Then I snapped out of it.

"Wait, I need to go to school! Ah, what time is it anyways? It couldn't be too late. Right?" I tried to move out of his arms. I instantly felt pain, but not as much as I thought would come. He slowly helped me to sit in his lap. I looked at his face and he looked a bit guilty. I gave him a confused look. He sighed.

"Bella, it's been 3 days." He paused to let that sink in. My eyes grew wide but my voice stayed calm.

"So if it's Tuesday…. Then Charlie….. and school…. and the Volturi…What happened?!" I must've missed a lot. What could they've possibly said that could make Charlie believe that I'm not dead or hurt?

"Well, on the matter of Charlie," He began, as if reading my mind. "Alice made a call. Apparently my family and I got stuck in bad weather and have extended our camping trip until the weather passes. So you suggested that you stay with her until everyone came back." He smiled smugly, but he wasn't finished.

"Then, on the matter of school, you caught the flu and have been sleeping here all day being sick, with Alice here to take care of you." I breathed out a sigh of relief at least most of my problems have been fixed. But there was one last problem that made me anxious.

"And the Volturi?" I whispered. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should've been here. What are the odds? The one day I'm gone they come. It's as if they knew we would be gone… They've probably planned this out for a while……. I'm so sorry." He blew out a sigh, his sweet breath fanning my face.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. It's my own fault." He opened his mouth to protest but I glared at him. "If I knew how to use my 'powers' I could've gotten rid of them sooner. Or better yet, if I wouldn't have come your family would never have been bothered by the Volturi." _Or the Council…._ I said in my mind.

"Don't even think that Bella, you're the best thing that has ever happened to us. Especially to me." He whispered. He hugged me closer to his chest.

"James. Laurent and Victoria…." I asked softly I felt him stiffen at the mention of their names.

"Laurent is destroyed, but James and Victoria got away" I couldn't even begin to imagine how they escaped. "Carlisle tried to persuade them to see point and reason but they refused. They rushed off to the Volturi and warned us that we would be destroyed for…." He cut off there just realizing what he had said and edited something. "For destroying Laurent." His smooth voice didn't falter but in my head I filled in the lie. _For protecting an angel…_

So now I had the Volturi and the Council after Me. But I wasn't just putting myself in danger I was putting the Cullens in danger. I couldn't see any real point in keeping the Council a secret anymore, the Cullens could better protect themselves if they knew what was coming. I could always give myself up to the Council, but the Volturi wanted me destroyed too. I almost felt like yelling at them that there is only one me and they would have to share.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"You need to rest and get better. We can figure out the rest." He tried to sound stern.

"I'm practically already better. I can help too you know." He sighed.

"Bella, we don't even know if they were really threatening, they couldn't possibly do anything worse then send 7 vampires. We can handle that much."

"There may be more then just 7 vampires" I muttered under my breath. His head snapped up.

"What did you say?" I took a deep breath.

"I said that there may be more then 7 vampires." He gave me a confused look.

"And what else could possibly come?" He said slowly. I turned my head away and hid my face behind my hair.

"Perhaps angels….." I whispered. He slowly reached his hand around to gently grab my face and move it to face him. His other hand lightly brushed away my hair.

"And why," He breathed his breath again on my face slightly making me breathless, "would angels come?" I took a deep breath and tried to clear my suddenly muddled mind.

"Um, maybe because of me." I whispered. His face suddenly turned furious.

"Bella, I swear, I will always protect you. You don't need to worry about unnecessary things." I tried to pull my head out of his grasp but he held firm. Then I thought about it really hard and I was suddenly free. This surprised him and me. But in the process of jerking my head out I fell back and immense pain came. I groaned and I immediately felt his hand slowly grab my waist again.

"Edward, I need to tell you something I should've told you earlier." The door suddenly slammed open and Alice and Emmett appeared.

"Bella! You're awake!" Emmett yelled. He lunged forward as if to hug me then thought better of it and just patted my head like I was a dog. I grinned widely.

"See? I told you she would be fine. But noooo….. Let's all just have a little more trust in Alice now." Alice said as she glided over and gracefully sat on the edge of the bed.

"In fact, maybe a little more trust in other things too." She said pointedly and glared at me. I sighed.

"Hey Emmett, I say we give Edward and Bella some more time alone, I think they have things to discuss." She said as she pushed him out the door. Both Edward and Emmett gave her a confused look.

After the door closed Edward turned to face me.

"So what do we need to discuss exactly?" I grimaced. I let it all out in a rush.

"Remember that day when I went on a date with Mike and the day that I met your family? Well after I got home I had a visitor. Her name was Serifina and she was with the Council. She basically said that I was betraying them with associating myself with you and that they would give me thirty days until they came to destroy me… and everyone else…." I took a long breath. I hadn't looked at his face the whole time and I slowly turned to look at him. His face was a mask of calm. He kept his voice smooth as he answered.

"I think, we need to discuss this with everyone." I nodded. I tried to slowly turn my body to get off the bed but with each fraction I felt pain. "Where do you think your going?" He said as he gently scooped me up in his arms, hardly jostling me. In an instant I was on the couch downstairs facing the whole Cullen family. Alice must've seen our conversation and told everyone to meet us downstairs. Edward turned to Alice as she told him something telepathically.

"Alice tells me that Bella wishes to inform us something that's vitally important." Carlisle began. Edward was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Yes I do, actually." Everyone turned to face me. I felt my heart beat faster. "I'm so sorry. I should've told everyone this sooner but I thought I could just protect everyone from it. But it seems in avoidable now since the Volturi are coming too."

"Wait, coming too? Someone else is coming?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I paused, "The Council." I thought I heard everyone in the room inhale deeply. I watched as Carlisle's face turned from indecision to a calm cool mask.

"Let's look at all of our options." He glanced at every face before continuing.

"Our first option is to leave; we could possibly join up with Tanya in Alaska. They would find us eventually but it would give us enough time to be prepared and get reinforcements. Our second option would be to stay put here and try to prepare ourselves."

"Who's Tanya?" I whispered to Edward.

"She is part of a clan in Alaska that we once were associated with." He whispered back.

"Could we possibly talk it out with the Volturi?" Esme suggested.

"Yes, perhaps I could. But I have a feeling that they would have a problem with…" Carlisle said. He didn't have to say it. I knew he was talking about me. I seemed to be the root of the problem.

"But couldn't we just hide her or something? Take her someplace else or something?" Rosalie half yelled. They seemed to consider it.

"No! I couldn't just leave you guys here. I'm the real problem anyways." Edward gave me a sharp look.

"We have to consider the options here Bella. You may serve as more help it you are away from town. Perhaps we could split up and I could talk to the Volturi." Carlisle suggested. I made a sulky face and scooted closer to Edward. He tightened his grip on my waist.

"But what about the Council? They will be looking for me." I tried to make them see reason.

"If you are further away from here, you could sort out things with the Council and we could talk to the Volturi here" Carlisle said calmly. I sighed in defeat.

"But on the off chance that they don't want to talk about it could there be a fight?" Emmett asked, flexing his muscles. Everyone else seemed to tense at that.

"I suppose there is that chance." Carlisle said. Everyone looked at Alice expectantly. She just shook her head sadly.

"For some odd reason the future just seems to disappear, as if something is blocking my visions." She said as she put a pouting face on. So we were left to do this alone with no visions.

"If there is a fight I will be there." I said in as stern as voice as I could muster.

"No you will not." Edward said in a voice that made my stern voice sound like a joke.

"Yes I will." I said straight back. Before he could reply Carlisle cleared his throat.

"If there is a fight we should be prepared to fight." He looked at Jasper. "Perhaps you could teach us some of what you know?" He nodded firmly. "Let us just hope that it doesn't come down to that." Carlisle said darkly. We all decided to meet in a field much like Edward's meadow every other day, starting as soon as I got healed. At the rate that I was going I would be better by the end of the week.

We departed to our rooms. Well, mine being Edwards. I basically slept most of the time. I didn't eat much but I wasn't hungry. I continued to sleep up until Friday. That's when Charlie called. Alice saw it coming. I was sitting on the couch in the front room watching her. She sat by the phone for about 30 seconds. She let it ring twice then answered it slowly.

"Hello, Cullen residents, Alice speaking." She said sweetly. There was a pause.

"No, but I heard that the weather is getting clearer. They think they will be able to come home before the beginning of next week." Another pause.

"Bella is doing fine. She is getting over the flu quite fast. I have given her soup and juice everyday. Don't worry; I've talked to Carlisle about it." Another pause.

"Okay, thank you sir. Bella says hi. Goodbye." She said sweetly and hung up the phone. She winked at me and disappeared up the stairs.

Over the week Certain parts of me have been healed. I could now walk, but slowly and my arms were fully functional. But my wing was still bent in that odd shape. Carlisle is afraid that we might have to re break it to get the bone back in place but Edward refuses every time he brings it up. So I have walked around the house with one wing just sticking up. Sometimes I put both wings up just to make myself look less dorky. But I just seem to get them stuck on everything and I look 3 times bigger.

The tension has gone down a little. Everyone seemed to accept that we might actually win the fight with the Volturi and the Council. I had my doubts. The Council were the most powerful angels on the earth and the Volturi were the most powerful vampires on earth. The two most powerful things on earth, the biggest opposites, and the largest groups on earth were all coming……

To kill me……..

**Ah! sorry! It's a cliffy! it's a sorta boring chapter! It's mostly a quick filler chapter. I shall try to write more later but I want to go to bed before 1 sometime.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I would just like to say THANK YOU!! To everyone! This being my first real story and all, I didn't expect that many people to read it. Let alone review it! But I feel sooooo bad, I take like a whole month to post! I'll try to post more often but every time I try to write another chapter it doesn't feel right. I have to wait until I feel inspired… hehe. I also have school so that part isn't my fault. But my biggest excuse was that I was reading Breaking Dawn!! I love that book!! Read it now! So please forgive me!! THANKS again!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

Ah….. Monday, the dreaded day of school. The worst part was that it was sunny. So Edward wouldn't be coming. Sigh. Every part of me has healed except for my wing. I'm able to tuck it in, but it hurts if I keep it there too long. So I still have to go to school.

Since I had my truck at Charlie's house, Edward was going to drop me off there and I would drive it to school. After a quick breakfast and an even quicker goodbye I got into Edward's car. He quietly revved the engine and pulled out of the garage. Edward wasn't very happy with the idea of me stuck at school with a hurt wing. He was even more paranoid now. Especially since he wasn't going to be there to watch over me.

His face was emotionless as he drove about 20 over the speed limit. His eyes were staring straight ahead. I quickly looked out the side window, watching the trees pass by in a blur. About three minutes passed and he pulled to a stop outside my house. Charlie's cruiser was gone, he found out yesterday that I had recovered and the Cullens would be returning tonight.

I looked at Edward's face, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't I opened the door handle.

"Wait," I heard him whisper. I turned around and saw his face had turned from emotionless to grief. My heart stuttered. It hurt me to see him hurt. I reached out towards his hand.

"Are you okay?" I whispered as I lightly touched his hand.

"Just promise me that you won't get hurt if I leave you again." He murmured.

"I promise." I said quietly. With that he quickly pulled away and at the same time closed the door. He zoomed down the street and out of sight in 4 seconds. I was stunned. I quickly pulled myself together. It seemed like he had a habit of leaving me stunned.

I walked over to my truck and got in; the keys were already in the ignition. The sound of my truck almost hurt my ears as it roared to life. I pulled out and started driving to school; my truck seemed really slow compared to how Edward drove. As I drove, I daydreamed about what Edward was doing.

When I arrived at school, everyone seemed to notice my arrival. I blushed as all heads turned and watched me park my car. I debated on if I should just wait for the bell to ring before I got out of the car. I probably would've if I hadn't seen Jessica waving me over towards her. I sighed and mustered up the courage to open the door. I half ran over to where Jessica was, ignoring the stares I felt on my back.

"Hey Jessica, what's up?" I tried to sound cheerful, but at the moment I couldn't think of anything to be cheerful about.

"The usual." She shrugged, I was shocked, usually if I asked what's up she went on an unending rant about her day and the newest gossip. She motioned me to follow her as she walked to her next class. She lowered her voice as she spoke to me.

"So, where have you been all week?" She sounded like a small town cop. I had to smile as I thought of the analogy how that applied to Charlie. "I've heard things. You weren't really sick were you? Also, some things about the coincidence of how Edward was close to you, and he just so happened to be gone the same time as you. All of them untrue right?" She waved her eyebrows questioningly. I had to giggle, the kind of gossip you hear in a small town.

"Jessica, I was seriously sick. When Alice and I went out I had some food poisoning or something because I was really sick." I tried to sound convincing. She looked disappointed, but it looked like she bought it. She sighed.

"If you're sure, I'll tell…. Angela she was seriously worried about you." She said with a smile. "Bye!" She waved as she ducked into the door to her classroom. I continued walking towards my classroom. I took about 4 steps before Mike Newton jumped to my side. I took a step away and continued walking faster.

"Hey Bella! I was worried about you. Where were you?" towards the end of his sentence it almost sounded threatening. My anger flared inside me.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." I said harshly and walked into my classroom door.

After my first classes I walked to lunch alone. In Spanish I talked to Jessica a little. But she soon started to annoy me with her pestering questions about where I had gone. So I soon turned to avoiding her and Mike altogether She was hurting my head and my wing started hurting when I thought about how my head hurt. I ran out of class quickly and had found myself alone in line waiting impatiently for the line to get shorter. After I had my lunch I walked the opposite direction of where Mike and Jessica were sitting. I walked over to the empty table where the Cullens usually sat. I put my things down and stared at my food. Trying not to meet the stares of almost every person in the room. I grabbed a slice of pizza and started chewing on it. Suddenly a tray was placed next to mine. I looked up to see who it was. It was Angela, with Ben trailing behind her. She smiled at me.

"Is it alright if we sit with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't mind company." I smiled. She and Ben sat down and started eating. We talked a little. She asked me things like how my day was going and if I felt any better from being sick. Nothing annoying like Jessica's questions. That's what I liked about her. Ben didn't say anything the whole time. When lunch was over I walked to science alone. Again, avoiding Mike.

Seeing my empty lab table made me depressed once again. I didn't really pay attention to class. The teacher gave me the whole week's worth of home work I missed. Mike kept trying to talk to me but I just turned away. I walked to p.e alone too. We did basic exercising so I didn't hurt anyone.

I quickly ran/ walked to my truck and fumbled around my bag for my keys. You'd think being and angel would help you with clumsiness. Someone came up behind me. Sudden de ja vu hit me. I turned around quickly just in time to see Mike coming to try and corner me again. But this time I was ready. He put his hand on one side of my truck to keep me from running.

"Bella, why have you been avoiding me today?" He smiled. I smiled back,

"Well, Mike, that's none of your business either." I said while pulling his hand down forcefully. He frowned at my strength.

"Why do you keep saying that? Is it about Cullen? Because he isn't here." He reached slowly to grab my face. I pulled my hand into a fist and punched Mike in the face as hard as I could. I heard a crunch as shock showed on his face. Then he instantly fell down in pain. I hated to gloat but he deserved this.

"Now leave Edward and I alone Mike!" I yelled ad I found my keys in my bag and quickly jumped into my truck. I pulled out of the parking lot fast enough to see a small crowd surrounding Mike as he tried to stand up. I tried to feel guilty; I might've broken his skull if I wasn't careful. But I had to laugh, seeing him trying to get up and look tough. Hopefully he would leave me alone from now on.

When I parked my truck in front I noticed Edward's car was there. I smiled and quickly threw open my door and ran inside. I looked around and thought I heard something in the kitchen. I rounded the corner to see Edward sitting on a chair at the table. He had a huge smile on his face; I guess he got over his depressed mood. But I was surprised to see Alice and Carlisle there too. I smiled at them and was about to open my mouth to speak but Carlisle beat me to it.

"I came here to check on your wing. We should check on it everyday this week if we are to start practicing with Jasper every night." I gulped as reality hit me and drained me of my joy from hitting Mike. I nodded and flexed my wings. I immediately felt a relief. They almost hit the ceiling. They seemed to grow bigger everyday. My one hurt wing was still bent. When Edward saw it he flinched slightly. I sat down so Carlisle could reach my wing easier. Alice sat down across from me. Edward stretched his hand out and grabbed my hand. I smiled as his touch relaxed me. Alice was smiling too.

"So Bella how was school?" She said slyly. Oh, so that was why they were all smiles. They had seen me!

"Oh, you know, the usual." I said nonchalantly.

"I seem to recall you giving Mike a good punch in the face. You actually broke his nose and he won't be at school tomorrow." She smiled. Edward smiled too. I thought I could hear Carlisle's low chuckle from, behind me.

"Nothing to brag about." I smiled. But Carlisle seemed to take it seriously.

"Have you always been able to use your power like that Bella?" He said while feeling around my wing.

"This would be the first. Unless you count….." I didn't finish, they all knew what I meant. Edward had stiffened next to me.

"Ah, yes, I see. I think you may be getting stronger. I think if we keep practicing you'll have complete control." I smiled. I could actually be as strong as Edward…

"Yeah, then you can totally beat up Mike everyday!" Alice said happily. We all laughed. After Carlisle finished checking on my wing, and assured me that it would feel better in the morning and that he would be back the next day to check on it, he left. Alice went with him. Edward stayed for a little but Charlie was due to be home in 7 minutes.

"Alice said that tomorrow it will be all cloudy. So I'll be here to pick you up in the morning." He smiled.

"Good, my eardrums might break from the roar of my engine if I keep driving my truck. My ears tend to be more sensitive the more I use them." He pondered that for a moment. We heard Charlie's car coming down the street.

"I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget, we're practicing with Jasper tomorrow night." He winced.

"Are you not coming tonight?" I whispered. He smirked.

"I have a feeling you'll be preoccupied." He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and was gone. I could hear his engine purr and zoom down the street. I pulled my wings back in before Charlie could see. Just then I heard Charlie's car pull up, but there was another car behind his. I could hear it. I went to look out the window and saw Billy Black get out of the front seat. Then Jacob came out the driver's side, helping Billy out. Charlie started talking to them. If I hadn't had sensitive ears I wouldn't have been able to understand them, but I could now.

"Yeah, things are a lot different around here with Bella. She's gotten over the flu and is coming home today. I hope we can make her dinner before she comes home." Charlie said. Billy nodded his head with a worried or concerned look in his eye. He looked like he knew something Charlie didn't know. Poor Charlie, how did he not see my truck was already parked out front. I could always hide out back and pretend I wasn't here just to give Charlie the benefit of the doubt. I sighed and decided against it.

I heard Charlie's keys unlock the door and the talking got louder as they all walked in the door. I walked down the hall to greet our guests. Billy and Jacob's noses scrunched up.

"Wow Bella, did you burn something? It stinks in here." Jacob smirked. Billy shook his head disapprovingly. Charlie just looked confused. But kept walking.

"Hey Bella, I'm so glad you're home! I was worried you were going to die or something considering you were gone so long."

"Yeah probably food poisoning." I said in an unconvincing voice. Billy gave me a look that made me squirm. "Are you two staying for dinner?" I asked.

"Charlie and I were planning on watching the game actually." Billy replied.

"Okay, I'll go start on dinner, does sloppy Joes sound good?" Jacob smiled.

"Oh, those sound really good! Here I'll help you." He followed me into the kitchen as Billy and Charlie went to go watch the game. I quickly got out all of the sauces and took out the hamburger. I grabbed a pan and oil. I told Jacob to grab the plates and cups. While he did that I chopped up the hamburger. After he finished he turned to face me and smiled.

"So, how's life?" He said jokingly. But when he said that it made me think of the destruction coming and I frowned. His smile slowly faded as he saw my face. "What did I say?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just worried. That's all." His frown deepened.

"Anything I can't help with?" If it had been Mike asking I wouldn't have answered but Jacob seemed like someone I could trust.

"Um, the usual I guess. Just things like death threats and threatens." I said indifferently. His face looked shocked.

"Bella?" he asked quietly.

"Just kidding…." I smirked He didn't smile "Jake, you know I'm just kidding right?" I tried to sound convincing.

"Bella, that isn't something to kid about. It isn't funny. Trust me, I know funny." He smirked. His mood brightening. "Besides, I would have to come save you anyways. It's what we superheroes do." He flexed to look like super man. I laughed and continued to cook. I changed the subject and we soon forgot about that conversation. But I did consider what he had said. I couldn't imagine my friend Jacob out there trying to face the Volturi. I shivered just thinking about it.

After they had left I went upstairs to do homework. Edward was right; I would be preoccupied, with work. I bet he could've done this work way faster then me. Oh well. I was too tired to think too much into that thought. After I finished my homework I said goodnight to Charlie and went to bed. That night I had nightmares…

**Just a little teaser for upcoming chapters- I haven't forgotten about Toby…. : 0**


	21. Chapter 21

_**By the way, I thought of the fight scene before Breaking Dawn came out so don't say I copied her! I just thought of the same thing as her…**_

_**Some one asked for a short summary of the last chapter each time, so I will try to do that every chapter. Sorry if I forget :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own.**_

**Summary: Bella is basically healed except for her wing. But she went to school alone since it was sunny. She punched Mike in the face, so he now has a broken nose and won't be at school. Carlisle checked on Bella's wing and reminded her that they'll be practicing with Jasper the next evening. Jacob and Billy came over that night and Bella had a feeling Billy knew something. Jacob promised Bella that if she was ever in danger, he would help. That night, Bella had nightmare……**

I awoke with a new enthusiasm then yesterday. Though I had nightmares, I couldn't remember them. Today, Edward would come to school with me. And we start training with Jasper. As long as I knew how to fight, I could defend the ones I loved. Then perhaps they would be able to sneak away. My own future didn't sound as bright.

As I grabbed my things I went to open the door but noticed that it was already opened. I poked my head out and looked around.

"Good morning," said a smooth voice from behind me. I quickly flipped around and almost hit my head on his chest. He caught me and held me close to his chest. I looked up and saw Edward's perfect godlike face. I still couldn't help but be blown away by his beauty.

"Good morning," I whispered and smiled. I breathed in his lovely scent. We pulled apart and he took my hand. We started walking towards his car. He opened my door for me and before I could buckle my seatbelt, he was already in his seat. He revved the engine and classical music turned on. He pulled out and started down the street. In this serene setting I couldn't help but imagine my life without all of this craziness.

Edward held my hand as he drove. We talked, just about little things, pretending everything was normal.

When we arrived at school, he again parked next to Rosalie's red convertible. He came around and opened my door wile simultaneously grabbing my things. He took my hand as I watched everyone's eyes turn to watch us. I looked down as I walked. I saw an ant crawling as fast as it could to get out of the way. I felt bad for that ant. It was about to crawl down the crack in the sidewalk to safety when a giant foot smashed it. I quickly looked up to see who it was. Jessica. Oh joy.

"Bella!" She yelled as I met her eyes. I quickly turned away to look at Edward. His face was emotionless. _**(Sorry for an author's note but this is an important one. Edward can't decide if he wants her to avoid the humans or try to get her to have a more human life.)**_

The sky was darkening by the minute. It was late September, almost October. Wow, how time flies. It was getting colder by the day. The first bell rang as we walked towards our classes. He said goodbye as he left for his class. He looked thoughtful as he walked away.

The First classes were the same as the last, only this time no one tried bugging me for answers. Instead, everyone seemed to be avoiding me. Which was just fine with me. As I waked out of my last class before lunch, I saw Edward leaning against the wall across from my classroom. I was the last one out of class. I smiled at him. His mouth slowly curved into that crooked smile I loved. He reached for me as I ran into his arms. We pulled apart and grabbed hands. As we walked down the deserted hall we talked. He asked how my day was and talked about the weather. I think we both knew that we were just trying to avoid talking about reality.

After Edward bought an enormous amount of food, we sat down at the table with his family. I smiled at each of them. Everyone but Rosalie returned the smile.

"So, Bella are you excited for tonight?!" Alice asked. I grinned,

"Totally," then I turned and saw Edward cringe. My smile slowly faded. Alice took no notice to it.

"I call first tussle with you Bella!" Emmett grinned. Edward threw a sharp glare at him. Emmett slowly turned away, with a pout on his face. I turned to look at Jasper. I spook in a quiet voice in case someone was listening.

"So what kind of stuff are you going to teach us?" He glanced towards Edward who had a resigned look on his face. He turned back towards me.

"That's partly what I need your help on." My eyebrows shot up. "I have never fought an angel before so I don't know anything there." I nodded my head.

"I'll see what I can do. I guess all you have to do is try and fight me and see the best tactics I use." Edward again had an enraged expression and a low hiss escaped from his lips. I was about to tell Jasper more, but the bell rang and Edward immediately stood up.

"Come on Bella, We're going to be late." He said harshly. I sighed as I said goodbye to everyone. They stayed seated as we walked away. Alice sighed and gave me an apologetic look as we walked away. We were the first ones to class. We put our things down and stared at each other. No one blinked. Finally my eyes started watering and I had to give up.

"Agh! Okay, you win!" He smirked. But then his face turned serious.

"How can you possibly think of fighting against Jasper or Emmett?!" He whispered sharply.

"It's not like they would actually hurt me! Besides, if it does turn into a fight, I'll be up against bigger opponents then them!"

"No you won't." He said between his teeth, "Because you won't be fighting." I frowned. I was trying to decide whether I should push it and fight back or just let it go. More students were coming in and I decided I would just let it go. I had my ways to get into the fight. The bell rang and the teacher started lecturing.

All through class Edward avoided eye contact. He was so confusing. All his different moods! I decided to mimic whatever he did. So I looked away and stared at the teacher,

Which got boring a little too fast. I decided to watch the clock tick. Count haw many seconds left. I found my eyes every so often wandering towards his face, but I stopped myself each time. When the bell finally rang I was proud to say I never met his eyes ones!

He silently walked me to PE and whispered a soft goodbye. Which instantly took away all the proud I felt. Now I felt guilty. How does he do that?!

Today we were working on volleyball. I tried very hard to avoid the ball and get drinks as often as I could. But I think a couple of the girls purposefully spiked the ball at me. As soon as the bell rang, I was out of there. I was excited to see Edward again. Funny, first I was excited to see him, then I was annoyed of him, then I was upset with him, now I'm back to excited. Maybe I'm the one with the mood swings.

As I walked out I found Edward smiling at me. I guess he was happy to see me too. I ran towards him, ignoring the stares I got. After we hugged he whispered.

"I'm sorry I keep overreacting." I was shocked.

"No, I'm the overreacter. I'm sorry."

"How about we call it even?" He said as he held out his hand.

"Sounds good." I grabbed his hand and we walked towards his car.

The trees flew past us as we ran, the night air felt cool on my pale skin. I could smell everything, using my extra sense. Pine, wood, moss, leaves, dirt, everything that smelled like Forks. I could also smell the scents of the other Cullens who had beat us to Edward's Meadow. I looked towards my right. Edward was right next to me, smiling. He was feeling everything I felt. It almost felt like we were flying. Funny because I could fly if I really wanted to, well, after my wing fully healed.

My other side of me, the more angel like side, had a whole different way of taking everything in. It said danger. It was getting dark, cloudy and there was a vampire right next to me. It was telling me to fly away and never return. But that part of me, like the "monster" side of a vampire, was well under control. I enjoyed everything the way I wanted to enjoy it.

We arrived at the meadow and saw everyone talking in groups. I caught a few words before they silenced at our arrival. Words like, Angels, fight, how can we, don't tell. All from different people.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Rosalie murmured looking at Edward. He ignored her and we walked towards Carlisle.

"Could I check your wing once more Bella?" Carlisle asked as he reached out.

"Sure, if you want." I spread my wings. The angel side of me felt free and wanted so desperately to fly away. But each time I looked at Edward it silenced. Carlisle took a look at my wing and frowned.

"Bella, do you think it's possible to fly even with that bent? Have you tried?" I shook my head no. I was too afraid.

"Hmm, could you try?" I gulped and nodded. I didn't know how to try this and I felt everyone staring at me. My heart accelerated and my breathing hitched. I decided to try a running start. I took a couple steps back. Everyone around me backed up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and started running. I tried flapping my wings, ignoring the pain it brought. I ran faster and flapped harder. I felt the wind whooshing past me. Then suddenly, I was flying! The angel side of me rejoiced and it almost took over. I was about a 6 feet high when a hard wind hit me. It pushed hard against my broken wing and suddenly I felt myself loosing my rhythm, I started sinking. Then another wing hit me on the other side. Suddenly I felt myself tumbling towards the ground. I heard everyone gasp as I impacted with the ground.

I did about two summersaults with my wings bent in and stopped. My body lay flat on the ground.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he came to my side. I opened my eyes and looked at his concerned face. I smiled a weak smile

"I'm fine. It's nothing." I slowly got up. It was true. I've felt worse. I stood up, Edward's had pulling me most of the way. Carlisle was at my side checking my wing. He had a worried expression on his face.

"What was that Carlisle?! She could've broken her leg!" Edward yelled at him.

"Well I'm fine now Edward, it was no big deal." Carlisle looked thoughtful.

"I think we have to bend the wing back in place. It would re-heal and grow stronger. If we don't then you'll always fall at every little breeze." I cringed. "Of course we could wait and do it at the hospital, with some morphine." I shook my head. No needles.

"I think we should wait, won't it eventually heal itself at an angel's growing speed?" Edward asked in a disapproving voice.

"That's just it though, by now she should've healed. Maybe the wings are sensitive." Carlisle continued examining my wing.

From my far left Rosalie cleared her throat, "Big whoop. Lets just do what we've came here to do." She said her voice full of boredom. Edward made a low growl her direction. Emmett stood in front of her. Carlisle motioned for Jasper to start. He looked uncertain, but took a stance in front where we could all see.

"Well, I'm only experienced with newborns. So Carlisle and Bella could give a better lesson then me. But I'll show only defense actions." He motioned for Emmett and Edward to come forward. He explained how to predict your opponent's next move before they make it. He explained while Edward and Emmett were fighting. Of course, Edward won. We continued practicing. Alice and Esme. Carlisle and Him. As Carlisle was about to finish Jasper off, Jasper suddenly seemed to appear behind Him and tripped him up. As Carlisle got off the ground I looked to see who hadn't fought yet. I gulped, Rosalie. Jasper motioned for Rosalie and me to come up. This wasn't going to turn out well. Even if she doesn't rip me to pieces she would hate me for winning against her.

"I think that angels have about the same characteristics as a vampire, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"From what I know, yes. But I haven't figured out all that I'm capable of yet." He nodded. I quickly tucked my wings in. I looked behind Jasper and saw Alice wink at me. I took a deep breath. Then the fight began.

She appeared at my right, then left, then the behind. It looked as if she was looking at her options. I could only imagine what she wanted to do. I continued to watch her. Memorize her patterns and look for weaknesses. Suddenly she lunged forward. I moved out of her way and missed her by an inch. I swung my arm simultaneously trying to hit her as she backed away. But missed, by a long shot. She continued to circle again. This time I lunged first. She didn't expect it so I was able to grab her arm, which was pulled out of my grasp before I could grip it tightly. She quickly whipped her arm around and hit me on the shoulder. I felt my shoulder go numb but ignored it. I saw her technique now. I concentrated on being fast, and strong, and using my eyes to watch her, all at the same time. This time I circled her. She turned with me, not letting me get behind her. But I bet she didn't see this coming, I pulled my wings out faster then my arm swung. I flew over her head before she could get over the shock of big white things in her face. I jumped behind her and grabbed her from behind. I couldn't exactly bite her, so I just held her back. I decided this was a win. She struggled, but I was focused. I looked out to meet the eyes of the stunned Cullens. They looked as if they didn't know what to think. She stopped struggling, as if in defeat. So I gently let her arms go.

I backed away slowly and waited. She didn't move. Suddenly, she whipped around and looked at me, as if she could see my soul. She let out a loud growl and came charging. I moved out of the way but that wouldn't stop her. I started running. I heard her mutter some improper words. I reached the trees and kept running. I heard all of the Cullens chasing after us. All of them calling our names, but I kept running. I'm guessing I should've forfeited. Sometimes suicide is better than waiting for your death.

She slowly fell back, I could the Cullens were about to reach us, but I kept running. I opened my wings and let them spread. I felt myself take flight and was soon flying. Higher and farther than before. I felt a wonderful sensation. A feeling of being home. A feeling of freedom. But that feeling was quickly shattered by two things I realized.

I was getting really high, too high.

I was falling.

_**Was it a really good chapt? Or boring? Or just fine? Any comments? Questions? Upcoming contest! Winner gets a spoiler! Details in the next chapter.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**I added another choice to my poll, so if you haven't voted please vote. Or tell me if u like the 4th choice. Sorry that I haven't done anything yet, but I'm busier than I thought I would be :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**_Summary: So they went to school and they're friendly on and off… Then Bella and Edward go to meet everyone at the meadow. Also, Bella expresses that she almost has a monster side to her as Edward says he does. Only hers is an angel. Bella tries flying but a little breeze hits and Bella falls down. She hurts her wing and Carlisle says that she will have to re heal it. Jasper tells everyone how to fight vampires and Bella is supposed to tell them how to fight angels. Everyone fights and Bella is supposed to fight Rosalie. Bella surprises her with flying and wins. Rosalie starts chasing Bella and Bella jumps and starts to fly. Then, she starts to fall._**

**Wow, the summary is almost as long as the chapter**

**Chapter 22**

I was falling.

I was falling

I was falling.

That's all I could think. The wind rushed by me and I was tumbling like an acrobat. The feeling of freedom and being home was shattered and reality hit. I tried to flap my wings and gain balance, but it just caused pain. I had flown much higher then I expected. I could see the meadow and the Cullens watching in horror as I fell. I couldn't see Edward with them though. I quickly searched for him. It took me 2.5 seconds to find him. He was at the top of the tree. He had a look of determination on his face. It took me one second to figure out that he planned on catching me. I didn't know whether that was a good idea or not but I had about 5 seconds before I hit.

5

4

3

2

Edward Jumped. I saw him jump as if he meant to fly like me, except he didn't have wings. He came at me with full force, almost like a rocket. I waited for impact, but he quickly wrapped his arms around me as if to hug me. But I felt safe. I tucked my wings in and we fell together. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his chest.

We hit the ground like a comet hitting earth. I felt the ground shake and dirt flew in the air. I slowly opened my eyes, waiting for pain. I breathed in and out twice and sighed. No pain.

"Edward?" I whispered. His arms were still wrapped protectively around me. But he didn't move, "Edward?" I whispered urgently now. I pulled myself up on one arm and looked at Edward's face. His eyes were closed but he was smiling. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Edward, don't scare me like that." He opened his eyes and his smile turned to a grimace.

"Don't scare you?" He asked sarcastically, "How could you say that when you just gave me one of the greatest scares of my existence?" I flinched, he was right. Just then the entire Cullen clan popped out of the forest. It was then that I noticed just how big of a hole we had made. That would take so covering up…

"Wow Edward, if you caught like that during baseball we would win ten to nothing," Emmett chuckled. Alice hit him on the shoulder,

"Bella, how is your wing? You didn't land on it did you?" Esme asked. Edward was suddenly standing and gave me his hand. We dusted off and I replied to Esme, "No, I'm fine. Edward basically took the impact." Esme gave an approving smile to Edward.

I looked around and didn't see Rosalie. Edward noticed my eyes searching.

"She is horribly mortified and had to get away from everyone." He whispered. I felt a stab of guilt.

"So are we still on for more practice?" I asked Jasper. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. I just stared bewildered at them.

"Um, I think we've all had enough practice for today, Bella." Edward answered.

"Why? I'm not hurt and we need to be ready." He just shook his head and pulled my hand as we started walking towards the forest. Everyone seemed in agreement to Edward and started walking towards the forest also. I turned back and looked at the hole.

"What are we going to do about the hole?" Edward turned around.

"Emmett and Jasper are going to come back and fix it." He smiled his crooked smile and we took off. We ran through the trees almost not touching the ground. The leaves flew up off of the ground and the birds scattered. The 7 of us were an alarming sight to anyone who could see us.

Everyone, having recovered from their scare, was smiling. Emmett was the only one who seemed depressed. He was probably concerned about Rosalie. I grimaced. I had a feeling our friendship was postponed.

I had no idea where we were going but that was just fine with me. I would go anywhere with Edward.

When we finally slowed down we stopped in front of the Cullen's house. Everyone gathered inside but Edward and I stayed in the front. After the door closed Edward turned to face me. He grabbed both of my hands and stared at my face with his beautiful golden eyes. I stared right back at his flawless features.

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested.

"A walk, walk? Or a run?" I asked, perplexed. He chuckled.

"A walk, walk." He took one of my hands and started leading me around to the back of the house. It felt nice to just go for a walk, with no worries and Edward at my side. Forks really was beautiful, the green lush forests and the fresh damp air were spectacular. Back in Arizona the sun shone down, giving so much heat, it felt as if you were in an oven. I remembered the warmth and joy the sun and light gave me. Here in Forks, I hardly ever felt the sun, its warm rays filling me with energy. Edward pulled me out of my thoughts with a question.

"How can you stand it Bella?" he asked, almost angry. My eyebrows pulled together as my eyes widened.

"Stand what?" I asked. He sighed.

"You're perfect, an actual angel. Yet you are here with monsters. Always getting hurt, or putting yourself into danger. I just can't understand how you stand it."

"Are you waiting for me to scream and run away?" I asked sarcastically.

"If it would keep you safe." He muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes.

"That's nonsense, it'# entire fault everyone's in danger anyways. I can't just run away." Now he rolled his eyes.

"If you never encountered us you would never be in danger. You would have a normal life." I laughed a hard laugh.

"Yeah a normal life, as a normal person with wings, strength, and speed. Yeah that's totally normal in every way." He abruptly stopped, and grabbed both of my arms, holding me in place.

"I just can't bear the thought that you keep getting hurt because of us." He sighed. "I can't loose you" His eyes captivated mine and I couldn't look away.

"There's no need for you to be afraid, I'm only afraid of loosing you." I whispered. He the grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Which I quickly responded to. Our lips blended together and I felt my breath going faster. His cold solid lips against my warm soft ones. My heart raced and it felt as if nothing else mattered. Suddenly Edward became stiff. He reluctantly pulled slowly away. I drew in deep breaths.

"What is it?" I whispered. He shushed my. Something was coming. I saw the birds flying out of the trees as something disturbed them. I watched Edward's face. A sudden scowl appeared on his face.

"What do you want?!" He asked harshly towards the trees.

"I want to talk to her," said a soft bell like voice.

"Well, you don't deserve her time!" He yelled back. Rosalie stepped out of the trees. Walking slowly towards us, her eyes on Edward. "Can you even imagine all of the things that could've happened to her because of you?!"

"Yes, why do you think I came to talk to her?!" She snapped. Edward was about to say something but I squeezed his hand.

"It's okay, I want to talk to her alone please." I said softly. He looked as if he was about to argue but his posture relaxed. I nodded a thank you as I strode over to Rosalie.

"I'd prefer a mile's radiance. I'm not going to hurt her Edward!" Rosalie snapped. He silently walked back towards the house. He looked as if he would do nothing of the sort.

We continued to walk for about ten minutes before Rosalie spoke.

"I suppose I'm sorry for what I did Bella." She looked at me for approval. I was awestruck.

"It wasn't your fault, It was mine for being so stupid and reckless." She chuckled.

"Now I understand what Edward is talking about. I guess, I can't always control my temper. When you won I was too enraged to think of anything else. Can you accept my apology?" She said in such a sincere voice that I didn't know what to say. I nodded once. Her face brightened and her countenance glowed. She really was beautiful, "Now, let's go back, I'm sure Edward is somewhere around here, just waiting." She sighed, "I suppose I don't deserve his trust."

We started running back towards the house. About half way there another being was visible, running along side us. I smiled, she was right about Edward. He came up next to me and took my hand. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and ran ahead of us.

When we reached the house everything looked still. Too still, almost dead. We all slowly entered the house.

Everyone was assembled on the couches. They all had worried faces. They looked as if they had been talking but when we entered they had stopped. I turned to look at Edward's face; he had a look of disgust as he read their thoughts. Rosalie just looked confused. She gracefully glided to Emmett's lap. She whispered something in his ear and he whispered back, I could've heard them if I wanted but they talked too fast.

"This is very complicated." Edward sighed as he took a seat next to Alice and Jasper, pulling me with him.

"Maybe." He said to a question Carlisle had asked. My eyebrows pulled together and I looked around.

"Wait, what's wrong? Why is everyone worried?" I asked quietly. They all just ignored me.

"Perhaps they don't really know." Edward said speaking to Carlisle again.

"Could this be a good thing?" Esme asked.

"Yeah if you consider _them_ a good thing!" Emmett chuckled.

"Ah! I can't see anything! I don't like it." Alice sighed, exasperated. I was so confused!

"What are you guys talking about?!" I practically yelled. I finally had their attention. Everyone's eyes turned towards me. It was silent. I shrunk further down, trying not to be noticed. My cheeks turned red.

Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded.

"The wolves called, they know about you..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: So Bella fell and Edward caught her and they fell together and created a hole, which was safely covered. The Cullens come and decide that they have had enough practice for the day. Rosalie isn't with them. As they all run back to the house. Edward and Bella decide to go for a walk. Rosalie comes and talks to Bella as Edward hides and listens to them. Rosalie apologizes to Bella and they all return to the house. Where there has been some commotion. The wolves had called. They know about Bella….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 23**

I felt my jaw drop and struggled to close it again. It was silent as everyone watched me regain composure.

"Wait, what wolves? As in the werewolves you mentioned?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, they have a whole history here. When we first arrived here we made a treaty with them so that we could live here in peace. You see, they're our mortal enemies. We won't tell their secrets if they don't tell ours. And we are not to attack or turn anyone into a vampire. And, of course, there is a treaty line. We can not go onto their reservation." answered Carlisle.

"Wait, how do they know? Did I do something?" I wondered aloud. Edward smoothly rubbed my hand.

"No, it's not your fault. They didn't say how they found out." He said soothingly.

"They do want a meeting with us though; they wish to discuss the treaty." Carlisle said gravely.

"When?" Esme asked.

"Tonight." Silence was immediate. I looked around at each of their beautiful faces. All of the, looked worried, except for Emmett's which had a sly mask of smugness. I was confused. There were actual werewolves here? I guess it really wasn't surprising. Vampires, angels, and werewolves. What next? Witches, ghosts and fairies? Probably. This is great for Halloween. I smiled at my joke. To an outsider it would look as if I were smiling at the fact of having a meeting with the wolves. I looked around to see if anyone noticed.

Rosalie looked disbelievingly and shook her head at me. Emmett smiled at me and nodded his head, probably thinking I was thinking the same thing as him. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, when are we going?!" Emmett said in a booming voice that made me jump. He chuckled.

"In 15 minutes. We will meet at the border." Carlisle answered.

"Are we all running then?" I asked.

"_We,_ are not going to be there." Edward said forcibly. "Besides, it's getting late. School is tomorrow, and you'll be dead on your feet if you don't sleep." Edward said. His deep eyes hypnotizing mine. I shook my head.

"No, I will go. This is all about me, there's no point if I don't go." I said. Edward turned to Carlisle as if asking for help. Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm sorry Edward, she's right. We need her to be there." I smiled smugly and Edward frowned. And muttered, "This is insane." under his breath.

"Do you see any trouble with them?" Carlisle said, turning towards Alice. She sighed dramatically.

"That's just it, I can't see anything! It'# my head hurt." She said holding her head in her hands. I didn't think vampires felt pain. I guess they do.

Carlisle's eyebrows pulled together, "That could be a problem. Do you see anything after?"

"All I know is that everyone will come out alive, at least on our side. Someone is running and someone is screaming on the other side. I can't see what happened to the other side."

"This is too risky! That means something happened and the treaty is probably going to be broken!" Rosalie said suddenly startling me. Carlisle shook his head.

"Perhaps this is just a misunderstanding. Maybe we should cancel the meeting."

"They probably won't allow that, after all, they called the meeting." Edward said.

"Well, I see everyone at school tomorrow, so I know the treaty won't be broken." Alice said. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief, mine being the loudest.

"Enough of this guessing and hoping. I say we go and see what happens!" Emmett said, pounding his fists together. He probably thought that he had gotten into a fight with someone on the other side and he was the one running away.

"Shut up Emmett, that isn't going to happen." Edward said. He had probably read his mind and saw just that. Emmett leaned back on his chair, relaxed, and almost smug.

"Emmett has a point though," Jasper said quietly. This was the first time her had spoken. "We might as well get this over with if we know nothing horrible will happen." Emmett smiled and nodded his head. I shook my head.

"Then let us go, we have waited long enough." Carlisle said and stood up, as did everyone else. We all made our way to the front door. First Carlisle and Esme, then Emmett and Rosalie, then Alice and Jasper, and lastly, Edward and I.

As we stepped outside everyone seemed to have disappeared. Edward took my hand gently and gave me one last pleading look. I almost gave in, and then snapped out of it. I pulled him along as we started to run.

The wind rushed past us once again. It was a busy night, I would definitely be tired tomorrow, but I wasn't going to tell Edward that. I held back a yawn as we continued to run. I had no idea where we were going. I was still trying to comprehend the fact that there were werewolves in forks. Could I possibly know one? I certainly had a lot of questions. After about five minutes we slowed down. We had caught up to the others. One by one, everyone stopped. We were behind some trees and everyone walked out to a clearing two by twos, in the same order. When Edward and I reached the clearing he pulled me behind him. Shielding me from something I couldn't see.

Edward bent down slightly, whispering in my ear, "It seems that some of the younger wolves are oblivious to all that's happening. It's best that you stay hidden."

We were behind everyone so all I could do was listen as the meeting began. Try as I might, I still couldn't see the wolves.

"They want to stay hidden from view and they wish to speak in wolf form, so I shall translate." Edward said. Carlisle turned and nodded for Edward to continue.

"Sam is speaking for the pack. He wishes to confirm that there is in indeed, an angel with us."

"Yes, you have assumed correct, but I have a question of my own, how you and your pack found out." Carlisle asked staring into the trees.

"That is to remain confidential. But we aren't sure that we can really trust your word that there is even such a thing as an angel. Yes, we hear a heartbeat with all of your silent ones but that could all be a trick to us. How are we to know that an actual angel is among you?"

"I understand your distrust, but how are we to prove to you that there is an angel if we don't know what you already know?" Carlisle asked in a business like voice.

"We know that she is much like all of you, except for she has a heartbeat. If not for that we would've assumed her to be one of you and the treaty would be broken. Speaking of the treaty, we would like to know what you intend to do with her." Everyone shot their eyes towards me without turning their heads. I gulped.

"We have every intent on allowing her to do as she pleases. She is not a captive and she has her own secrets, she can protect ours." Carlisle said firmly. Edward didn't say anything. It was silent.

"We respect and trust your word on that. We would like to know the extent of her powers and her capabilities." Edward said, in Sam's voice, with a frown on his face.

"Perhaps you should ask her to speak for herself!" Edward said as his on voice towards the darkness. He nodded towards me, indicating that I should step forward. I looked up timidly. He took my hand and he walked with me towards the front of the crowd, everyone parting. I felt like a little child being lead by a parent.

When we up front I could see into the darkness, only eyes. But way too far above the ground. I gasped. As each of their eyes contacted with me I saw each of them squint as if mad. Then one pair of the eyes towards the back opened wide in shock. I heard a growl, then another. The first being from the pair of eyes. The second from Edward beside me. Edward leaned in front of me in a crouch.

The pair of eyes that had growled slowly morphed into a smaller pair. And became closer to the ground. I heard loud crunching as the leaves were crushed under foot.

"Bells?" I heard a quiet whisper. From the edge of the forest. I froze.

"Jake?" I whispered. Jacob took a step out of the trees and the moonlight hit his bare chest as he walked towards me. I gasped.

"Bella, what in the world are you doing here?! With him! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?!" He cried.

"No as if you aren't even more dangerous dog!" Edward snarled. My mind was still processing this information. Jacob was a werewolf?!

"Wait, Jake, are you a werewolf?!" I said. He thought about something.

"Bella, you're not the angel, you can't be!" He practically yelled.

"And you can't be a werewolf!" I yelled back. Jacob had almost reached me by now and was only a yard away. Edward moved to block him. Jacob frowned.

"I want to talk to Bella," Jake said harshly.

"Don't bet on it. This is as close as you're going to get." Edward said through his teeth.

"Not like you're any safer then I am. You could suck her dry before you even knew you were doing it! Just from a breeze!"

"And when you loose your temper you are a crazy uncontrolled wolf!" Edward and Jacob were crouched towards each other. I tensed; someone was going to get hurt.

"Stop!" I yelled. But it was too late. They started circling, as if to fight. I took a step towards them. They continued to yell at each other. Both of their tempers flaring. Jake started to shake as if about to have a seizure.

"Jake? What's going on Edward?" Neither said anything. Just then Jake fell to the ground as Edward lunged for him. I didn't think, just reacted.

I lunged to protect Jake from Edward. As I was about to wrap my arms around Jake, he exploded. I fell back in surprise, as Jake grew into something I had never seen before. I looked up into a wolves face. His teeth bore. He growled and looked as if he was going to attack me. All of the sudden I was swooped up by another pair of arms and felt air rush past me.

I heard a horrifying howl, almost a scream. I hugged my arms tightly around the chest of the person who was holding me as he ran. Edward. I closed my eyes as I breathed in his scent as if that would relax me. We continued to run. Now I understood what Alice's vision meant. All I knew was that Jake was a werewolf, and he knew that I was an angel. But the one question I had was: where was Edward taking me?


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! I have already bought my Midnight premiere tickets for Twilight!!!!! I'm sooooo excited! Go to my profile and vote on if you're going or not! I'll tell u the results at the end! Thanks!!!**

**Summary: Bella finds out that the werewolves know about her and want to do something about the treaty. So they all go for a meeting. Sam says that he was given the info about Bella from an unknown source. They don't say anything for certain about what the treaty will be. When Bella goes up to speak for herself Jacob comes out. Jacob and Edward started yelling at each other. Then Jacob explodes into a werewolf. Edward grabs Bella and runs away, leaving a howling Jacob behind.**

**Chapter 24**

"Edward, please put me down!" I practically yelled my head spinning.

"Not until safely away from that mongrel." He said darkly.

"No, really, I'm starting to get dizzy!" He seemed to think about it and we came to a slow stop. He gently put my feet back on the ground. I blinked slowly and held out my arm for balance.

He gave me a concerned look; I took a step forward and stumbled. He quickly gathered me in his arms and took us over to a tree stump.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," He looked distraught and shook his hand through his hair. "First, I stupidly allow you to go with us. Second, a werewolf almost attacks you, and it's my entire fault." I sighed. Of course…

"Edward," I paused, suddenly dizzy. I closed my eyes and put my hand up as Edward reached for me. "I just need to sit down." I crossed my legs and sat on the ground. Edward looked uncertain whether to stay on the stump or come next to me. He came and sat across from me. I closed my eyes, counting; it should only take 2 minutes for the dizziness to go away.

Suddenly, I felt a cold, smooth, hand stroke my cheek. I leaned in to his hand, breathing in his irresistible scent.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asks smoothly.

"Yeah, give me 1 more minute, I'll be fine." I smiled. He slowly traced invisible shapes on my cheek. Maybe, five more minutes….

"Uh, Bella?" I saw bleary shapes.

"Hmmn..."

"Bella, wake up." A smooth voice said far away. The first thing I was conscious of was the cold hand still on my cheek. I felt soft covers and warmth all around me. I opened my eyes and the bleary shape slowly focused. Edward was looking at me with a smirk on his face. I smiled and yawned.

"What, hmm?" I said tiredly. He chuckled.

"You fell asleep. So I thought you would be more comfortable in your bed." I sighed and stretched.

"Um, how long has it been? What time is it again?" He paused.

"It's 7:30." My eyes shot open. I shot up to a sitting position.

"What?! I'm going to be late!" I looked around frantically. I felt disgusting from the night before. And there was still a lot to think about. Edward was suddenly at the edge of my bed. He pulled something off the edge.

"Here, Alice came last night with a full outfit already picked out for you. And I already did your homework. I have some breakfast for you; you can eat it on the way." I took a deep breath. I slowly calmed down.

"Um, so I still have time for a human moment right? Well, as human as I can be," I said sarcastically. He smirked.

"I'll be out in the car." He whispered and disappeared. I quickly threw off the covers and jumped out. I shivered, it was actually cold. Living in Arizona, I was used to it still being hot in November.

I grabbed my things and ran to the shower. I turned the heat on high. I could've stayed there for ever. After I dried off and got dressed, I grabbed my things and headed out.

As I closed the door behind me I breathed in the cold air. It's funny; it wasn't that cold last night. But Alice being Alice had picked out a very warm outfit. I basically sprinted for Edward's car and jumped in. He chuckled as I slam the door shut.

"You look nice and warm." He said smoothly. He moved around and handed me a warm mug, with a lid of course, and a bagel and two toasts. "The mug is hot chocolate. Sorry, I don't know how good it tastes." He said apologetically. I took a small sip. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. It tasted delicious.

"This is amazing Edward. Of course, I expected as much." He smirked and revved the engine. He made a smooth u-turn and drove down the street. I quickly devoured all of the food. I had forgotten to eat dinner yesterday and was starving.

.

.

.

"Charlie! I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the front door behind me. I looked around. Charlie's cruiser was surprisingly outside when I arrived. Otherwise Edward would've stayed.

"I'm in here Bells!" I walked towards the voice. I found him in the kitchen. He had his arms full of grocery sacks.

"What's all this?" I asked while quickly grabbing half of his bags and setting them on the table. I started sorting through them and putting things in the cupboards and the fridge.

"Well I saw Billy again and he seemed really anxious to talk to me. But I had to get back to the station so we planned to have him and Jacob come over tonight for dinner, and watch the game." I froze. I think I forgot to breathe. Did Billy know? Jacob knows for sure but could Billy really know too? How far down the line did the whole werewolf thing go? What if Billy told Charlie?!

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"What? Wait, when are they coming over?" Charlie gave me an odd look.

"He said around six. I was thinking of cooking some hamburgers. Maybe you could make a salad or something." I turned away and started walking towards the stairs.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled. I ran up the stairs and dumped my backpack on my bed. I had about 3 hours to figure out either a way to leave before Jacob got here or face him head on. I didn't have Edward or Alice's help on this. They wouldn't be able to see Jacob. Even if they did come, I had a feeling it wouldn't be very pleasant. Ah! I missed Toby! Why couldn't I do the same thing I did to him as Edward and Jacob? OR werewolves and vampires?! All I had to do was talk calmly to Toby and he calmed down and was actually happy. And I felt good inside, not just the feeling one gets after having done a good deed. Almost stronger and more energetic after. That had to be one of my powers! Making people calm and happy helped heal me! Or give me strength! Hmm... Maybe…

I decided I would help Charlie with dinner but find a way to escape before they came. I quickly did all of my homework and went back down to the kitchen.

I looked around, Charlie had 6 hamburgers on a plate and a whole bunch of black shriveled up things in the trash can next to it. I tried to hide my smirk as I walked in. But he saw it anyways.

He smiled, "What? Third times the charm." I laughed, so does that mean he burned 12 hamburgers before he had 6 good hamburgers?

"I guess I'll start working on that salad. Was there anything else I should make?" He looked at his watch and looked back at me, "Um, they'll be here in 15 minutes so whatever you think you can make in that amount of time. I'm going to go see if the game has started yet." With that, he walked out.

I quickly grabbed all of the things I needed for caser salad. I also decided to make some lemonade. But I was pushing my luck if I wasn't careful.

I quickly diced the lettuce and grabbed the seasoning and sauces. I put the lettuce in a big bowl and some cru tans with the dressing. Then I mixed it all together and placed it on the table. Then I quickly found a pitcher and filled it up with water. I threw in the lemonade pack and hastily stirred it. I dropped some ice cubs in and set it on the table.

After having made said items I grabbed some plastic forks and plates. I quickly placed them on the table and ran to look at the time. It was 5: 56.

"Dad?!" I yelled.

"Yeah?!" He yelled from the couch,

"I'll be right back! I have to uh; I forgot something I needed for the food! I have to run!" I lied unconvincingly.

"Okay, hurry! They'll be here any minute" I slammed the door and started walking towards my car. I suddenly heard car tires squealing in the distance, too far away for a normal person to hear. I walked faster towards my truck. As I neared the door a car's headlights flashed onto our driveway. I ducked behind the nearest tree.

The car swerved and pulled into a very ungraceful stop next to the curb, right in front of my truck. It was not any of the Cullens, which was for sure. The car turned off and the two doors opened, revealing Jacob on the drivers side, and Billy on the passenger side.

I wanted to swear, but HE would probably have heard me. Jacob walked around to help Billy with his wheel chair and grabbed something from the seat. He closed the doors and locked them. Just as he was about to push Billy he paused. He seemed to sniff the air, his eyes squinted and he scanned the trees.

"Jacob, what is it?" Billy asked in his deep voice. Just then, Jacobs's eyes crossed paths to exactly where I was. I held my breath.

"Nothing." He said quietly and pushed Billy to the house door.

They knocked two times. I heard Charlie get up from the couch, the springs squeaking. He hastily unlocked the door.

"Hey! Billy! Jacob. Come on in." He said excitedly as he moved away so Billy could come through. He loudly closed the door behind them. Their voices were muffled but I was still able to hear them.

"Mmm. Smells great Charlie, so who cooked it you or Bella?" Billy chuckled.

"We both made it, that potato salad looks great did you make it Jacob?"

"No, Billy is actually a better cook then me. Speaking of Bella, where is she?" He asked guardedly.

"Um, she had to run to the store, she will be back soon though." Charlie said while walking farther away. After Charlie and Billy were a little ways ahead Jacob mumbled under his breath, "So why is her car still here?" He seemed to be asking himself. If I hurried I could leave now and wait for them to go home. But my truck was so loud everyone would hear. I could always carry my car and hid it some where.

I started walking deeper into the forest. Even with my discovered powers I still could get lost.

"Hey, I forgot something in the car; could you go get it Jacob?" I heard Billy ask from inside the house. Uh oh.

"Yeah, sure, sure." Jacob mumbled and walked towards the door, I could hear his loud footsteps as he opened and closed the door. His foot steps slowly got quieter. I stopped walking and listened. It was all still.

"Bella?" It was just a whisper, but it came from behind me. I whipped around and no one was there. I backed up toward the trees I was headed to, but I hit something big and warm. I sucked in a huge breath to scream.

"Ah-" A warm hand came crashing down on my mouth. Instead of struggling I grabbed the hand and twisted it. I flipped the body above and over my head. It lay there on the ground; I guess I took him by surprise.

"Ouch, Bella. I only covered your mouth because you were about to scream, some one would've heard. Don't freak out." Jacob said as he slowly got back up. He stood towering over me. I slowly started to back away. He reached his hand towards me as if about to stop me. I gave him a sharp look.

"Look Bella, all I want to do is talk to you. I'm not going to hurt you or anything." I stopped and folded my arms across my chest.

"I'm listening," I said darkly.

"Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Actually I woke on a very good side of the bed thank you very much. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I first wanted to apologize for almost attacking you last night," He looked ashamed, "If that bloodsucker wouldn't have gotten in the way, I wouldn't have lost control." He said shaking a bit.

"Jacob, its fine. I forgive you, just forget about it." I said calmly. He immediately calmed.

"That was weird, never felt so calm. You don't have that one power the empathic vampire does right?" I shook my head. He seemed to remember something.

"So you really are an angel?" He asked quietly.

"So you really are a werewolf." He smirked.

"Touché" it was silent, both seeing who would speak first.  
Yeah, I'm pretty much a werewolf. But since you seem to know so much about werewolves, can you tell me about angels?" He asked after a while.

"Well, um. I don't know, strong, fast, kind, takes away sadness, can fly-"

"Wait, you can fly? Now that's something new. How?! You don't have wings do you?" He sounded like a little kid on Christmas. I laughed.

"Yeah actually I do, want to see them?" he nodded. I concentrated and felt me wings extend. They hadn't been hurting much lately, but I knew they were still bent. He gasped and looked shocked. I could see my reflection in his eyes. My, they were huge.

"Maybe I should put them back." I said while beginning to pull them back.

"Wait, no! Look, that wing doesn't look that good. I mean, not in an offensive way, but did it get hurt? What did you do?!" I quickly slid my wings back.

"None of your business," I murmured under my breath while looking away.

"Dang right it is! If you don't tell me I will find out by all means possible."

"Whatever, it's no big deal. I just got into a little fight with some vampires." I looked up at his eyes. They were huge and filled with rage. "What?"

"I should've killed all of those bloodsuckers when I had the chance. Those lying leeches! They all deserve to die!" he yelled.

"No! Leave them alone! It wasn't their fault! Those vampires tried to hurt Alice too! They actually saved us."

"Wait, it wasn't the Cullens?" He asked slowly.

"No! It was a part of a clan of vampires out to kill the Cullens and me!" I yelled.

"Hmm…. Why would they want to hurt you? What did you ever do to them? It's a bit uncalled for, I mean I understand the Cullens-"

"Enough about the Cullens. The only reason why they want to hurt me is because I'm an angel and we supposedly, are mortal enemies." I said annoyed

"Humph, that makes perfect sense." He said sarcastically.

I sighed, "If you're not going to take this seriously then go away."

"No, I am. It really does make perfect sense. You're an angel and they are demons. Opposites don't attract." He said, as he said it a deep realization came over me. Edward and I really were exact opposites. How did we belong together if we are mortal enemies?

"No," I said darkly, "You're wrong. He is not a demon and I am far from an angel. Your definition of an angel would be a perfect, kind being doing all good, and the definition of a demon is some evil, cruel, person who tries to cause harm. Neither of us matches those descriptions. So, no, you're wrong." He looked me straight in the eye, but my eyes held fierceness in them that he couldn't scare away. His lips were in a straight line. He took a deep breath.

"Bella, you're making a huge mistake."

"Am I?" I raised my eyebrow. There was a long silence, probably a good minute. Charlie and Billy must be wondering where we were by now. Jacob closed his eyes.

"What can I do to help?" I stumbled back a few steps.

"Wait, what huh?" I asked perplexed. He opened his eyes.

"I know you won't change your mind and I would never turn against you, so I'm going to help you." I blinked a couple times.

"No, no, I don't want you to get into any fights helping me. It's best for you to just stay out of this all together." He stepped towards me.

"Who said I was going to fight anyone? Maybe I want to be on your side." I shook my head.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with. This isn't just vampires. It's the angels too. Besides, no offense, but one werewolf won't stop two huge forces together." He nodded his head.

"That may be so, but the whole werewolf pack may be able to influence both forces just enough to protect you." I moved away from the trees and started walking back.

"No, that's my final answer. No one is going to fight, it's all because of me anyways, and if I'm out of the picture everyone will be fine and forget this whole mess." Jacob came up right behind me. He roughly grabbed my shoulder and tried to move me but I didn't let him. I pulled away and pushed him. He hit the tree, almost bending it all of the way back. "See, I'll be fine. I can handle it myself."

"Bella, no. Don't even think that! Let us at least help the Cullens. We would be better friends then enemies if it came to a fight." I stopped walking.

"Where did that come from? First you all hate the Cullens and now you want to help them?" He pushed away from the tree and walked back towards me.

"Doesn't it make more sense? If we are alliances, we might just be able to stop both forces. We can help." I might be able to use this to my advantage. If they became friends thinking that there would be a fight, then when I was gone and had stopped the fight, they would still continue to be friends.

"I guess it makes a little sense." Jacob smiled a big huge grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

"See, I'm always right. Just have to listen to me." He smirked. I hit him in the arm. He grabbed his arm and chuckled. "Hey, what was that for."

"Just for being you," I said and laughed. I started sprinting back towards the lights. Tomorrow actually looked hopeful. I could actually bring peace to the vampires and werewolves before I… Well before I was no longer here.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! I'm so incredibly sorry it takes me almost two months to update! You probably don't think my story is worth reading anymore! It was finals and break and family stuff!! Give me a break! Well I'll stop ranting and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Summary: Edward takes Bella some place in the forest and she falls asleep and ends up in her room the next day and goes to school. When she gets home Charlie tells her that the Blacks are coming over for dinner. She tries to leave right before they come but she hides behind a tree and Jacob finds her. They talk and in the end Bella has shown Jacob her wings and he decides to help Bella and the Cullens fight. The chapter ends with them racing back towards the house.**

**Chapter 25**

I yawned as I rubbed the bleary shapes out of my eyes. I could only faintly remember yesterday as I slowly made my way towards the shower. I remember agreeing with Jacob to let the werewolves train with us today. But I couldn't remember if I had told Edward or not. Hmmm…. That could be very interesting.

After getting dressed and grabbing an apple I headed out the door. I smiled slyly as I found Edward's car in the driveway. My heart always pounded every time I saw him, let alone looked at his car. I peeked through the window. He smirked and the acceleration of my heartbeat. My cheeks burned slightly as I opened the door and jumped in. I quickly buckled my seat belt. Hiding my glare from him, I looked out the window. He had classical music on again. It had just started raining and the heat inside the car fogged up my window. I smiled and traced a little smiley face in the window. I heard him chuckle, but not as far away as I thought he was. I turned my head and found myself face to face with him.

My heart pounded and I quickly drew in a breath, wrong move. He smelled so irresistible. Our eyes locked and I couldn't blink. I leaned in a little just to smell him once more. He leaned in just enough to fill the gap between us and our lips met.

At first it was just a soft peck. But then it kept going. His smooth cold lips against mine. If it was for the seatbelt I don't know what might've happened. He gently grabbed my face and pulled me back. He grinned as we listened to my heartbeat slow.

"Good morning." He teased. I blushed.

"Good morning to you too." He quickly pulled his car out of park and started driving down the street.

When we reached the school he parked right next to Rosalie's red convertible. We climbed out and headed towards the classrooms. He gently took my things from me and grabbed my hand as we walked. It was then that I remembered something.

"Um Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" He said looking down.

"Well, you know that whole werewolf thing?" My voice turned to a whisper at the word werewolf. He tightened his grip ever so slightly.

"Yes, what about them?" He said calmly as his eyes bore into mine. Suddenly the school bell rang, breaking the tension.

"Never mind, I'll tell you at lunch." I said quickly as I took my things from him and ran to my classroom. Probably too quickly but I chose not to dwell on that.

As I entered the classroom I was greeted by stares. By now I had learned to ignore them and just sit in the back. Of course that didn't stop Jessica from coming and talking to me, trying to get the latest info about Edward and me. Mike was still absent from that little accident.

In the next two classes Jessica again tried talking to me and I tried to listen. Both attempts failed as I thought about the best way to break the news to Edward. Everything was fine this morning. I smiled as I thought about it.

When lunch finally came I made sure I was the last one out of the room. Taking time to put away my pencil and fix my folders. I slowly took one step out of the classroom and looked around. No one was there. I breathed a sigh of relief. Or at least no one living was there.

"Hey." Said a silky, smooth voice behind me. I slowly turned around.

"I knew you would do that." I smirked. He chuckled and slowly grabbed a straw lock of my hair and carefully placed it behind my ear. He seemed to forget all about this morning's question. Or he was just sucking up to get the answer out of me.

He again took my things and grabbed my hand as we walked towards the lunchroom.

"So about my question…" I started cautiously. He raised his eyebrows innocently.

"What about it?" He said calmly. I took a deep breath.

"Well long story short, after you left yesterday Billy and Jacob decided to come for a visit and I tried to run away but Jacob caught up to me and we talked and he decided that he and his pack will help us fight against the vampires and angels by forming an alliance with your family and they would like to start training tonight." I breathed in two deeps gasps of breath as I waited for his response. The halls were now empty and no one was around to hear us.

"Bella, are you sure that was the best idea? We are natural enemies, is it possible to work together?"

"Natural enemies like us?" I said quietly and looked away. He stiffened. We continued walking. We had almost reached the lunchroom doors. He paused as he stepped in front of the door, blocking me from going in.

"I suppose I might be able to convince Carlisle of this alliance, but of some others I'm not sure." I peeked though the windows and could slightly make out Rosalie's face, if she could, she would be as red as a tomato, and not from embarrassment. I sighed.

"It can't be any worse than training with me. Besides, we need help, whether we like it or not." I said firmly. He nodded in consent as he opened the door for me.

.

.

.

"Edward, maybe this wasn't such a great idea." I said worriedly as we ran though the trees. We were almost at the training area.

"Why would you say that? Carlisle thought that your idea was genius. He thinks we might be able to actually fight back now." He said unbelievingly.

"Well I don't know…." I pulled a branch out of the way and pointed towards Rosalie about fifty yards away.

"This is an absolutely horrible idea! Just because _SHE_ came up with this idea we are actually going to do it. This isn't right! This whole thing is going to blow up in our face. Besides, why should we have to work with our enemies? Let alone, why should we have to work with Bella? Isn't _SHE_ our enemy also?" Rosalie screeched in Carlisle's face. I flinched. Edward's nostrils flared as he stepped out of the ferns. I bit my lip; this wasn't going to end up well.

Suddenly, Edward was in Rosalie's face.

"Because, she is NOT our enemy." Déjà vu? "She is as much a part of the family as some of the other members." He scowled. She glared at him. "Besides, we need their help! We now actually have a chance to fight back and all you can do is complain!" By now Emmett had backed up next to Rosalie and I was next to Edward. Carlisle was in the middle.

"Edward, don't lie to yourself. You don't actual believe that you and her will work out. You are exact opposites; you'll probably end up killing her!" Edward growled the most ferocious growl I had ever heard. He lunged for her throat. I quickly grabbed his arms and tried to restrain him. Meanwhile Emmett was doing the same to Rosalie. Carlisle soon helped me with Edward.

"Snap out of it both of you! We can not and will not have this between our family!" Carlisle's voice was full of authority no one dared to override.

Carlisle let go of Edward as he had some silent conversation between them. Edward nodded stiffly and turned away from Rosalie, not even once looking at her. Rosalie mirrored his actions.

Once we had walked a far enough distance away I faced Edward.

"What was that? You two almost got into a fight because of me. That is no good reason to get in a fight." He turned away.

"Bella, you have no idea how much you are worth to me. I would fight a war for you. Let alone a little bicker with my sister."

"If you were really doing it for me, you would end the fight. I don't want any fighting." He sighed and turned away. HE started walking towards the trees with a dark glare.

"The wolves are here," he said darkly, " and they aren't happy."

**SO here is the next chapter. I'm soooooo sorry it's so short and not even to the best part. If I get a lot of reviews I will write a long chapter with the whole wolves getting involved part quickly, but if I don't have any motivation I might just wait a week or two…..**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey thank you soooo much to everyone that reviewed! I'll update a lot faster the more reviews I get! Thanks!!!!! Oh and I hope I don't make this scene too much like the books.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the books.**

**Summary: Bella tells Edward about the wolves wanting to help. They argue a bit. Edward tells Carlisle. Carlisle thinks it's a good idea. Rosalie is furious and Edward and she get in a fight about how Bella and Edward are opposites. Then the Wolves arrive, and they are unhappy.**

**Chapter 26**

I quickly caught up to Edward, suddenly nervous.

"Wait, why are they not happy?" I quickly thought through all of the reasons why they could be angry. He smirked.

"You'll see." We quickly caught up to the rest of the Cullen family. They had heard our little conversation and waited for Edward to explain.

"Where are they Edward?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"They are about one minute away from here."

"What were you saying about them being unhappy?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Well of course they are unhappy!" Rosalie screeched. "Did I not just say how this was a bad idea? They're probably going to back stab us." She muttered. Esme gave her a sharp look. She huffed and turned away.

"What are they angry about?" Esme asked again.

"It's not quite angry. They are upset over a couple of things actually." Everyone nodded their heads, listening. "Yes, they are unhappy with the situation. But that's only half of them. The other half is quite excited about the fight." He said with disgust. "They are also upset with the fact that we fight amongst ourselves, they consider that weak." He said with a smirk towards Rosalie who growled.

"These are small things, is there any chance of this not working out at all?" Carlisle said towards Alice. She shook her head.

"I can't see a thing with them. But I do see everyone alive after this so I think we are in good shape." I could live with that.

"Excellent." Emmett said with a smile. I gave a sharp look towards him; I knew where his thoughts were going. We all paused. There was rustling in the trees. The Cullens all scrunched up their noses. It was the whole pack. We all spread out in a half circle where the rustling was. Suddenly, I saw the same eyes I had seen a couple nights ago. One pair of the eyes shrunk, Jacob. He pushed his way out of the trees with the whole pack watching his every move silently.

"Hey Bella, we're all here!" He said happily I smiled and nodded. Everyone was dead silent with emotionless faces. He slowly turned towards the Cullens.

"Oh yeah, Sam wants me to say something." They nodded. "He said he will give this thing a try. But they will stay in the trees, only I will stay in human form." Carlisle nodded.

"That is more than we could hope for." Carlisle said graciously. "My son, Jasper, will give lessons on how to fight a vampire and Bella will inform us in angels." Jacob's eyes tightened.

"Its fine Jacob, no one is actually going to fight her." Edward said smoothly to Jacob. Jacob gave him an annoyed look and turned away.

"Continuing, Jasper, why don't you start." Carlisle said calmly. Jasper nodded his head. He repeated the same things he had taught us the first training time. Then it was my turn. As Jasper walked back to his part of the circle, everyone turned to face me. I gulped. I took two steps forward facing the Cullens but only looking at Edward and Jacob. I took a deep breath.

"Well I don't know much about angels. But I do know that we are just as strong and fast as everyone else. The only advantage and weakness is our wings." I flexed my wings as an example. There were gasps and widened eyes but I ignored them. I motioned for Edward to come forward. He nodded.

"I'm not quite sure the best way to show everyone, but I'll have Edward fight me and I'll explain. Edward gave me a sharp look. I glared back. He reluctantly took his stance. I smiled in encouragement.

"Now, the first thing everyone here would do is circle the opponent and try to find an opening. But that's where I have the advantage." Edward and I started circling each other. We gained speed and soon it was hard to make each other out. I saw his chance to lunge and I sprang up into the air. He looked stunned. I was at least ten feet above him, I was afraid to go any higher with my one bad wing.

"Now here is where you have to be careful. I could use this surprise and come down on top of him before he even realized it. But if he was anticipating it he could see it coming and simply grab me out of the air." I nodded towards him as I made to "attack" him. He quickly grabbed my leg as I was about to smash him. He pulled me so fast I didn't expect it, right into his arms and gave me a small peck on my fore head and set me down. I blushed slightly as I heard Jacob moan in annoyance.

"He could've killed me there. I haven't figured it out yet but it has been said that some angels live for hundreds of years and they never die. If that is true I don't see how we can be killed." I said thoughtfully. I looked towards Carlisle.

"I can only think of one way. You said that the only way that one can die is from killing a child under the age of eight." I heard some shocked noises from the wolves. "But has anyone been able to actually kill one without that?" Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Well, I really don't know. Perhaps we can only see. When James attacked me he hurt me and almost killed me. So I think it's possible." Edward flinched at the memory and Jacob gasped. Carlisle nodded and scrunched his eyebrows.

"You healed quite fast from that bump on the head from the car too. But is that it? For living hundreds of years there has to be something else."

"I agree, but what?" I said slowly. Carlisle sighed.

"I have no idea." There was silence as we both thought about it.

"Um, Bella? The sun is about to rise so I think we have to leave." Jacob said quietly as he walked towards me. Carlisle snapped out of his revere.

"What? Oh yes! Shall we plan the next training? Tomorrow, same time?" Jacob nodded towards Sam.

"Yes, we'll be here." One by one the pairs of eyes departed and all that was left was the Cullens and Jacob. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Bye Bells." He said as he disappeared in the trees. It was silent for ten seconds as we listened to them leave.

"Well that was a waste of time!" Rosalie muttered. Everyone just rolled their eyes and started to walk towards the forest. Rosalie and Emmett slid into the trees and Esme after them. Alice and Jasper stayed behind and waited for Edward, Carlisle, and I to reach them.

"I think I might have a theory about how to kill an angel." Jasper said quietly. Edward stiffened. He gripped my hand as we continued walking.

"Please, do share your ideas." Carlisle said urgently. Everyone paused on the edge of the trees.

"Well, if vampire venom can kill a werewolf. Couldn't it kill an angel?" Carlisle nodded.

"That would make sense. It would have an interesting affect on them; they have a heartbeat so it would pump the venom like a normal human. But I doubt they would turn into a vampire. The pain would probably be equal to the amount of pain we went through, only this time, they would die as soon as their heart stopped beating. All that pain.... Think of the possibilities…" He said trailing off. Edward quickly pulled my hand.

"Come on, we should go." He said as he sprinted, practically dragging me. I ran with him silently. Thinking of what they had said. I imagined myself going through all that pain, only to die in the end. Though i was determined to fight against the angels i was certainly not allowing them to go through that pain. I will make sure I am the first to die if it came to that, if I had the chance that is. Speaking of which, how are we ever going to be prepared for them? The Volturi and the Council would arrive in a week or two at the most. How could we ever meet their forces, I knew for sure, they wouldn't talk it out. Even with both vampires and werewolves fighting could we even begin to fight back? Would this ever work? Was there any way to win this battle? The answer for all of these questions were clear. No.

**Sorry it was short! so if you are reading this chapter for the second time i only changed a few sentences towards the bottom! thanks!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey sorry for the little mental break down… Even the strongest fall. Well if you care to look o I only had minor changes to the last chapter. All I changed was how angels die. So since vampire venom can kill werewolves, it can kill angels too. But since angels have a heart beat, the venom flows through them, but as soon as their heart stops beating they die. So all the pain and then death. So that is reeeally important. It's only the last paragraph I changed by the way. So here is the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Chapter 27**

We continued training throughout the week. I grew stronger and stronger. I was able to use almost all of my powers. Edward and I grew closer and closer. But for some strange reason Jacob seemed to grow farther and farther away from me. Each time he saw Edward and I embrace or kiss he would have a weird look on his face and turn the opposite direction. Edward acted as if he didn't notice but I did notice that every time Jacob did that he would kiss me harder. Suspicious…

But that thought aside I was determined to get my mind off of the battle. I decided to go visit Toby. It had been almost two weeks since I had last seen him. I smiled as I remembered his young radiant smile. I was currently in my truck driving down the familiar street, Spoons, with just a few water droplets hitting the windshield. Edward had gone hunting and I had already finished my homework, with this newly acquired speed I was able to finish all of my homework in less then 6 minutes.

I slowly turned into the empty parking lot and put my car into park. I quickly stepped out and ran to the door. I gently pulled at the handle. It was locked. I pulled harder this time. Yep, locked. My brow furrowed and I looked around. I was so unobservant and caught in my thoughts about Toby that I hadn't noticed the nailed boards on the windows or the sign set in the grass. My heart gained speed. There was one lone piece of paper taped to the door; it looked as if it had been put there not long ago. I quickly snatched it up and read it.

_This Orphanage has been closed down due to its lack of monthly payment._

_Signed, the owner_

I gasped. My heart pounded. This was my entire fault. I had been too absorbed in my problems, I had completely forgotten about the orphanage. I could've raised money! I'm sure the Cullens would've gladly donated money to help. There were just so many things I could've done to prevent this. Tears sprang to my eyes. _Toby. _I ripped the little note into a thousand pieces. My heart felt as if it had shattered. I hung my head as I slowly walked to my truck. I looked up at the orphanage, suddenly an idea hit me. I looked around and made sure no one was near by. I swiftly ran to one of the windows. The boards were only held by two nails. I hastily pulled them loose and opened the window. Without making a sound, I jumped through the window.

My head came into contact with the ground first. Then the rest of me caught up and knocked over a stack of dishes. The noise was horrendous. I hastily listened for a heartbeat. Silence. I slowly took in my surroundings. I seemed to be in the small kitchen they had. The stack of dishes I had knocked over was about all the things it had. There was an empty spot where the fridge would've been connected to the wall, along with a spot for the oven and microwave. All that was left was the empty cupboards, the sink, and the pile of dishes. This sight alone made my heart cringe. I silently restacked the dishes. I went to the nearest door and opened it. There was darkness everywhere. But with my eyes I could see just as clearly.

I looked around. This was the main room where I had first seen the children and the women had run in here and grabbed the cookies. I sighed at the memory. I had a mission, and I wouldn't stop until I had completed it.

If I had been a normal human I would've been scared out of my mind, I probably wouldn't have even gotten through the window to start with. The silence was piercing and the dark rooms and creaking doors weren't helping. The wind blew against the roof I heard little rain droplets hitting the ground outside. I deftly walked to the opposite side of the building, checking each door silently.

I couldn't seem to find the one room I was looking for. Each door had revealed either a closet, or a bathroom. I was slowly making my way towards the back of the building. I opened another door; this one slightly differed to the others. I peeked my head in quickly, expecting another bathroom. I saw two bunk beds pushed against the opposite walls. The walls had no paint and were cracked. The ceiling had a leak and was beginning to disintegrate. I stepped inside and my curiosity grew. There were two dressers side by side but other then that and the bunk beds the room was empty. I walked to the dressers and began opening the drawers. Nothing. I sighed. I walked out of the room. The hall had four more doors and then it was the end. I quickly ran through each room, all identical, and looked at each of the drawers. Still nothing. Then I found myself in the last room.

I paused as I slowly looked around. There was one window in the left corner, the boards were clearly visible. But this was only a minor difference in comparison to the other rooms. This room, however, looked as if the resident never left. There were still bed sheets on the bed and shoes by the side. I walked cautiously towards the dresser. On the top of the dresser there was one piece of paper. It looked like a drawing by a child. I picked it up.

There were two stick figures. One woman holding the hand of a little boy. Both had smiling faces. There were flowers and clouds and the sun all around them. My eyes started to water and I smiled. I was absolutely broken by the fact that they could just close this down and kick everyone out. But by the looks of it, one of them didn't want to leave. I checked each of the drawers but they were empty. Only the picture, blankets, and shoes were left. I still heard no heartbeat so I knew that no one was there.

I held onto the picture and carefully folded it up and put it in my pocket as I walked out of the room. I leisurely made my way down the dark, cold hallway. I still had my mission to complete. I went to the opposite side of the building again opening each door. I started towards the entrance, the most likely place of my destination. I looked out the entry door; it was pouring now, dark clouds covering the sky.

I took a left and made my way to the first door behind the desk. It was locked, but this was a good sign. I used my strength and forced the knob to turn. I would've done this to the entry door, but it would've been harder to cover up once I was gone.

I peeked my head through and turned on the light. Bingo. This was my destination. It was the head office, where all files and important information can be found. The computer screen was on the empty desk, but the actual computer was missing. But I didn't get my hopes up. There was a large file cabinet pushed to the side.

I ran to the cabinet and opened the draws. There were files galore! I grinned triumphantly. With my extra speed I quickly looked through each of the names. It was in the 2nd drawer, 13 from the beginning where I found what I was looking for.

Toby's file.

I opened it hastily, almost ripping it and took a seat at the desk.

_Toby Williams_

_Sex: male_

_Age: 4_

_Parents: Dead_

_Family: Absent_

_Current residence: Unavailable._

My jaw locked in place.

"How is his residence unavailable!?" I didn't realize I had said that out loud until I heard the echo. My plan was to find Toby and adopt him, well maybe I wouldn't adopt him especially under these circumstances but I couldn't even help him find a home if I didn't know where he was!

Did he disappear? Was he missing again? Could he possibly be the one who tried to stay? But where would he go? He could've been kidnapped or killed! There was no way I could rest until I found that boy. But there was only one problem. Well actually two. First, I had absolutely no idea where he was. Two, I can't bring him anywhere near all of this danger that seems to surround me. I pulled the picture out of my pocket again. I flipped it over, there was writing on it that I had missed earlier.

_To: My angel_

_From: Toby_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Chapter 28**

"Bella!" I heard a voice screech. I whipped my head in the direction of the voice.

"Bella!" My first reaction was Toby. But alas, no. Alice scrambled around the halls following my scent to the room where I was. She looked frightened and confused.

"Oh Bella! Come quickly! The future…" She trailed off getting caught in a vision. I hastily shoved the picture in my back pocket. I gripped her shoulders.

"Alice! What is it?" She slowly came too. Her golden eyes worried.

"It's them. Everyone is coming…" Everything froze. Not now…. No I still had to find Toby. Edward was still hunting. Charlie is too close.

"When Alice!? When?!" I practically screamed. She pulled my hands off of her shoulders.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" She yelled as she sprinted back the way I came in. I desperately ran after her as I pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the number I knew by heart. It rang once.

"Bella?" his smooth voice came worriedly through the speaker.

"Edward. Where are you?!" I whispered frantically. I jumped into my truck and Alice took driver's side. It probably would've been faster to run, but I didn't want to leave my truck.

"We are on our way back. But we can't find Alice, her thoughts disappeared so we are guessing she ran off."

"Well she is with me. Listen Edward. Don't panic. She just had a vision. They are all coming, NOW. So get everyone home and I will take care of Charlie." I slammed the phone shut as tears started to spring to my eyes. I knew what I had to do now. It wouldn't be pleasant. Alice gave me a concerned glance.

"Alice, why did you come find me? You should've stayed with your family." I whispered. She shook her hand.

"I saw what you are planning Bella. So I'm here to stop you. Do not even think about trying." She said fiercely.

"Alice you know what has to be done. Do not stand in my way." The tears continued to roll down my face.

"No, Bella. We are strong. We have to wolves and my whole family. We will protect you and we will win!" She said, her soft voice sounding determined.

"But at what cost?" I whispered. Her eyes never faltered from the rode. We must have been driving 50 over the speed limit. I didn't think my truck could take it.

"I…. I don't know." She whispered. I nodded.

"That's what I thought." I whispered back. I pulled open my door and jumped.

"Bella!!" she screamed. I did a roll and stood up I knew she had to keep driving. She would probably stop the car and come after me. So I had to be quick. I pulled my wings up and started to fly. I flapped as hard as I could. I knew I couldn't push it so I only got to the top of the trees. I watched as she parked the car and desperately searched for me. She got to where I stopped and looked up. She mouthed five words.

"Please don't do this Bella." She pleaded. I shook my head and continued to fly. I was almost about to be too far to see her but I heard he whisper two more words.

"For Edward?" Tears sprang to my eyes and continued to flow harder now.

"All the more reason to do it." I whispered. Then I was too far to be heard or seen.

.

.

.

.

I continued to fly back to Forks. I stopped when I got to the border of La Push. I landed silently and slid my wings back. I made sure there wasn't anyone near by before I sprinted to Jacob's house. As soon as I reached the door I started banging on it loudly.

"I'm coming!" I heard a deep voice call. I assumed it was Billy's. His wheel chair squeaked slowly to the door. The door slowly creaked open. Billy's face looked shocked, both at my presence and my expression.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" he asked anxiously.

"No, I need your help." I said as I wiped the tears from my face. His eyebrows pulled together.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, still looking confused.

"Can you please convince Charlie to come on a fishing trip with you? Right now!" I said frantically. His eyes took in my expression. I didn't know whether he knew about our situation but he didn't question me. He nodded his head and pulled his wheel chair back inside. I had a feeling he already knew what was happening.

"Jacob! Can you come here quickly?" Billy yelled. I froze, I needed to warn the wolves! My mind was so muddled! I couldn't remember! Ah! Jacob walked into the room. His eyes froze on me and my appearance.

"Bella! What are you doing here?!" He yelled and rushed to my side. Billy nodded to us and rolled his wheelchair out of the room. I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him out of the house, closing the door behind us.

"Jacob, I need you to tell the whole pack to come now." I said seriously. His mind connected everything.

"They're here aren't they?" He said in a monotone voice. I nodded. "Where do you want them to meet? How long do we have?" He asked quickly.

"I.. I don't know. Meet at the Cullen's house and I don't know how much time. But get everyone. Right now!" I said fiercely as I pushed away from him, spreading my wings. He looked hurt.

"Wait, Bella! Where are you going?" He yelled as I gained height.

"I'm going to buy us some more time." I yelled as I flew off. I saw him run into the forest, shrugging off his shirt. I let out a sigh of relief. I had Charlie safe in La Push. I had the wolves warned and headed to the Cullen's house. All I had left was to stop the actual fight before it happened. I think the Cullens could hand the Volturi. Maybe, maybe not. But I had to stop the Angels. I knew they wanted me. So if I gave myself up maybe they wouldn't hurt anyone else. I flapped my wings harder and harder. There were clouds gathering in the skies. I heard distant thunder. I had never gone this high before. I watched my broken wing. It looked like it was struggling, but I think I could make it. I knew the angels would come by air and the vampires would come buy land, so that was always a plus.

I soared far over the reserve. I saw the outline of the beach. The forest connected smoothly with it. The trees seemed to go on endlessly. I was careful not to go near where I knew the Cullens would be. I had no idea where the angels would come from, and with these clouds it was hard to see anything. The temperature dropped as I got closer to the mountains. I was somewhere near the Canadian border when I hit the clouds. It was disorienting. I tried to find a way out and I started to panic, everything was too white. I turned upside down.

I tried desperately to fly out of it. Finally, the clouds cleared. Then there was a tree. Then there was me. Me plus tree equals boom!

The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground. My head hurt, and someone, or something. No, _many_ someones or somethings were surrounding me.

**Hey sorry my chapters take forever! I'm writing the next chapters right now. So who should be the somethings surrounding her????  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 29**

_Recap:_

_The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground. My head hurt, and someone, or something. No, many some ones or some things were surrounding me…_

"Uhhhh" groaned as I rubbed my head. I kept my eyes closed as I slowly pulled myself from the ground. I cautiously opened my eyes and wiped away some dry tears. I sniffed. Slowly my eyes focused on faces…. Beautiful faces. But the faces were all foreign to me. Each one had a smile on their face.

As quick as lightning I was on my feet in a crouching position. I scowled at the faces. They all continued to smile as if I were a child who did not know better.

"Ah, Isabella… It has been a long time." Said the first and closest woman. She looked to be about 23 and had beautiful wavy blonde hair; her eyes were a vibrant blue. She really did look like an angel. But could also be a vampire. Ah! Why was everyone around me so beautiful?!

"You know it isn't too late?" She whispered. "Today is the twenty-ninth day. You can still choose to live. Come and join us." She said warmly. I still kept my scowl on my face. "We have been waiting a long time for you to come and join your true kind."

"I don't belong with murderers! I belong here! With the Cullens!" I shouted. She flinched, not at my tone, but at my words.

"_Murderers?" _she hissed. "Your beloved Cullens murder without regret. That is why we are here to destroy them. They do not deserve a place on this earth. Join us! You belong here with us!" The other angels, all….. 37 of them grew into a tighter circle around me.

"Never." I whispered fiercely. The blonde angel let her face drop from her smile into a scowl.

"You know of the consequences of your actions. Do you not?" She said calmly.

"I know of the consequences. But you have me. I am here. Just kill me instead. Do not harm the Cullens." I pleaded. Everyone paused. She sighed.

"It's all very simple Isabella. We clearly said that if you do not leave the Cullens then they would be killed too…But, if you convince the Cullens that you will have nothing to do with them. Then we will leave them alone. But you, must come with us, and stay as a member of the Council." I thought about all of the options. What about the Volturi? How could I stop them to? Did they not say that it was because I was with them, that they would kill them? So if the Cullens convinced them that I was gone, they would leave the Cullens and come after me. Leaving Edward safe. I smiled at the thought of Edward being safe. Having that knowledge safe in my mind, I did the unthinkable.

"I agree to your terms."

Alice pov

I gasped, my hand shooting to my mouth. My eyes widened as they cleared from the murky future I had just seen. Had Bella really agreed to all of that? Just to save my family and Edward? Yes, Bella would and will. If I had been human my eyes would be tearing up. I was currently driving in her truck. The one she just recently and insanely jumped out of and flew off into the sky. I had seen the rest of my family and the wolves coming to meet at our house to discuss strategy. So I was racing down the street to meet them all there. But just now I could already see Bella on her way to our house to do something unimaginable and unnecessary. But I knew I would be too late to stop her.

She had already known that I would see her. She would arrive and say everything before I had a slight chance of stopping her. But I knew this was necessary for everyone to believe that she truly did not care about us. When the Volturi would arrive, they would question and search our minds to see if she truly was not with us. But she thinks it will stop there and that she will run away with the angels. Fat chance of that! We will save her! No one can take her away from us!

I pushed my foot on the gas pedal even harder.

Edward pov.

My family, excluding Bella and Alice were all present, along with the entire pack. We were all seated around the dinning room table to discuss strategy. But I couldn't think about strategy. Where were Bella and Alice?! I had tried unsuccessfully to convince my family to find them first, but they all agreed that they would meet us here at the house, and that I had no need to worry about them. Jasper also felt my anxiety. He tried to force me to feel calm, but we both needed our other halves near us. Yes, Bella was my other half, my true soul mate, my real angel, though I had never told her this. I had only recently come to grips with that fact as I hunted and got her panicked phone call. It was then that I realized that I loved her… and I was going to tell her just as soon as I had the opportunity. In case today didn't… end well….

The front door slammed. Conversations hushed and everyone whipped their heads towards the sound. Light foot steps hit the wood as she walked into the room. I let out a huge sigh of relief that I didn't realize I had been holding in. But something seemed off. Jasper could feel something different about her too.

I stood up from my chair as it scrapped against the ground and hit the wall. Probably indenting it.

"Bella!" I cried, walking towards her. She turned her beautiful face to me for the first time. I stopped dead in my tracks. Her beautiful brown eyes held worry, but her scowl showed determination. Her eyebrows pulled together as if she were angry. There were dry tear stains on her cheeks. All together she looked beautiful and heartbreaking. I wanted to pull her in my arms but she stopped me. She slowly inhaled.

"Edward?" Her voice was low and emotionless. She looked down and continued as if we were the only ones in the room. "I'm so sorry. But I can't stay here. I have to go-"

"No! Don't even try Bella!" I yelled. Many other voices started up, echoing me scream.

"Edward!" She yelled meeting my eyes. He eyes held nothing. They were emotionless. "I don't have to go…. I WANT TO GO! I want to go join the Council. It took me this long to realize that I belong with my own kind. We would never have worked out Edward. Cross species relationships never work." She whispered harshly. "Besides," she smirked. "I could never love a demon." Then she was gone. She ran out of the room and out of the house. Into the forest.

It was dead silent. Only the breathing of the wolves could be heard. That was when my world shattered. There was nothing I could compare this feeling to. I felt as if the heart I didn't know I had had been ripped from my chest, cut into a thousand pieces, and put back together in the shape of knife. It felt worse then the feeling of being changed over the three days times 100. I could go through that feeling 1,000 times and still not feel even close to how I felt at that second.

It hurt even worse because I knew she was right. I mentally hit myself in the head for even considering the thought that an angel, as perfect and pure could love me, a monster, and a demon! As she had put it. I really truly was a demon. And I deserve every ounce of this pain that she has caused me. I let the pain take over me. Let it rip through my flesh until all that I could feel was the pain. My knees buckled and I clutched at my chest as I doubled over. I was only barely conscious of the concerned voices of my family.

"Edward!"

"That good for nothing-"

"How could she do this?!"

"Is he okay?!"

"Are we still fighting?" Of course the wolves would ask that. But none of it mattered anymore. I _wanted _the Volturi to come. To come and rip me to pieces and burn them. These voices meant nothing to me. They were now all safe thanks to Bella…. Something clicked. Safe…. Bella. Bella was safe. Just having that knowledge made my pain one ounce lighter. As long as she was safe and happy, I could die satisfied. I closed my eyes and let nothingness surround me. I knew I was conscious, but I escaped to part of my mind where I dreamed. In my daydream, I dreamed I held Bella in my arms, in my meadow, and everything was perfect.

**Sniff sniff! That was sooo hard to write! I hate those things in fan fictions! I hate it when they always deny their love for each other! And worse! They never said I love you! Ahhh! But in this one exception. It was necessary. How else would Bella make everyone safe? I tried thinking of other ways. But nothing came to my mind! Ah! It is just so painful! Poor Edward!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Chapter 30**

**Bella Pov**

I cried.

I cried until my eyes hurt.

I cried until I could cry no more.

The look on Edward's face can not even be described. I briefly wondered what mine would look like had he said those things to me. For I knew I deserved every word times ten of what I had said to him. I was no angel. Angel was only a word used to hide the identity of Demons! For that is what I am! I am the demon, the monster.

I ran through the trees at an alarming speed. I didn't want to fly; for fear that someone might see me. I knew Alice had seen my agreement. I had to be gone before she had even the slightest chance of stopping me. Maybe she would tell everyone how I lied. Maybe she would keep it a secret; she knew that if she told them that she and her family would die.

I was completely alone.

I had run for fear that my tears would betray my lie and ruin everything. I stopped my feet and looked around. I was in the meadow. Figures...

Suddenly my body couldn't take it anymore. Too much emotionally and physical stress had harmed it. It collapsed right where it was. I closed my eyes, expecting to faint, but life wasn't that fair. My mind continued to swirl around all the pain. All of the thoughts of Edward, of the angels, of the vampires, of my poor little Toby. Everything made my heart cringe. I wished that my heart would stop beating! Then I would feel nothing and think nothing. Anything would be better then feeling all of this pain.

"Hello angel…" Apparently not.

**Serifina pov**

I sat on the edge of the rock i had been sitting in since the mysterious Bella had left. I didn't understand her. Could she not see that we were all unhappy?

I, too, had my only true love ripped away from me. Many of us here had. She was just one of many. All of our soul mates had passed on, never to see us again. What makes her so lucky as to have someone that can live with her forever? I guess that is one of the reasons why the Council wants her. She knows the inner workings of a vampire's mind. She has the secrets we could use to destroy our mortal enemies.

But I highly doubted that she would give up those secrets easily. That was why we had to be 'kind' to her. But once she was in our grasp, she would see another side of us. The side that has felt more pain than she knows of.

"Serifinia!" Alyssa, the blonde angel, yelled. I turned my head in her direction. She had a scowl on her face and motioned me forward with her hand. I obediently came forward. "I want you to track Isabella down. We can not trust that she will do as she agreed to. Make sure she comes to us after she leaves them." I nodded.

"And I am not to hurt the Cullens? Correct?" Her faces hardened. Her voice showed no emotion.

"I never promised that."

**Bella pov**

My eyes sprang open at the familiar dark voice of James, the vampire, a member of the Volturi, and my almost murderer. My eyes narrowed at the sight of his evil face. He grinned, a malicious grin.

"Aro! You will never guess what I have found!" the little tattle tail yelled over his shoulder. Suddenly I was surrounded. Many dark, hooded figures appeared, almost ghostly, as they glided from the trees. I counted about 40 of them in all. This was the Volturi.

A tall hooded figure glided next to James. His hand reached out and gripped his shoulder and pushed him away.

"Thank you James, you are no longer needed." The dark voice muttered. James nodded and obediently backed away, hidden in the shadows. "As for you, _angel_," he said with disgust. "Well, let's just say we have some plans for you and your precious Cullens." He chuckled darkly. I quickly sprang to my feet in a crouch, I knew, and they knew, that I could not harm them, they didn't even flinch.

"Leave…..The Cullens…… Alone." I snarled. The hooded figure just laughed. He slowly pulled his white, brittle hand up and pulled his hood back, revealing his face.

"I believe that you don't have a choice in that matter. They are your friends, for that they have betrayed us." He said with a voice of finality. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"My _friends?_! Ha! No, they are my enemies as much as you! They hate me! And you are about to turn on your own kind? You cowards!" I screamed at his face. He looked shocked for a brief 3 seconds, and then composed his face. He threw a dark look at James's face. James cringed.

"No master! I swear! They were protecting her! You saw it!" James yelled. Aro raised his eyebrows.

"Did I?" he asked incredulously. He shrugged it off. "Oh no matter." He turned back to face me. "This will only make things easier. You see, _you _are going to help us destroy the Cullens." He grinned. My mouth flopped open. His grinned widened. "See? I knew you cared about them." I composed myself.

" Even if I do care about the Cullens, not of it matters. They hate me and will have nothing to do with me ever again. Nothing you do to me could ever make me harm the Cullens! I will fight off every one of you until I am dead!" I tensed, ready to pounce. He just chuckled calmly; he seemed to like to laugh a lot.

"Jane dear." He called sweetly. A young girl came to his side, smiling eerily. He nodded towards me. She smiled and concentrated. I waited, breathing heavily.

Silence. Her face grew more concentrated. Aro had his hand on her shoulder, his face too, concentrating. After ten seconds he laughed. He down right cracked up. My eyebrows pulled together. Insanity was all that I could think of.

"My! This is a surprise! An angel with a mind power! The possibilities are endless! Oh how I wish she could be a vampire!" _**Don't we all?**_ I thought sarcastically. Jane had a look of pain on her face and shock. Soon, it grew to anger and more concentration. Aro lightly gripped her shoulder.

"Enough, Jane dear, don't strain yourself." He gently pushed the evil thing away, with her scowling the entire time. "Well that was interesting." He laughed again. Then grew serious, this vampire had some serious mood swings.

"But there is always a plan B to everything." He said smoothly. He snapped his fingers and two women vampires appeared. They held something in between them, but I couldn't see it since I was still crouching.

"Angel?" A soft, all too familiar, young voice whispered. I choked on my breath.

"Toby?" I asked even softer. He finally came into view. The Two women held him up by his arms and stopped him from moving his feet. I could see dark bruises all over his bare arms and face. I cringed at the thought of even more bruises underneath his clothes. His eyes were bloodshot and he had small tears on his face. My own tears came to my eyes. If I thought I had used up all of my tears, I was wrong.

"Oh Toby!" I cried and moved forward to grab him. Suddenly, it felt like I had hit a wall. At least five pairs of arms had grabbed my torso and arms, and another 3 pairs grabbed my legs. I was held above the ground, unable to move a fraction of an inch. Toby's eyes watered and he began to cry. He cried loudly, sobbing my name.

"PLEASE! LET HIM GO!" I cried. Aro only looked calmly at the scene that had unfolded in a matter of 15 seconds.

"Ahhh… But don't you see? That would only ruin my plan B. How else would I be able to use you against the Cullens? Find something you loved to destroy another thing you love? I believe you have a choice now. Who would you rather save? Toby? Or the Cullens? Or more specifically…Edward?" He pulled out an old golden pocket watch and looked pointedly at it.

"Choose wisely! You don't have much time."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Chapter 31**

**Alice point of view.**

I _finally _reached the house. I could already tell that everyone was disoriented and confused, shocked, and angry. I sighed, trying desperately to figure out a way out of this mess.

Before the car had even come to a complete stop, I shut it off and pulled out the keys. It let out a loud pop as it stopped. I jumped out and ran to the door, not bothering to knock, and yanked it open. I already knew where everyone was. I had to make this quick, we didn't have much time. I sprinted into the room, taking in everyone's face.

Rose looked annoyed and angry. Emmett looked confused. Jasper looked dizzy from all the emotions he was probably feeling. I quickly ran to his side and slid my arm around him. Carlisle looked thoughtful and composed. Esme looked shocked. The wolves all looked confused and angry. Except for Jacob, who looked... calculating...And Edward… He had his back against the wall, his head tilted upwards with his eyes closed. If it were possible, tears would be streaming down his face. I was speechless. I had never seen him like this before.

I could only imagine how much Bella means to him. Which is why everything has to work out just right if we want her back. Edward's eyes shot open as he heard her name in my thoughts. They held only a blank expression, as if someone had sucked the life out of them.

_Shoot._

"Alice?" Edward whispered through the murmurs of confusion that surrounded us. His voice was so weak and painful; it shook my very being as I flinched. The murmurs quieted down at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Yes Edward?" I asked softly. I knew what he was going to ask. He knew it too.

"Is there a way to get Bella back?" He asked, letting a slight glint of hope break through his voice. Now was my chance… but what do I say.

"No."

**Serifina pov**

I had carefully followed Bella to the Cullen's house and made sure everything had gone as planned. After doing so I waited for her to come out of the house. I didn't expect her to practically sprint out. I dove into the trees as she passed me. I saw the tears pouring down her cheeks. I felt a deep pang of sorrow inside my chest. As angels, we could feel others pain. We learned to either use or ignore that power, but this time it was too difficult to ignore.

I found myself on the ground willing the pain emanating from Bella to go away. I had to wait until she was about a mile away before I could walk again.

I decided that I could find her easier if I flew. I spread my giant white wings and jumped into the air. I felt the wind blow through my wings as I soared over the trees.

I could see about 5 miles in all directions. I looked in the direction I had seen her go in and took off in that direction. As I neared her I saw a meadow, it was beautiful, to say the least. But that's not what caught my attention. I focused my eyes on many dark shadows circling the meadow. I saw Bella collapse on the ground. Then the shapes surrounded her. I gasped as I counted them. 40. I knew these shapes well. They were our true enemy. The ones we have been fighting for since the beginning of time.

I watched as they spoke to her, she crouched. More things were said and suddenly she was tackled. By this point, I knew that she wasn't on their side. I had to make a quick decision.

I flapped my wings as fast as I possibly could in the direction of the rest of the Council.

**Alice pov**

Loud roars erupted from everyone. Edward just silently closed his eyes again and slowly sank to the ground. I felt the pain rip through me from what I had done. Jasper felt my pain and tightened his grip around my waist. I knew he felt the pain too. He had to get out of here soon. Carlisle calmed everyone down. He desperately looked at me. Giving me a pained, pleading gaze. I looked down.

"If Bella wants to join the Council, we can't disturb her wishes. Though I do wish she would've decided earlier. But that still leaves another matter to be discussed." He paused, taking in everyone's expression. .Jacob still had that calculating look on his face. Sam, Paul, Embry, and some other wolves I didn't know the names of, all had the same expression. Distrust.

This wasn't good.

"Are the Volturi still planning on destroying us, without Bella?" Carlisle asked cautiously. I knew he hated using Bella's name so much since every time he said it, Edward flinched.

"It all depends. There is a decision that still has to be made. I think they will leave us alone, now that we know… she… isn't with us anymore. But we will have to discuss this out with them. I see them arriving in the meadow. If we meet them there, I'm sure we can talk them out of it. But I think the wolves should stay hidden just in case." Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

"Would we need everyone there? Couldn't Jasper, Emmett and I just go alone and discuss it with them?" I noticed he not only excluded Edward but tried to protect us. I shook my head quickly.

"No, they would be suspicious that we have back up." He nodded again.

"So how much time do we have until they arrive?" He asked calmly. I carefully kept my voice emotionless and calm.

"None."

_**Cliffy???????? Ehhh I have already done like 3 of these, anymore and someone might send me a death threat. I guess I'll be kind.**_

.

.

.

.

.

My words registered through everyone's minds and with our fast minds we already knew what had to be done. We were halfway to the meadow before it had been 15 seconds.

I held Jasper's hand tightly in mine. I saw Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme do the same. Edward, who was usually ahead of us all, lingered back, a dead look in his eyes. This must be torture for him. My eyebrows pulled together in sympathy. But he was in too much pain to notice. I desperately hoped with all my heart that this would all go according to plan. But heck, when did anything ever go according to plan?

**Carlisle pov**

We neared the meadow, Esme and me leading the way. I pulled back some branches as I stepped through. I could smell many familiar scents. They had all been here not long ago. I gently pulled Esme slightly behind me as we walked out near the river. For such a peaceful place, it couldn't be more disturbing. We could all feel the something in the air. My family grouped around me waiting for me to speak first. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by a rustling in the trees. The wolves had agreed to stay behind so I knew it wasn't them.

A hooded figure immerged from the trees. Aro. He had a wide grin on his face as walked near us.

"Carlisle! My dear friend! How have you been?!" He asked enthusiastically. He halted a good 4 feet from us. I composed my face and smiled warmly back.

"Could be better. But it seems we have a problem that needs to be discussed. Am I correct?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light, I could tell Jasper was helping.

"Oh yes, I have quite forgotten. It has been so long since I have seen my dear friend. It just escaped my mind." He replied smoothly.

"Yes, well. I believe it has something to do with the angel we had among us. You can see she no longer resides with us."

"Oh, yes! I do see that. But I believe it was by association with the angel that we had reason to be upset. You see. I don't know if you remember, from the time that you lived with us. But we have been trying to destroy angels since the very beginning. I had surely thought you understood that-"

"We understand that, but what _I don't understand_ is how we are involved with this if we are no longer in association with the angel." His brow furrowed and for a moment he looked confused. As if he was trying to think of an impossible answer to a question. He quickly composed himself.

"Ah well that is where you are wrong my friend. It seems that you have befriended the enemy. How can we trust you? How can we be sure that she is not using you? You could be helping her right this instant, planning mutiny on your own kind. Perhaps she has already called the rest of the angels here to destroy us." He raised his eyebrows questioningly as more hooded figures stepped out of the trees. I paused. I could see where this was going. And it was not going in the direction I had hoped, but what not even Alice could've predicted it would.

**Edward pov**

That horribly, disgusting man! He doesn't deserve a name even close to man. He was a true monster. Carlisle had him stumped with a question. I peeked into his mind. He was desperately looking for a way to make his greed sound legitimate. All he was concerned about was getting his butt out of here and taking Alice and me with them; destroying the rest of our family as to not pose a threat too. Even Carlisle! His so called friend! But in the back of his mind he was worried. But he didn't focus on it so I didn't know what it was. As he and Carlisle spoke I heard the entire guard float into the meadow.

I knew where this was going. I looked over at Alice's expressionless face. For once, she didn't have any thoughts running through her head. That's when I knew we were all dead. And I couldn't be happier.

**Ahhhh well I guess this is a cliffy too! But we're soooo close to the end! I'm trying to make each chapter intense and short as to make the story last longer! And I really want to get past 200 reviews before it ends. Considering I only get one or two per chapter… I would make each chapter a lot longer if I had more reviews : ) Oh! And since this story is nearing the end, I need help to decide what story to write next. You can vote on my poll! I have added more choices since I last asked! BUT THANKS FOR READING! Everything is appreciated!!!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Edward point of view**

My family and I tensed, getting ready for a fight. I watched for James. He was my number one objective. If I was going to die, so was he. Aro stood in the midst of everyone, grinning so wide it looked painful. I read his thoughts.

_I never thought things could go this well. Once we have destroyed them, the last threat to the Volturi will be deceased. But the boy, Edward and the girl, Alice look promising. Hmmm… And there is the matter of the angel…_

I glared at Aro with all of my might. He, feeling my gaze looked up, and grinned wider.

_Oh, I have quite forgotten that you could read my thoughts.... We have a surprise for you Edward…._

I snarled, so loud I heard it echo off into the trees for a mile. Everyone turned to glare at me. That only lasted for 10 seconds. My snarl kind of pushed the trigger on the gun. My whole family began to snarl, and all the while Aro kept that stupid grin on his face. I wanted to punch it right off of his face. I crouched and in one swift movement I was inches away from Aro. My hand pulled back to punch. Aro didn't even flinch. Suddenly I felt myself grabbed from behind. All of my arms, my legs, and my torso were held. I struggled and snarled. It did no good. I was halfway to losing my sanity and I felt myself gain more strength.

I pulled and punched. I was able to pull my arm free and I managed to pull one of the men holding me down. He fell but another member of the guard replaced him. The men tackled me and had me in a kneeling position. I couldn't move even an inch. I breathed in a deep breath. Through my own struggle I had completely ignored what was going on around me. The second I had moved towards Aro, the entire guard had attacked my family. It looked as if they had all put up just as much struggle as me. Emmett had a huge frown on his face. He had 3 men on each arm and leg, then two men in front and behind him. Rosalie looked as if she could strangle each man holding her down. I saw a few of them cringe as they met her gaze. Jasper had Alice near him. I could tell that he had tried to protect her, and she tried protect him. They were both restrained and kept throwing glances at each other. Esme had her arms behind her back and looked as if she hadn't struggled. Carlisle mirrored her. His expression was pain and hurt. He felt betrayed. Aro took this all in and walked leisurely around me. My anger flared.

"See? The Volturi do not take law breaking lightly." He said pleasantly as if we were just chatting as old friends. "Every single one of you could be dead right now." He waved his hand as if it was nothing. "But we are a forgiving people." _Lies!_ "We are giving you the opportunity to come and join us."

"Nothing you do could ever make me want to join you vile pigs!" I spat. Aro whirled and eyed me wearily.

_Well that sounds familiar… _He thought as he walked towards me. I snarled as he came within a foot of me. The guard holding me gripped me tighter. Aro walked right up to my face and took a deep slow breath. He ###### an eyebrow.

"Nothing?" He asked slyly. He whipped his head towards the trees and snapped his fingers.

A crowd of 5 men and 5 women walked out of the trees. They held two personages in their midst, one smaller than the other. I suddenly felt like I had been hit by a cold, hard knife, right where my heart used to be. I think I knew where this was going…

**Bella pov**

They practically dragged Toby and me out into the meadow as we heard Aro snap. I held Toby tightly in my arms, that is until they ripped him from my arms and made him walk. He had stopped crying since I had tried to soothe him. He seemed tougher, less childlike. And I hated it. I knew they had done things to him to make him like this. He didn't deserve this. After this mess I will make sure he has the best parents and the best home imaginable. That is if I get out of this mess alive.

I could feel the tension in the air as we walked. The people surrounding me covered my eyesight. I desperately tried to look above them. The two to my side gave me a sharp look and looked pointedly towards Toby. He held my hand tightly. If I did even one thing wrong, it would mean Toby's death.

I knew what I was supposed to say. I was supposed to convince the Cullens to join the Volturi. And I was supposed to tell them how much I loathed them and if the did not go I would pull the Council on them and destroy them. I was supposed to make Edward believe I purely hated him. I was _supposed_ to say all of these things. That didn't mean I was _going to_ say all of those things. I only had 3 words I wanted to say before I died.

**Edward pov**

I gasped out in pain as my eyes met the sight of _my _Bella. She looked as if she had been dragged through trees and tackled. Her expression was blank as she halted. I looked at the young boy next to her and recognized him as the boy she had saved. That felt like 30 years ago. Funny how much things have changed since then…

Bella now hated me.

I tried not to ponder that thought too much and just enjoyed the few moments I had to behold her before she was ripped away from me forever. I took in everything about her, her face, her hair, her skin. I think she felt me staring at her. Her blank expression struggled to remain emotionless. Slowly, her eyes made their way to me. They widened and I saw shock, pain, and… regret? Cross her face before she quickly composed herself.

"I think Bella would like to say a few words." Aro asked in a confident voice, dragging me back to reality. He nodded towards the group. They spread, allowing Bella enough room to see everyone. 5 of them grabbed Toby. She gave them a sharp glance and they loosened their grips on him. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

**Bella pov**

"Edward." I said, turning and looking only at him. My eyes memorized his face. It was painful seeing the position he was in, and knowing that it was my entire fault. "Promise me you'll take care of Toby…" I pleaded, giving him one last look before I knew I would be tackled. I had no Idea who hit me but I felt myself fly into the tree. But I had anticipated it. After hitting the tree I used the force of the hit to push me back into the perusing opponent. I hit him square on the chest, and he had not anticipated that. I knew I had a few mere seconds left before the rest of the guard would attack me. I used my abilities to their limit and pulled and punched my rival until I knew he couldn't move. I finally allowed my eyes to adjust and I looked at the face I had just destroyed.

Aro….

**Edward pov**

Her words confused me for a few seconds before I realized what she was doing. Whatever she was supposed to say, she didn't. I knew she would never leave that boy unprotected. I watched in horror as Aro himself ran up and kicked Bella into a tree. That's when I sprang. Everyone had been watching Bella so intently that they had loosened their grips. I jerked myself out of their grasps and ran straight to the boy Bella told me to take care of. Carlisle and Alice had seen what I was planning and had also escaped their guards. They snarled and punched at everyone in my way. I ran up to the boy, he quivered in fear, he had no idea what happened and everything happened so fast he probably missed more than half of it.

In one swift movement I scooped him up into my arms and made a barrier around him. I saw that Rosalie had also been emancipated and was making her way towards us. I quickly pushed Toby into her arms. Her first thoughts were of disgust, but her face softened as she looked into his face. It then occurred to me that we should be fighting for our lives at the moment. What were the Volturi doing? I looked around. They were all looking up. What I saw made me freeze.

**Bella pov**

I looked at Aro's pained expression. I currently had his arm a yard away and his legs were no where in sight. I had the rest of him pinned beneath me as I stared viciously into his eyes. I realized just how savage I had become and felt ashamed. But ashamed at myself, I didn't feel ashamed of harming the evil, vile Aro. Suddenly Aro become more tensed. His eyes showed dread, horror and panic. I didn't think I looked that scary… but then I realized that he wasn't looking at me. Rather, he was looking up, into the sky. I followed his gaze and felt dread, horror, and panic reflect in my own eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Chapter 33**

**Bella pov**

The sky was filled with people. Not just people, but _angels _but not in a glorious hallelujah type of way, more in a sinister, horrific way. But their beauty and their wings presented them to be glorious and joyful. They glared down to the meadow, their wings flapping and their beautiful dresses billowing in the wind. I hadn't noticed the way they'd dressed until now. They wore pure white dresses, flowing past their feet, creating the elusion of something unstoppable and perfect. But to me, they were demons, I saw through them. I had to take the Cullens far away. I knew what was about to happen and I had to save them, Toby included.

**Alice pov**

My vision of the war was coming true. I had kept this vision to myself, ever since Bella told us that she was an angel. I saw this all coming to pass.

One way or another, this would've happened. I knew we didn't have much time before this turned ugly. We had to run. That's our only option we have left.

**Edward pov**

The meadow was dead silent. Seeing the terrifying sight of the sky full of angels brought a type of dread into me. The more vampire part of me knew that they were dangerous and that they could easily destroy us. I didn't care. Bella was out there some where and I had to save her.

**Alyssa pov (the blonde leader angel)**

_These insignificant monsters! What have they done with Bella?! No matter, we will destroy them all! Wasn't this all prophesized? I had prepared my army of angels for this very moment. They know what they are to do._

With one twitch of my I hand, I sent out the signal. My army formed their formations and attacked. Signaling the end of the vampire race.

**Edward pov**

Chaos.

They whole guard must not have seen the signal. The angels attacked with ferocity and vigor. The guard was looking around helplessly for their leader, Aro, who was no where to be seen. First an angel would come down on top of one and knock him to the ground, next thing you know, he is dismembered. But they learned fast. By the third person, the vampires had the lead. As the angels came down on one, the vampire grabbed her ankle, much like Bella and I, and destroyed her. Her screams burned our ears.

I quickly jumped to the left and dodged an angel. She had used the distraction to destroy another vampire. I quickly looked into the minds of my family, they all felt mixed feelings, they didn't want to hurt any angels, but they didn't want to die. Thankfully, none of them were harmed, yet.

The angels seemed well matched for the Guard. I saw two angels heading for me from two opposite directions. They knew their ploy of attacking from above didn't work anymore. They instead came running, their dresses flowing, making them look like, well, like angels. I jumped to the right just in time and watched as they ran into each other. I tried desperately to remember the things Bella had told us about fighting angels. But just as

I was preparing to attack, when I saw a rustling in the trees. Suddenly, the wolves sprung from the trees. They snarled with viciousness. The meadow froze for the second time. No one had expected _werewolves_, as if angels and vampires weren't bad enough. The wolves didn't give time for shock.

They attacked. They grabbed the nearest creatures to them and ripped them apart. Now everyone was confused. The Guard still didn't have their leader. And the angels didn't know whether to ignore the wolves or attack them too. The wolves soon made their way to our family. Sam quickly called my name, mentally.

_We'll protect your family and make the way towards the edge of the trees. Then we can all make a run for it. _I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

Carlisle gave me a questioning look. I pointed with my eyes towards the edge of the trees. He understood and became focused. By now everyone had just decided to attack everyone who wasn't of their party. We were only yards from the edge of the trees when I heard the most dreadful, ghastly, blood curdling scream that had ever been screamed before. If I had blood it would've drained from my face, for that scream came from none other than my own angel. Bella.

**Bella pov**

I watched as the angels attacked the vampires. Aro watched too. I had only his head, torso and one arm left. I knew he could easily be disposed of, so did he. He bowed his head in submission, seemingly to know that it was over. But I couldn't do it. Yes, he was a big butt who tried to take my family away from me and make me do horrible things. But I felt like if I killed him, I wouldn't be any better than him. It is almost like having the opportunity to kill Hitler, but would you pull the trigger? Wasn't killing wrong?

I slowly pushed myself off the ground. Aro snapped his head up and gave me a shocked look. I reached down and dusted my pants off. No, I wouldn't kill Aro, I would just leave him defenseless for when some one comes around and decides to kill him. I could hear screams emitting from the meadow. I knew it to be the angels. I looked behind me, distracted. I had to at least stop them from fighting, I had to do _something. _I lifted my foot up to run when I felt something grab it.

Aro had used the one arm he had left and dragged himself over to where I stood. He has a crazed sinister look in his eyes.

"You…. Destroyed the guard … And I… Will destroy…You!! "He gasped and ripped my legs out from under me. I fell helplessly on the ground. I scrambled to get back up when I felt something sink into my leg. Two very sharp teeth. I screamed…

**Edward pov**

We all whipped our heads towards the scream. I was half way there when the rest of my family started running. I saw Jacob and two other wolves right next to my sides. Stopping whoever got in their path. We were almost there…

Suddenly even more angels appeared in the sky. It seemed that the 30 angels of the Council weren't the only ones who came for the fight. About100 more angels appeared in the sky. The sky was so filled with them that you could hardly make out the dark, cloudy sky any more. All of their white dresses flowing and wings flapping. I knew that the vampires were doomed. Myself included.

Suddenly, we were attacked. Now that my family was separated, it was harder to stay organized. Jacob, and his two wolf friends, and myself were one group. And the other half of my family, along with the rest of the wolves, was on the other side of the meadow. The fighting had encircled them, and I could see that they were being attacked. I was torn between running back and helping them and running to save the girl I loved. Yes, I admit it. I love Isabella Marie Swan! Of course I had never told her that. It was always present in our actions. But never in our words. **(A/N: Yes, if you check in every chapter, they not once even said I love you) **But I decided then and there that I would not give up, and I would not die, until

I had told the very enemy that I was supposed to hate, the very one that said she hated me, that I loved her.

With that in mind, I pushed myself harder, knocking down everyone in my way. I raced to the opening where I had heard my Bella scream. I shuddered at the memory. The four of us reached the trees and pushed the branches away. What I saw made my eyes darken. Aro held Bella's leg in his mouth as he sucked away Bella's precious life. I snarled. He looked up. I charged. I knocked him off her and pulled his arm out. I continued in rage to rip him apart.

Bella moaned. I immediately turned my attention to Bella, throwing the rest of Aro at Jacob. Who appeared to be in as much rage as me. He finished the job with Aro. I saw the other two wolves holding the vampires as they struggled to help Aro. But none of it mattered. Bella, Bella, Bella.

I kneeled down to her side. I tried desperately to stop the flow of blood. I had smelled her blood only once, and desired it so strongly I was sure I would kill her. But no longer would I ever harm her. I gently pulled her frail body into my arms, whispering her name over and over again. It was too late. She was bitten. I considered sucking the venom out of her bloodstream but I knew that it was already too late. She writhed in pain. She was in too much pain to speak, I knew that feeling. And if Carlisle's theory was correct, she didn't have much time left.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I whispered, "I just wasn't fast enough." I did the closest thing to crying that I could. My shoulders shook as I gently caressed her face. I didn't care if she hated me I needed to tell her before it was too late.

"Bella. Please don't leave me…." I begged Her eyes were closed in pain. She slowly opened her eyes. I knew she was in great pain, and that it hurt her to speak.

"Edward, I never want to leave you. I want to be with you forever. I'm so sorry!" She cried her pain and sorrow was too much. At that moment I knew she hadn't intentionally hurt me. I knew she did it all to protect me. And I knew she felt the same way I felt about her.

"Bella, I love you." I whispered.

**Bella pov**

"Bella, I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered with the last of my strength. I knew that the pain would over take me. I was destined to die, and there would be no second chances this time. But I was glad that if I had to die again, I got to die in Edward's arms.

**Ahhhhhh soooo sad!!!!! If you review I'll post the next one this week. If I don't get 5 reviews, then I won't post the next (maybe final) chapter until I am back from my 3 week vacation!!!!!! Hehehe I'm evil.**


	34. Chapter 34

**First, thank you sooooo much for all of the reviews! i think i received over 10! you are all amazing!!!!! And i hope i don't disappoint you!**

**I do believe this is the last chapter of my story, thank you for sticking with me for this long and to all of my reviewers. And a special thank you to my wonderful Beta: ****Twilightwicked5678**** she is the best Beta anyone could ever have!!!! Thank you sooooo much!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Edward pov**

I held Bella closer as I felt her breath come slower. He eyes closed. No, no, no, no. She couldn't leave me again! I will join her! I will never be apart from her. Just as I was thinking these thoughts something strange happened. I couldn't describe the feeling. One minute I swimming in sorrow, the next I feel hope. Something in the air…. It was almost… magical? No, spiritual? I couldn't describe it.

Everyone had frozen. I heard the fighting had ceased. It was once again silent. But this time in a strange way. Before, it was tense and anxious. This time it was lighter and hopeful.

An almost golden light ascended down towards where Bella and I sat. The once cloudy sky cleared. The clouds parted and I could swear I heard something or someone speaking. Suddenly I had no desire to harm anyone. I no longer felt the rage I had felt to destroy Aro. I just felt peace. Well, not exactly at peace. I held Bella closer to me as the light seemed to become more directed towards us. I felt like I was in some cheesy movie where the hero had the light ascended from heaven on him right after performing a heroic deed. That's when it hit me. It really was a light from heaven! What the heck was going on?

An almost fog-like screen projected onto the meadow. It was so thick I couldn't see anything. I heard a few panicked voices mumbling but soon the voices silenced and all I could do was hold onto my Bella tighter. Suddenly, Bella was gone. She disappeared from my arms! I grew panicked and desperately searched for her. But I suddenly felt that same calming, peaceful feeling settle over me.

Even though my family could all be deceased, my true love dead, and the vampire race obliterated, I felt calm. I couldn't help but not worry. As if I knew everything would be okay.

Slowly the fog started to disperse. I could actually see in front of me about 3 feet. I deliberately pulled myself up. I walked back to where I had thought was the meadow. Jacob and the wolves were no longer there. I felt alone, but I knew I wasn't. By now the fog were just light, white clouds surrounding us, as if we were in a dream. It felt like a dream. I saw figures standing a little ways away. And with this peaceful feeling I couldn't help but trust them. I walked closer until I could make out faces. Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, even the wolves in their human form were there. All of my loved ones stood in the middle of the meadow. No one else was there. All of the fighting had vanished. The angels in the sky, the Volturi, the dead bodies, all were gone.

I ran to join my family. They all turned to look at me as I joined them. I saw little Toby clinging to Rosalie. But he, too, looked peaceful. Everyone smiled at me as I joined them. I could tell they were relieved to see me, and they were just as confused about what was happening as me.

Suddenly the fog was lifted. The clouds opened up and something as bright as the sun shone. We had to shield our eyes. A great gust of wind blew the rest of the fog away. As it died down we all looked up into the sky. Something, no someone, was flying. My first thought was an angel. Perhaps Bella!

But then I could see flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. I felt disappointment as I saw the angel gracefully glide through the sky, as if she was descending from heaven. She looked equivalent to Rosalie's beauty, but I didn't trust her. I could've sworn that I had seen her leading the very angels that attacked us.

She gently came to a stop a couple yards above us, forcing us to look up. She looked innocent and harmless, but I knew better. She smiled.

"Hello, I am Alyssa. I do apologize. After all of this I now see how corrupted and cruel we have been to vampires. And I would like to apologize ten fold for it all." Everyone was speechless, where did that come from?

"You are all probably confused as to what has just happened… Well let me explain." She paused to make sure everyone was following. She smiled.

"Well this prophecy has always been passed on from the beginning of the war of angels and demons. It says that when two opposites fall in love, peace shall conquer and no one will be the victor. Our most intelligent angels have tried to figure out who could possibly fit that prophecy. We didn't take it literally meant two exact opposite like angel and vampire. "She laughed at herself, as we all just stared at her in amazement. "And when we had heard that Isabella was socializing with vampires, we knew that that had to be stopped. We never connected it with the prophecy. I now see the error in our ways." She nodded her head in respect towards us.

"But back to the present. Bella and Edward have fulfilled the prophecy!The minute you said I love you, it was fulfilled. You have made peace and brought happiness to everyone! Now that the war is over, we angels are free! We have always been bound to earth, forced to live out our time and never die. Even when so many of our soul mates have passed on." She explained this with such sorrow, that it was hard not to sympathize with her.

"But now we are all home! We have liberated all of the angels from this earth!" She cried with great joy. My cold heart dropped. _All angels?_ My Bella included?

"But what about all of the vampires? Are we all stuck here as well?" Rosalie cried! She put her hand to her mouth; she probably didn't realize she had said that aloud. The angel, Alyssa, turned towards her.

"No, the whole Volturi guard will not be allowed into heaven. But the second kingdom. They have committed crimes that they could've prevented. But no, they are not going to Hell. I assure you. Things are different then what the stereotypical heaven is. But I can tell you no more, for you are not dead. Well actually… hmmm oh never mind! But that is one reason why I am here. I have come to give you the chance to come to heaven. You ,Cullens, are some of the few vampires allowed into heaven. But there is no turning back. Once you have made your choice it is final. If you chose to remain on earth, you will be the only vampires left on this earth. It will be a sort of clean start, if you will. Life will hold its challenges, but you will have no trouble from the other vampires or angels. The werewolves will continue to live on. We cannot terminate them." The wolves in the meadow gave each other a look.

"So what will it be Cullens? Earth or Heaven?" she gestured with her hands. My decision was already made. I am going wherever Bella goes. I turned towards my family. They all looked at each other closely.

"What is everyone's vote?" Carlisle asked professionally.

"I want everyone to stay together with whatever choice we choose." Esme said firmly. Everyone nodded.

"This is the opportunity we've been waiting for!" Rosalie yelled excitedly.

"Well is there shopping in heaven?" Alice asked quite seriously. Jasper laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'll do whatever Alice chooses." He said calmly.

"Heaven!!!!" Emmett barked. He only said it because Rosalie said it.

"What will happen to me…?" Toby whispered. In our excitement we had forgotten about Toby! The boy Bella made me promise to take care of! Carlisle turned toward the angel questionably. She nodded her head sadly.

"I'm afraid the child has to remain on earth. He has not had the chance for a long full life." We all turned to Toby. His eyes watered. And now I was torn. Bella would never forgive me for leaving Toby behind. But I desperately wanted, no, needed, to be with my Bella. The thoughts running through my family were basically the same. They wanted to stay with Toby but they wanted to go to heaven. Everyone thought it over very carefully.

Carlisle looked up at me with an apologetic look. I didn't have to read his mind to know what his decision was. I was broken into two.

"I think we will stay on earth." Carlisle said with finality. Rosalie gasped. But everyone seemed to agree. I got a lot of sympathetic thoughts and looks. I was torn. I was fulfilling Bella's wish but I would never see my Bella again…

Alyssa clapped her hands.

"You have decided the rest of your lives." She cried happily. "It will be necessary for you all to move and no longer stay in Forks. You may come back within a century. But no sooner. I wish you the best of luck with your new life!" She squealed happily and clapped her hands again. With that she flapped her wings and flew into the clouds. She ascended with much grace into the great light that poured from the clouds. The clouds slowly swallowed her up and the sky cleared. My only chance to be with Bella was gone. I will never see her again. With the peaceful fog gone, I now felt the full force of the sorrow and pain I felt when Bella was gone. I fell to my knees and drew in deep breaths and shuddering. That was my way to mourn. My family tried desperately to comfort me, but in the end, one by one they all left me. They knew I needed some time to myself.

When they were all gone I looked around. The Meadow. It will always be our place. With everyone gone it was peaceful. I lay on my back and closed my eyes. I replayed my memories of her over and over again in her head. I smiled and laughed at the way she blushed when she was embarrassed and how klutzy she was. I didn't ever mind catching her when she fell though. I frowned at the memories of what she had to go through to make me believe that she didn't love me. All of that pain on both of our sides. And finally, I smiled as I remembered how she said I love you too. So I lay there, it soon grew dark and I saw the stars from beneath my eyelids. I lay there all night just remembering _her_.

The breaking of dawn was coming. I slowly sat up to watch the sunrise. It was a moment I wish I could've shared with her. I ran to the hill overlooking the sky. It truly was beautiful. The sun slowly came into view. The brilliant orange, yellow, and red combined to make a stunning sight.

The sun rose higher. Normally humans wouldn't be able to stare at such brightness, but vampires could handle it. Suddenly, it looked as if there was a shape coming from the sun, like a bird had gotten in the way. It had wings and was moving quickly. I stood up to get a better look as it grew closer and closer. I thought I had seen a flowing dress.

All of the sudden I was hit. I went flying back. Whatever had hit me was still clinging to me. I flew back so hard we did 3 backward summersaults. I opened my eyes and beheld a vision. Something only possible in my wildest dreams right before my eyes. That long brown hair, in not a pure white, but a sky blue dress, those chocolate brown eyes….

"Bella!!" I cried. She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. I hugged her closer. I didn't question how it was possible I just continued to hold my Bella. I laughed and she cried. We stayed like that, watching the sun rise. She had tears running down her beautiful face. I slowly wiped them away and kissed her forehead. We both smiled. She slowly took a deep breath.

"So I guess you're probably wondering how I got here." She said matter-of- factly. I just nodded and absently played with a strand of her gorgeous hair.

"Well they said I had a choice. They asked each of us angels whether we wanted to stay or not. I even got to meet my grandma! And I even saw my mother!" I furrowed my brow, why wasn't she still with the people she loved? She ignored my face and kept going.

"So when it finally came to me, I found that I would be the last angel on earth if I decided to stay. They said it was my choice. And I chose you!" she cried happily. Suddenly her lips were on mine and it started out soft and grew more and more passionate as I kissed her back. We continued to kiss for a long time.

"I get to spend eternity with an angel." I whispered in her ear.

"And I get to spend eternity with a vampire." She whispered back. I kissed her again. My kisses trailed down to her jaw.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Then our lips found each other again.

_For eternity_

**The End**

**So I don't know if I'll do a sequel or an epilogue. You review and tell me what you want me to do!! Thanks again for reading my story!!!!!!!!!**


	35. Epilouge

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't said anything for about 3 weeks. But thank you soooo much for all of the wonderful reviews! Everyone has been a great support!!!!!**

**The story ended with**

_**Reviews: 237**_

_**Favs: 144**_

_**Alerts: 130**_

**Not bad for my first story….**

**So after much thought I finally decided to write an epilogue. I was very hesitant b/c I liked the way the story ended. So this is only an optional read. Its just fluff and explains what happened to them. But there will not be a sequel. I might decide to write one later though. But I think that the first one is always better than the second one. But I am writing a couple different stories, so if you can, look for them on my profile please!**

**So for those that don't have enough imagination or are unsatisfied with the ending…..**

Bella p.o.v

The car pulled into a smooth stop in front of the two story unfamiliar house. I still had to get used to the white snow always surrounding the house.

Edward gently squeezed my hand that he had been holding while he drove. I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled slyly back. Suddenly, my door was opened and the freezing Alaskan air blew in my face. I shivered as I felt a cold arm wrap it way around my waist. I flew out of the car as Edward twirled me around as the snow fell lightly. I giggled as he set me down.

He gently took my face in his hands and I felt his lips slowly touch mine. He pulled back and grinned. I rolled my eyes at his playfulness. He took my hand in his once again and pulled me towards the Cullen household. The Denial Clan no longer lived in Alaska. They were one of the few clans that went to heaven.

Edward opened the door for me and before I could step over the threshold a scream of joy echoed through the house.

"Bella is Home!!!" I smiled as Toby ran and wrapped his arms around my leg. I smiled and pulled him into my arms and gave him a hug.

"So how was school today Toby?" I asked him pleasantly. He smiled.

"I had fun! But I missed you!" He said as he hugged me again. I laughed as I set Toby back on the ground. Alice had done her work on him and made him the most adorable boy anyone had ever seen. And Rosalie has had her fair share of time with him. She spoiled that boy like no other. Which left me with hardly any time with him since I had to go to school.

I made my way to the kitchen with both Edward and Toby trailing after me. I quickly set Toby on the counter and opened the fridge so I could make him a snack. I passed the calendar on my left and noticed that it had almost been a year since we moved to Alaska, which means my annual visit to Charlie's house. Since I am supposed to be living with Renee I have to keep up the visits.

I swiftly made Toby a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and gave him a glass of milk. Toby watched with hunger in his eyes. I laughed as I handed the food to him. He smiled and thanked me as he hopped off the counter. I told him to go find Esme so she could help him with his homework. He smiled as he ran out of the kitchen.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled as I leaned back on his chest. His cold breath fanned out on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"You know, did I forget to tell you how beautiful you are today?" he whispered.

"Um. This would be the third time today actually." I said shakily. He chuckled. He pulled me around so I was facing him. My breath caught as he captured my lips with his. And this was a real kiss.

He pulled back just enough to give me time to breath.

"Oh and did I forget to tell you how much I love you?" He whispered. I smiled.

"This would be the hundredth time today." He grinned.

"Good." And I was suddenly lost in a sea of passion. For once second I felt like Alice. I could see how bright and loving my future looked and it made me think. And I could see why Alice is always happy…

.

.

.

**And they lived happily ever after!!!!!**


End file.
